Renaissance
by akasha54
Summary: Suite à un drame, Laureen, la soeur aînée de Peter, Susan, Edmund et Lucie, se voit offrir la chance d'aller à Narnia et d'y vivre une nouvelle Destinée à bord du Passeur d'Aurore. Voici son histoire!
1. Chapter 1

**Renaissance **

* * *

**Le Monde de Narnia ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à C.S. Lewis.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1: La Descente en Enfer**

* * *

**19 Juillet 1941  
**

**POV Laureen**

Il faisait nuit depuis plusieurs heures déjà.

Vêtue d'une simple blouse d'hôpital, j'errais dans les rues sombres avec une seule envie : disparaître de ce monde.

_J'avais mal._

Du sang recouvrait mon visage ainsi que le reste de mon corps, glissant, goutant sur le trottoir de béton. Je laissais derrière moi de longues rivières pourpres.

La douleur lancinante de ma cheville droite me forçait à boiter, mes pieds nus frottaient sur le sol inconfortable, un tapis irritant sur ma peau. J'avais encore l'odeur du sang dans la bouche : le mien…

Les passants étaient terrorisés mais personne ne tentait de me venir en aide, trop occupés à me montrer du doigt avec une grimace écœurée en voyant tout le sang qui maculait mes « vêtements », et à vrai dire je m'en moquais.

Je me sentais répugnante, souillée, sale.

Je ne me souvenais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé, mon corps avait fini par flancher sous la violence des coups, me laissant sombrer dans un monde de ténèbres rassurant. Je n'avais plus peur, je n'avais plus mal, j'étais bien, presque comme en apesanteur.

La réalité avait fini par reprendre le contrôle j'étais là, laissée pour morte dans le salon de mes parents, ma robe n'était plus qu'un amas de tissus qui gisait près de mon corps nu. J'avais été secourue par mes deux jeunes frères : Peter et Edmund, qui avaient entendus mes faibles gémissements de douleur lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés à la maison. Les médecins qui m'avaient examinée en étaient certains : « Il » m'avait violé.

Le simple fait de penser à Lui me donna la nausée. Je m'arrêtais et tentais de calmer les battements erratiques de mon cœur. En vain, je vomis sur le bord du trottoir.

Des larmes coulaient en abondance le long de mes joues. Lorsque je les essuyais, j'apercevais l'endroit où m'avait conduit mon errance : l'étang de mon enfance.

Je m'assis au bord de l'eau, frottant mes pieds nus sur l'herbe fraîche. J'entendais seulement le clapotis de l'eau et le bruissement des feuilles dans les arbres qui entouraient le lac, mais cela ne calma pas mes craintes et mon anxiété. Mes jambes relevées contre ma poitrine, mes bras noués autour d'elle, je continuais de pleurer en silence.

_ _**Ne pleure pas mon enfant**__,_ dit une voix douce et rassurante.

Je relevais la tête pour voir à qui appartenait cette voix, mais il n'y avait personne. L'endroit était désert. J'avais sûrement rêvé.

_ _**Ne pleure pas**__**!**_ tenta-t-elle de me consoler.

La voix provenait de l'étang.

Je me redressais, me mettant sur mes genoux et contemplais l'eau. Tel un miroir, mon reflet m'apparut : mes longs cheveux châtains dissimulaient une partie de mon visage et mes yeux qui, habituellement, brillaient d'un éclat bleu pétillant de joie de vivre, ne reflétait plus que de la tristesse et de la peur. Très vite, mon reflet fut remplacé par l'image d'un lion. Majestueux, imposant, il me contemplait de ses yeux dorés.

_ _**Garde confiance, Laureen. L'espoir amène à la Renaissance. Crois en Aslan. Crois en Narnia !**_ gronda-t-il en me fixant de ses yeux d'ambre avant de disparaître, emporté par le vent.

Narnia...

J'avais déjà entendu mes frères et sœurs; Peter, Susan, Edmund et Lucie en discuter entre eux. Je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'un simple jeu d'enfant, un monde qu'ils auraient eux-mêmes créé et dont je ne faisais pas partie.

Lucie me racontait souvent leurs aventures fantastiques où ils étaient les Rois et les Reines de l'Ancien Temps, s'aventurant dans les contrées de ce Monde, tentant de sauver leurs amis : Aslan, Monsieur Tumnus et le Roi Caspian, qui d'ailleurs ne laissait pas Susan indifférente.

Je ne les ai jamais crus, mais j'écoutais leurs histoires avec avidité, imaginant ce Monde, ses habitants.

Puis, je me suis fiancée, enfin mes parents m'avaient fiancé, avec le fils aîné d'un ami de mon père Evan. Au premier abord, il semblait courtois, bien élevé, mais en fait, il en était tout autre, ce n'était qu'une façade, un masque qu'il usait afin de nous manipuler.

Pendant mes réflexions, deux mains se posèrent sur mes épaules, je sursautais et me relevais rapidement. Devant moi se tenaient Lucie et Edmund. Lucie avait pleuré, ses yeux rougis par les larmes étaient gonflés. Elle s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras.

_ _**On était inquiet**_**,** me dit-elle de sa voix tremblante. _**Je sais que c'est dur mais tu dois retourner à l'hôpital, il faut les laisser te soigner.**_

_ _**Non, tu ne sais rien Lucie, **_lui dis-je sèchement_. __**Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je ressens**_**, **_**à vrai dire, personne ne le peut.**_

Les larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues.

__ __**Et puis, ils ne pourront pas tout soigner**__, _soufflais-je faiblement.

_ _**Nous t'y aiderons !**_

_**_ Nous sommes là pour toi**__,_ rajouta Edmund. _**Comme tu as toujours été là pour nous.**_

Il vint auprès de nous et après une longue réflexion, nous prit toutes les deux dans ses bras. J'eus un geste de recul mais je me laissais tout de même aller à ce câlin fraternel après tout, il était mon frère, jamais il ne me ferait souffrir. Je décidais donc, pour mon bien, mais aussi pour eux, de retourner à l'hôpital.


	2. Chapter 2

**Renaissance**

* * *

**Le Monde de Narnia ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à C.S. Lewis.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2: Continuer à Vivre**

* * *

**Juillet 1942  
**

**POV Laureen**

Une année s'était écoulée depuis ma supposée rencontre avec Aslan et surtout depuis mon agression. Je n'avais pas revu Evan depuis ce jour-là, ni même mes parents d'ailleurs… Cet immonde pervers, après m'avoir laissé pour morte, était allé voir mon père pour lui raconter que je m'étais donné à lui, et que j'allais surement faire croire à tout le monde qu'il m'y avait forcé, afin de faire annuler le mariage. Bien sûr, mon père l'avait cru, ne me permettant pas de me justifier, et ne venant même pas me voir à l'hôpital… Les jours qui suivirent, nos fiançailles furent annulées par mes beaux-parents, ne voulant pas accueillir dans leur famille, une dévergondée, une libertine, une trainée.

Dans cette sale histoire, Evan avait tout gagné tandis que moi, j'avais tout perdu. J'étais dévastée, détruite, j'avais perdu le goût de vivre…

A ma sortie d'hôpital, je fus obligée de rester alité deux longs mois, afin de permettre à ma cheville cassée et surtout à mes blessures profondes de mieux cicatriser. Lucie restait à mon chevet chaque jour et me changeait mes pansements et malgré ma dépression, elle tentait de me remonter le moral en me racontant les dernières nouvelles de Londres et surtout les dernières bêtises d'Edmund.

Mes parents avaient décidé de partir aux Etats Unis avec Peter et Susan, nous envoyant avec Lucie et Edmund, chez notre oncle Harold, sa femme Alberta et leur ignoble fils; Eustache. Ils résidaient à Londres, à Gracechurch Street, quartier assez calme et peu habité, les habitants ayant fuis à cause des bombardements allemands de l'année dernière. Les maisons étaient étroites, collées les unes aux autres, et dépassaient rarement trois étages.

Les mois passèrent assez vite, je remontais doucement la pente, en partie grâce à Lucie et Edmund, réapprenant à sourire et surtout à faire confiance à mes proches. Pourtant par moment les souvenirs revenaient me hanter, je me réveillais souvent la nuit, la respiration sifflante, totalement paniquée, incapable de calmer les battements frénétiques de mon cœur. Il me fallait plusieurs minutes avant de comprendre où je me trouvais, et plus encore pour assimiler le fait que plus jamais cette ordure ne me toucherait. Il arrivait parfois que je n'arrive pas à me rendormir, dans ces moments-là, je me glissais le plus doucement possible dans le lit de Lucie.

_ _**Ce n'est pas vrai !**_ râla Lucie. _**Edmund a encore disparu ! **_s'écria-t-elle, me sortant de mes pensées.

Ma sœur et mon frère étaient venus me chercher à l'hôpital où je travaillais comme infirmière depuis sept mois, afin d'aller faire les courses pour Tante Alberta, et comme à son habitude, Edmund s'était éclipsé pour aller s'inscrire dans l'armée.

Nous allâmes directement à la caserne militaire où se faisaient les inscriptions, nous y aperçûmes Edmund dans la file d'attente, discutant énergiquement avec un militaire.

**_ **_**Edmund ? Tu pourrais venir nous aider à porter les commissions ?**_ l'interpella Lucie avant de lui montrer son panier.

Il vint auprès de nous, non sans râler, sous le petit sourire ravi de ma sœur. Il prit nos sacs de courses, le rouge aux joues. Les jeunes hommes présents dans la file d'attente se moquaient de lui, le traitant de « gamin », ce qui ne plaisait guère à mon frère.

_ _**Je ne suis pas un gamin ! Je suis Roi !**_ cracha-t-il venimeux.

_ _**Calme-toi ! Et puis ici, tu n'es qu'un simple adolescent, ne l'oublie pas**__, _lui dis-je.

_ _**Mais je le suis quand même ! **_continua-t-il entêté, alors que je lui jetais un regard compatissant.

_ _**Edmund, nous avons déjà eu plus d'une centaine de fois cette discussion…, **_fis-je doucement.

_ _**Si nous étions à Narnia**__,_ me coupa-t-il, _**la vie serait tellement différente !**_

_ _**Mais nous n'y sommes pas et nous sommes loin d'y être !**_

__ __**Ta vision nous fait penser le contraire**__, _rétorqua Lucie.

_ _**Ça fait déjà un an Lucie !**_ m'exclamais-je.

Je n'aimais pas que ma sœur soutienne Edmund dans son idée. Narnia n'était rien d'autre qu'une histoire faite pour passer le temps... Rien d'autre...

_ _**Le temps ne compte pas pour Aslan, lorsqu'il aura besoin de nous, il nous appellera ! Et tu viendras toi aussi ! **_reprit Lucie, tentant de me convaincre, sans aucunes chances d'y arriver.

_ _**J'espère Lucie… J'espère de tout mon cœur…**_

Lucie me donna la main, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire depuis ma sortie de l'hôpital. Edmund resta en arrière, la tête basse, vexé par les moqueries des jeunes hommes. Je m'arrêtais quelques instants afin que notre frère soit à notre niveau, puis je le bousculais gentiment, lui faisant relever la tête. Edmund me fit un petit sourire penaud, je m'approchais de lui et déposais un baiser sur sa joue afin de lui remonter le moral. Après quelques minutes de marche, nous arrivâmes devant chez oncle Harold et tante Alberta.

**_ **_**Nous sommes rentrés !**_ lança Lucie à la cantonade.

Mais personne ne répondit. Oncle Harold était assis sur son fauteuil, lisant le journal du jour, et tante Alberta n'était visiblement pas rentrée de son travail.

Ignorant l'indifférence de notre oncle, nous rangeâmes les courses dans la cuisine pendant qu'Edmund se battait avec Eustache qui nous avait pris en grippe depuis notre emménagement chez ses parents.

_ _**Edmund arrête un peu**__, _dis-je. _**Tu vas encore avoir des ennuis avec tante Alberta !**_

Une lettre, qui m'était destinée, était posée sur la table de la cuisine. Je l'ouvris et découvris avec plaisir qu'il s'agissait de Susan.

_**_ Lucie, Edmund, il y a une lettre de Susan !**_ lançais-je avec enthousiasme.

Nous grimpâmes rapidement à l'étage, avant de nous engouffrer dans la chambre d'Edmund.

**_ **_**Vite ! Lis-là nous ! **_me pressa Lucie, impatiente.

**_ **_**Tout d'abord, elle me souhaite un joyeux anniversaire.**_

J'avais eu mes vingt-deux ans, il y a une semaine.

_ _**Elle raconte qu'elle est très heureuse en Amérique. Il y a quelques semaines, elle s'est rendue à une garden party où elle y a rencontré un garçon qui lui aurait fait la cour. Elle dit aussi que Narnia lui semble bien loin et qu'elle donnerait tout pour y retourner…**_

La porte claqua nous faisant sursauter. Eustache se posta devant nous.

**_ **_**Les stupides orphelins qui parlent de leur stupide Narnia ! Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire ?**_

**_ **_**Narnia n'est pas stupide !**_ lui cracha Edmund avec véhémence.

**_ **_**Edmund, laisse-le dire, il n'en vaut pas la peine**_, soufflais-je.

Un bruit de vague s'éleva dans la pièce, je tournais la tête dans cette direction, étonnée. J'aperçus, accroché au mur, un tableau représentant un bateau navigant sur la mer. Je plissais les yeux : je n'avais jamais remarqué ce tableau auparavant ! Je ne faisais pas attention à la dispute qui opposait mon frère et mon cousin, ce genre de scène était tellement courant qu'à force, Lucie et moi, nous les laissions se prendre la tête sans désir de s'y mêler.

__ __**Edmund ! Tu ne trouves pas que ce bateau ressemble à ceux de Narnia ? **_lui demanda Lucie, elle aussi attirée par le bruit.

_**_ Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Vous êtes stupides ! Donnez-moi ce tableau !**_ ordonna Eustache en s'avançant en direction de la toile.

__ __**Eustache, laisse-nous tranquille !**_ le menaça Edmund en se mettant en travers de son passage.

__ __**Non, donnez-le-moi !**_

_**_ Mais lâche-ça !**_

Eustache essaya d'arracher le tableau du mur. Mais de l'eau s'échappa du tableau, éclaboussant au passage notre cousin.

_ _**Vous m'avez arrosé !**_ s'indigna Eustache.

Ignorant Eustache, nous regardâmes de nouveau le tableau, la mer s'agitait devant nos yeux. Eustache, sous l'effet de la surprise, le laissa tomber par terre.

L'eau continuait de remplir la pièce. Nous contemplions, tous, le spectacle avec stupéfaction tandis qu'Eustache, hurlant comme une fillette, tentait désespérément d'ouvrir la porte. Rapidement, elle nous arriva aux genoux, puis à la taille. Les meubles flottaient çà et là. Je n'avais jamais eu peur de l'eau, mais cette fois, je dus avouer que je crevais de trouille.

_**_ Préparez-vous à plonger **__**!**_ nous ordonna Edmund, lorsque l'eau eut bientôt atteint le plafond.

Eustache s'agrippa à Lucie tandis qu'Edmund se rapprocha de moi et me prit la main.

**_ **_**Tout va bien se passer**__,_ me chuchota-t-il.

Je lui souris tendrement bien qu'un peu inquiète, puis nous remplîmes nos poumons d'air et nous plongeâmes.

Bizarrement, nous pûmes remonter vers le haut de la pièce, ce qui n'aurait vraisemblablement pas dû être possible... Lorsque nous atteignîmes la surface, nous nous rendîmes compte que nous n'étions plus dans la maison de notre Oncle : nous nous trouvions en plein milieu de la mer !


	3. Chapter 3

**Renaissance**

* * *

**Le Monde de Narnia ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à C.S. Lewis.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3: Bienvenus à Narnia**

* * *

**POV Laureen**

_ _**Attention !**_ cria Lucie.

Je me retournais ainsi qu'Edmund. Nous vîmes un énorme bateau, surmonté d'un majestueux dragon sur la proue, se rapprocher de nous. Nous nageâmes aussi vite que nous le pouvions afin d'éviter la collision. Lorsque, fatiguée de nager, je me retournais pour voir ce qui se passait, quatre hommes plongèrent du bastingage et nagèrent à notre secours.

Un de ces hommes se rapprocha de moi, ses deux bras puissants m'agrippèrent la taille, avant de me tirer contre lui. Par réflexe et par peur, je tentais d'échapper à son étreinte, mais tout ce que je réussissais, c'était de boire un peu plus la tasse. L'homme s'écarta et je me retrouvais nez à nez avec un magnifique jeune homme.

_**_ Vous allez bien ? **_me demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de le dévisager, son visage était parfait et angulaire avec des pommettes hautes, une mâchoire forte, un nez droit, et de magnifiques lèvres. Ses cheveux étaient aussi noirs que pouvaient l'être ses yeux.

J'acquiesçais à sa question, subjuguée par son regard charbonneux.

_**_ Caspian **__**! **_s'écria Edmund à quelques mètres de nous.

Alors c'était donc_ Le_ fameux Caspian ! Je comprends mieux le béguin de Susan pour cet homme !

_**_ **__**Edmund ? **_s'étonna le jeune homme, en détournant son regard.

__ __**Lucie ! C'est Caspian **__**! **_cria de nouveau mon frère.

__ __**Lucie ! Edmund ! Bienvenus à Narnia !**_

Narnia ?

C'était donc ça le Monde utopique de mes frères et sœurs ?

Lucie avait raison : Aslan nous avait enfin rouvert les portes de son Royaume !

Edmund vint à mes côtés et me prit par la taille. Son contact me rassura, et je me laissais emportée par mon petit frère. Il avait dû deviner que son ami ne pourrait pas me ramener jusqu'au bateau, et pour cela je l'en remerciais.

**_ **_**Ne t'inquiète pas Caspian, je m'occupe de ma grande sœur.**_

Caspian me regarda, sans doute étonné par mon changement de comportement... Il y a peu je tentais de nous faire couler alors que maintenant, je me laissais conduire par Edmund.

_ _**Bien. Dans ce cas, allons au bateau ! **_déclara-t-il en haussant des épaules.

Nous nageâmes quelques mètres, mais je commençais à fatiguer, mon corps protestait contre le traitement que je lui faisais subir, contre la cadence appliquée par mon cadet. Edmund le ressentit et m'agrippa plus fortement.

_**_ Accroche-toi à mon cou, Laureen.**_

Je voyais bien que mon frère était aussi éreinté que moi et que si je m'accrochais à lui, il ne pourrait nous mener tous les deux au bateau. Une seule solution s'offrait à nous.

_ _**Ed, **_tentais-je,_** tu devrais me relâcher, tu n'arriveras pas à nous mener tous les deux jusqu'au bateau.**_

_**_ N'y pense même pas, Laureen, **_se borna Edmund.

_**_ Tu es trop fatigué, laisse-moi me débrouiller ! **_insistais-je.

__ __**Laissez-moi vous aider,**_ nous proposa galamment Caspian, voyant notre détresse.

_**_ Edmund, je vais continuer avec ton ami, **_tranchais-je en m'éloignant de lui.

_**_ Tu es sure ? **_me demanda-t-il un peu inquiet.

_**_ On se retrouve sur le bateau**_, le rassurais-je.

Edmund me sourit, confiant, puis me relâcha. Caspian vint à mes côtés et me prit par la taille. Je me tendis à son contact mais la chaleur de son corps me calma aussitôt, ce qui me surprit.

**_ **_**Agrippe-toi à mon cou.**_

Je suivis son ordre et m'accrochais à lui. Il nous mena rapidement auprès du bateau où Edmund était déjà en train de monter à l'aide d'un monte-charge en forme de balançoire.

Lorsque celui-ci redescendit à notre niveau, Caspian m'aida à monter dessus. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches, il ignora la tension de mon corps et me hissa sur la planche en bois avant de grimper à son tour, son bras s'enroulant autour de ma taille.

La balançoire remonta doucement. Je sentais que le jeune Roi me dévisageait mais je n'osais porter mon regard sur lui.

_ _**Je ne me suis pas présenté,**_ me dit-il, _**je suis Caspian…**_

_ _**Le Roi de Narnia**_, continuais-je en le regardant.

_ _**Oh ! Je vois qu'on t'a déjà parlé de moi.**_

_**_ Oui, mes sœurs me parlent souvent de toi. Je suis Laureen…**_

_**_ Leur sœur aînée**_, me coupa-t-il. _**On m'a aussi souvent parlé de toi.**_

Nous nous sourîmes, puis lorsque nous arrivâmes au niveau du pont, le Roi de Narnia me relâcha puis sauta avec agilité sur le pont. Il me tendit galamment sa main, que j'acceptais avec un peu de réticence, et m'aida à monter à bord.

A peine avais-je mis un pied sur le navire que Lucie me sauta dessus, me faisant tomber à la renverse.

**_ **_**Je t'avais dit qu'on reviendrait à Narnia ! **_s'écria ma sœur tout en me serrant dans ses bras.

Je la serrais contre moi, le sourire aux lèvres. Malheureusement, un cri strident rompit notre étreinte.

_ _**Laissez-moi m'en aller ! Laissez-moi repartir ! Je n'aime pas ça ! **_hurlait Eustache en pleurant.

_**_ Vous laissez partir **__**?** _s'étonna Caspian. _**Mais pour aller où ?**_

Eustache se rua vers le bastingage comme s'il espérait voir pendre au-dessus de la mer le cadre du tableau, et peut être entrevoir notre chambre. Mais très vite, il fut malade, il avait le teint un peu vert, et l'œil vitreux. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il se retrouva nez à nez avec un minotaure. Pour ma part, je fus surprise, voir même apeurée. Eustache quant à lui, resta lui-même et tomba dans les pommes.

_**_ Au moins, ça le fera taire quelques temps**_**_ ! _**lançais-je, saoulée par le comportement de mon cousin.

Edmund acquiesça vivement à ma remarque, tandis que Caspian me regardait, étonné.

_**_ Laureen !**_me reprit Lucie.

_**_ Elle n'a pas tort**_**_ !_** me défendit Edmund. _**O**__**n sera un peu tranquille !**_

_**_ Hé, Rynelf ! **_dit Caspian à l'un des marins, _**emmène ce jeune homme se reposer dans les quartiers de l'équipage.**_

_**_ Bien Majesté ! **_répondit le marin en emmenant Eustache dans la soute du bateau.

_**_ Venez, je vais vous présenter à l'équipage ! **_nous proposa Caspian, tout en nous menant à l'avant du bateau.

_**_ Mes amis ! **__**Je vous présente les anciens Roi et Reine de Narnia : La Reine Lucie la vaillante, le Roi Edmund le Juste et leur sœur aînée, la Princesse Laureen.**_

Le jeune Roi me lança un bref regard, qui je l'avoue me réchauffa tout le corps, mais je restais néanmoins étonnée par ma présentation.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait : lorsque Caspian était à mes côtés j'étais complètement perdue... Depuis ce soir-là, j'avais fuis la compagnie des hommes, il n'y avait qu'Edmund qui pouvait m'approcher sans déclencher une crise d'angoisse, même Peter ne pouvait plus le faire. Il avait été grandement blessé par mon attitude, mais je ne pouvais pas faire semblant, je ne pouvais pas me forcer... Il avait fallu un regard du jeune Roi, un seul contact pour que tout change. J'avais peur, peur de ce qui pouvait se passer.

_**_ Ne le regarde pas comme ça, tu es la sœur des Rois, donc tu es une Princesse dans ce Royaume ! **_dit-elle en me sortant une fois de plus de mes sombres pensées.

_**_ Excuse-moi d'être sur les fesses !**_

Lucie rigola et reporta son attention sur un petit être qui venait de faire son apparition. Il s'agissait d'une souris, dressée sur ses pattes arrières, d'environ soixante centimètres de haut. Elle s'avança vers nous et se posta devant ma sœur. Je voyais bien qu'elle voulait prendre la souris dans ses bras, mais elle se retenait. La souris avança sa patte gauche, recula sa patte droite, s'inclina et lui baisa la main.

_**_ Mes humbles devoirs à Votre Majesté, au Roi Edmund, ainsi qu'à votre sœur.**_

_**_ Ripitchip ! Quelle joie ! **_lui répondit ma sœur, heureuse.

Au même instant, mon frère et moi éternuâmes en cœur.

_ _**Que je suis stupide de vous laisser là, à attendre dans vos vêtements mouillés !**_ s'exclama Caspian. _**Venez-vous changer en bas. Je vous donnerai ma cabine mesdames, mais j'ai peur que nous n'ayons pas de vêtements féminins à bord. Il faudra vous débrouiller avec ce que j'ai.**_

Nous le suivîmes à l'arrière du bateau. Caspian nous fis entrer dans ce qui ressemblait à un salon : devant trois fenêtres carrées, qui donnaient sur l'eau bleue et ses remous, étaient placées trois banquettes basses, couvertes de coussins. Une table tenait place devant les banquettes. Sur la paroi avant, un bas-relief en or représentait Aslan, le lion de ma vision. Caspian ouvrit une porte à tribord.

_**_ Voici votre chambre, mesdames ! **_nous indiqua-t-il en l'ouvrant.

La chambre était magnifique. Elle était petite avec des panneaux peints d'oiseaux, de bêtes sauvages et de dragons, mais surtout elle était d'une propreté impeccable.

Le jeune Roi s'approcha d'une banquette-coffre. Il en sortit des chemises, des pantalons et des bottes, et nous les tendit. Il prit également des vêtements propres pour lui.

**_ **_**Déposez vos vêtements mouillés devant la porte, je les ferai prendre pour les faire sécher.**_

_**_ Bien, merci Caspian**_, répondis-je.

_ _**De rien.**_

Caspian me fixa de nouveau, nos regards ne pouvaient plus se détacher.

_ _**On devrait peut-être les laisser se changer,**_ proposa Edmund, tout sourire.

__ __**Euh... Oui..., **_bégaya Caspian, tandis qu'ils sortaient tous les deux de la cabine.

_**_ Il te plaît ! **_me lança Lucie en ôtant son chemisier.

_ _**De qui tu parles ?**_ fis-je innocemment.

_**_ De Caspian ! Quand vous vous regardez, on a l'impression que rien d'autre n'existe ! Vous nous oubliez complètement.**_

_**_ Lucie, je ne le connais que depuis quelques minutes !**_

_**_ Ça ne veut rien dire. Tu as eu un coup de foudre ! Et il a été réciproque**__ !_

_**_ Je… Je ne peux pas Lucie…**_

_**_ Mais si tu peux, arrête de dire des bêtises !**_

_**_ Quand il saura ce qu'il m'est arrivé, il m'ignorera.**_

_**_ Je connais Caspian, il est la bonté incarnée. Il ne te rejettera pas, crois-moi.**_

_**_ Si tu le dis… De toute façon, Susan et Lui…**_

_**_ Susan est de l'histoire ancienne**__, _me coupa ma sœur. _**Aslan a clairement dit qu'elle ne reviendra plus à Narnia, et Caspian le sait très bien.**_

J'avais vraiment du mal à croire ma petite sœur. Peu d'hommes font la cour à une femme qui a déjà été souillée par un autre homme.

Je n'avais aucun souvenir de mon viol, mais cela n'empêchait pas mon corps de ne plus être pur… Je ne pourrai jamais changer cela…

_Caspian est la bonté incarnée._

Cet homme dégageait quelque chose de magique, quelque chose qui m'attirait. Ce qui m'étonne surtout, c'est qu'il puisse me toucher sans que cela ne me dégoûte. Avant lui, aucun homme hormis Edmund, ne pouvait poser ses mains sur moi.

Je ne comprenais pas comment il pouvait le faire... Il n'était pas au courant de ce qui s'était passé mais, je ne comprenais pas…

Je me haïssais…

Je me dégoutais…

Je ne devais pas ressentir cela pour Caspian ! Ça allait à l'encontre de ma volonté ! Je n'aimais vraiment pas cela !

Je terminais de lacer les liens du haut de ma chemise bleu ciel afin de cacher au mieux ma poitrine. Je la rentrais à l'intérieur d'un pantalon noir un peu trop grand pour moi. Puis, j'y ajoutais une ceinture noire et des bottes marron. Lorsque je me retournais, Lucie finissait de passer ses bottes. Elle portait la même tenue que moi, hormis sa chemise qui était blanche.

Je me sentais bizarre dans les vêtements du jeune Telmarin : le côté masculin et le faite qu'ils appartiennent à Caspian me troublait. J'avais l'impression que le jeune Roi était présent en permanence à mes côtés et sa chemise qui libérait un parfum épicé, mais aussi un côté doux et enivrant n'arrangeait pas les choses...

Je décidais de mettre ce trouble de côté pour le moment et pris le peigne d'os sculpté posée sur la table de nuit. Je me mis à brosser les cheveux de Lucie, comme je le faisais tous les matins depuis que nous vivions chez Oncle Harold.

_**_ Tu veux que je te fasse une queue de cheval ?**_

_**_ Non, je préfèrerais une tresse africaine, s'il te plaît**_**.**

J'acquiesçais au choix de ma sœur puis je me mis à l'ouvrage. Je tressais ses cheveux afin que la tresse parte sur le côté.

Lorsque j'eus terminé, ma sœur me remercia, fière du résultat. Puis, elle me prit la brosse des mains et se mit à me peigner. Elle mit plus de temps que pour elle, mes cheveux m'arrivant mi- dos. Puis sans me demander mon avis, elle me fit une queue de cheval basse qui tombait sur le côté.

_ _**T'es trop jolie comme ça, **_me complimenta-t-elle.

_ _**Toi aussi ma puce !**_

Nous nous prîmes dans les bras quelques minutes puis nous sortîmes de notre chambre, afin de rejoindre Caspian et Edmund sur le pont.


	4. Chapter 4

**Renaissance**

* * *

**Le Monde de Narnia ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à C.S. Lewis.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4: Retrouver la sérénité**

* * *

**POV Caspian**

Je menais Edmund dans la cabine du Capitaine afin de changer de vêtements. Tandis que j'enfilais une tunique bordeaux, j'osais lui poser quelques questions.

__ __**Au fait, qui est ce jeune homme qui vous accompagne ?**_

_**_ Oh ! C'est notre cousin Eustache. Nous vivons chez ses parents en attendant le retour des nôtres.**_

_**_ Laureen aussi ?**_

_**_ Oui, elle s'occupe de nous, elle tient le rôle de notre mère en son absence.**_

_**_ Ça ne dérange pas son mari ?**_

_**_ Son mari ?**_

_**_ Susan m'avait dit qu'elle était fiancée à l'époque où vous étiez venus à Narnia. Alors je suppose que maintenant, elle doit être mariée.**_

_**_ Oh… Les fiançailles ont été rompues peu de temps après notre retour.**_

Ses poings se serrèrent lorsqu'il me répondit.

__ __**Je suis désolé, je suis trop curieux.**_

_**_ Non, ne t'inquiète pas**__, _me sourit Edmund. _**C'est juste que cet homme a détruit la vie de ma sœur… J'ai envie de le tuer à chaque fois que je pense à lui et à tout le mal qu'il lui a fait !**_

_**_ Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais j'espère que ça s'arrangera.**_

_**_ C'est ce que nous espérons tous. Ma sœur commence seulement à refaire surface. Etre à Narnia lui fera le plus grand bien.**_

Je ne comprends pas qu'on puisse faire du mal à sa propre femme ! Laureen semble pourtant tellement gentille, tellement douce, son frère en parle comme si elle était un ange pour eux.

Je secouais la tête en souriant : en quelques minutes, cette femme m'avait ensorcelé ! Lorsqu'elle était à mes côtés, j'avais envie de m'occuper d'elle, de la prendre dans mes bras, de l'embrasser. Et pourtant, je n'avais discuté qu'un instant avec elle !

_Un coup de foudre._

_Voilà ce qui m'arrivait !_

Je repensais à Susan… A ce premier amour qui n'avait jamais pu aboutir.

J'avais été attiré par la Reine dès notre premier regard, elle était belle, à l'écoute de son peuple et sensible aux sentiments de ses frères et sœurs. Elle n'était pas superficielle comme pouvait l'être les courtisanes du château. J'ai été tout de suite conquis par cette délicate fleur. Mais, après son départ, je me suis rendu compte que ce que je ressentais pour Susan n'était qu'une forte attirance, aucunement de l'amour. Contrairement aux sentiments que j'éprouvais en ce moment pour sa sœur ainée.

Cette fois-ci, je ne referai pas la même erreur, je ne la laisserai pas partir loin de moi. Si j'ai un avenir avec Laureen, je ne le laisserais pas passer ! Je ferai tout pour qu'elle reste à mes côtés.

Lorsque nous fûmes habillés, nous allâmes sur le pont où Lucie et Laureen nous rejoignirent, main dans la main, quelques minutes plus tard. Elles étaient habillées comme des hommes, ce qui n'ôtait rien à leurs beautés.

POV Laureen

__ __**Ah ! Vous voilà enfin !**_ nous lança Edmund. _**De vrais marins, dites-moi !**_

_**_ Ce n'est pas très féminin, mais on est à l'aise ! **_lui dit Lucie.

__ __**Vous êtes ravissantes**__, _nous complimenta Caspian, son regard rivé sur moi.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir, ce qui fit sourire Caspian.

_ _**Au faite, je vous présente le capitaine de mon bateau, le Seigneur Drinian.**_

Un homme au crâne rasé s'inclina, mit un genou à terre et baisa la main de Lucie. Lorsqu'il s'approcha pour me prendre la main, je reculais.

Caspian et Drinian m'interrogèrent du regard. Je détournais le mien, honteuse. Edmund vint alors à mon secours.

__ __**Au faite**_**,** demanda Edmund, _**combien de temps s'est-il écoulé à Narnia depuis notre départ ? Pour nous, seulement un an.**_

_**_ Cela fait exactement trois ans.**_

_**_ Tout va bien là-bas ?**_

_**_ Cela ne saurait aller mieux. Il n'y a plus aucun problème entre les Telmarins et les Narniens. Quant à ces géants qui nous causaient des soucis à la frontière, nous leur avons infligé une telle raclée l'été dernier que maintenant, ils nous versent tribut !**_

_**_ C'est super ! **_s'exclama Lucie. _**As-tu également trouvé une reine durant ces trois années ?**_

_**_ Non, personne n'a su attirer mon attention, **_répondit-il en me regardant.

Je me mis à rougir, détournant le regard afin de contempler le bout de mes magnifiques bottes.

__ __**Et quelle est notre destination ? **_s'enquit Edmund.

__ __**A la mort de mon Père, mon Oncle a envoyé en Mission sept Seigneurs, les plus proches amis de mon Père, susceptible de m'aider à monter sur le trône. Il les envoya explorer la partie ignorée de la Mer Orientale, au-delà des Iles Solitaires.**_

_**_ Je suppose qu'aucun d'entre eux n'est revenu ? **_s'enquit Lucie.

__ __**Tu supposes bien. J'ai promis à Aslan de les retrouver, ou s'ils étaient morts, de les venger.**_

_**_ C'est une belle promesse, **_dis-je à Caspian.

__ __**Merci, **_me sourit-il.

__ __**Au fait Caspian, quelle sera notre prochaine destination ?**_

_**_ Je t'avoue Edmund que je n'en sais trop rien. Personne ne sait ce que nous trouverons après les Iles Solitaires. A moins que ses habitants puissent nous le dire eux-mêmes.**_

_**_ De notre temps, ils ne savaient pas, **_dit Edmund.

__ __**C'est une zone où personne n'a osé s'y risquer**__, _nous apprit Drinian_, __**hantée par des monstres marins. Il y vivrait des serpents de Mer, entre autre.**_

_**_ De vrais serpents ? **_demanda Edmund mi- amusé, mi- apeuré.

__ __**Nous en resterons là, Capitaine**__, _lui ordonna gentiment Caspian._** Vos histoires sont des légendes.**_

__ __**Hum**__, _toussais-je pour attirer l'attention_. __**En résumé**__**, vous naviguez à l'aveuglette**_, constatais-je.

Caspian semblait gêné. Lucie me prit la main et me la serra assez fort, afin de me rassurer.

__ __**Et quelle est notre position actuelle ?**_ demanda Edmund.

__ __**Nous avons quitté Redhaven, il y a six jours**__, _répondit Drinian. _**J**__**e pense que nous serons en vue des Iles Solitaires dans très peu de temps.**_

_**_ Très bien.**_

Drinian prit congé peu de temps après, tandis que Lucy et Edmund décidèrent d'aller voir comment allait Eustache. Je restais sur le pont, accompagnée de Caspian.

_**_ Je suis désolée Caspian, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise.**_

_**_ Non, tu avais raison, nous ne savons pas où nous allons.**_

_**_ Le principal est de retrouver les Seigneurs, non ?**_

_**_ Si, tu as raison. J'espère sincèrement que nous y arriverons.**_

_**_ Lucy m'a dit que tu réussissais tout ce que tu entreprenais, ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué avec toi pour nous diriger dans cette quête.**_

_**_ Ta sœur abuse un peu !**_

_**_ Lucy a toujours raison, crois-en mon expérience !**_

_**_ Edmund m'a dit que tu t'occupais d'eux ?**_

_**_ Oui, il faut bien que quelqu'un les empêche de faire des bêtises**__, _rigolais-je. _**Et puis, j'ai besoin d'eux à mes côtés…**_

_**_ Je te comprends, c'est important d'avoir sa famille auprès de soi.**_

Caspian se renferma.

Mes sœurs m'avaient dit qu'il était orphelin. Je comprenais très bien ce qu'il ressentait, après tout, mes parents me considéraient comme une paria.

_**_ Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je sais ce que tu peux ressentir et je… je suis désolée.**_

_**_ Tu as encore tes parents.**_

_**_ Pas vraiment. Pour eux, leur fille aînée est morte. Ils n'ont plus que quatre enfants.**_

Je me retournais afin de ne pas croiser son regard. Il était la première personne à qui j'en parlais, à qui je me confiais alors que je ne le connaissais que depuis peu.

Une vague de colère se propagea dans tout mon corps, je posais mes mains sur le bastingage, le serrant de toutes mes forces, faisant blanchir les jointures de mes doigts.

Caspian posa sa main sur mon épaule. Je frissonnais à ce doux contact.

_**_ Je ne savais pas.**_

_**_ Je me suis fait à l'idée de ne plus les voir, **_dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Je me préoccupais plus de l'avenir qu'ils réservaient à mes deux sœurs, en particulier pour Susan qui avait l'âge de se marier. J'avais peur que mes parents lui arrangent, à elle-aussi, un mariage avec un homme violent et sans cœur, comme Evan. Je ne voulais pas que ma sœur vive le cauchemar que moi-même j'avais vécu.

Je chassais ses mauvaises pensées de mon esprit.

_**_ Peut-être qu'un jour, ils reviendront sur leur décision, **_me réconforta-t-il.

_**_ Peut-être… Mais je refuserai de les voir. J'ai trop souffert**__, _murmurais-je plus à moi-même qu'à Caspian.

L'arrivée de Lucy et d'Edmund mit fin à cette discussion. Caspian ôta également sa main de mon épaule. Lucy semblait préoccupée, tandis qu'Edmund nous souriait.

_**_ Eustache est vraiment malade. Le mal de mer, c'est horrible. Si j'avais avec moi mon vieux cordial, je pourrais le guérir.**_

_**_ Mais tu l'as**_, lui répondit Caspian_.__** J'avais complètement oublié. Tu l'avais laissé en partant, alors j'ai pensé qu'on pouvait le considérer comme un des trésors de la Couronne, aussi je l'ai emporté… Si tu penses devoir en gaspiller pour une petite chose comme le mal de mer.**_

_**_ Il ne m'en faudrait qu'une goutte, **_dit-elle.

Caspian nous proposa de le suivre de nouveau à l'arrière du bateau. Il nous mena vers la grande salle dorée qui précédait la chambre royale. Il ouvrit une armoire et donna à Lucy son cordial. Il sortit également une épée qu'il tendit à Edmund.

__ __**C'est l'épée de Peter ! **_s'exclama Edmund en la reconnaissant.

__ __**Oui c'est elle, **_dit Caspian en la prenant et la lui tendant_. __**Tiens, elle est à toi maintenant.**_

__ __**Non ! Il te l'a donné, elle t'appartient, **_refusa mon frère.

Caspian sourit et l'accrocha à sa ceinture. Je vis un arc et des flèches dans l'armoire. Caspian les regarda quelques secondes, sa main semblait être attirée par les objets mais il referma l'armoire comme si de rien n'était. Il s'agissait sûrement de l'arc que le Père Noël avait offert à Susan.

Lucy partit rapidement auprès d'Eustache, tandis qu'avec Edmund et Caspian nous retournâmes sur le pont.

La nuit commençait à tomber. L'équipage du « Passeur d'Aurore » œuvrait au calme. A l'avant du bateau, quelques marins chantaient des chansons Narniennes. Je m'accoudais au bastingage et contemplais le coucher du soleil. Caspian et Edmund discutaient politique, enfin je supposais, je préférais écouter le bruit des vagues s'échouant contre le bateau.

_ _**Laureen, tu viens ? Nous allons manger,** _me proposa Edmund.

Je me retournais. Caspian et Edmund se tenaient devant moi accompagnés de Lucie. Mon regard croisa celui du jeune Roi qui me fit un sourire en coin. Je lui souris en retour et porta mon attention sur Lucie dont les yeux pétillaient de bonheur. Elle semblait les avoir rejoints depuis un bon moment.

_ _**Je meurs de faim ! **_avouais-je.

_**_ Et moi donc ! **_lança Edmund.

_**_ Tu as toujours faim, petit frère !**_

Edmund sourit, fier de lui, puis il partit avec Caspian, à grandes enjambées, en direction de la salle à manger, tandis que Lucie et moi nous marchions tranquillement.

_**_ Tu semblais sereine tout à l'heure**_, me dit ma sœur.

_**_ Je l'étais… Même trop, je ne me suis même pas aperçue de ta présence !**_

_**_ J'ai vu ça ! Mais je suis contente, il y avait longtemps que je ne t'avais vu si calme ! **_

Je souris et pris la main de ma sœur. Et c'est dans cet esprit, que nous entrâmes dans la salle à manger.


	5. Chapter 5

**Renaissance **

* * *

**Le Monde de Narnia ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à C.S. Lewis.**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Se dévoiler peu à peu**

* * *

_**POV Laureen**_

Trois nuits s'étaient écoulées depuis notre arrivée sur le « Passeur d'Aurore ». Nous ne manquions de rien : Caspian et son équipage étaient vraiment au petit soin avec nous. Durant ces quelques jours, j'avais pu remarquer à quel point Lucie et Edmund étaient aimés des Narniens.

Caspian passait tout son temps libre en notre compagnie, nous narrant tous les changements qu'il y avait eu depuis le précédent voyage de mes frères et sœurs. Nous allions très souvent sur le pont du bateau tous les deux, à bavarder de choses et d'autres, mais aussi à contempler la mer en silence. Sa présence me réjouissait, et ses regards et ses gestes, me prouvaient que ce sentiment était réciproque.

Ce matin, nous étions tous sur le pont, Lucie reprisait sa chemise afin de la mettre à sa taille Eustache était à ses côtés, il écrivait dans son carnet : son « journal intime », comme j'aimais si souvent lui dire, ce qui le mettait en rogne. Edmund discutait avec Ripitchip d'un certain Trompillon, si je me souviens bien il s'agissait du nain qui avait mené mes frères et sœurs auprès de Caspian. Le jeune Roi, quant à lui, était adossé au bastingage qui me faisait face et affûtait son épée.

J'étais assise, la tête posée sur mes jambes qui étaient relevées, mais je pouvais sentir son regard se poser sur moi à plusieurs reprises. Je n'y portais pas vraiment attention, j'étais plus occupée à essayer de rattraper mes heures de sommeil perdues. En effet, j'avais passé une très mauvaise nuit : le bateau n'avait cessé de tanguer, ce qui m'a valu d'être réveillée assez souvent… A défaut de Lucie qui ne s'était pas réveillée une seule fois.

Après plusieurs minutes, je sentis quelqu'un s'asseoir à mes côtés. J'ouvris les yeux, tournais ma tête et aperçus Caspian qui me souriait.

_**_ T'ai-je réveillé ?**_

_**_ Non, je me reposais juste un peu.**_

_**_ Hmmm, mauvaise nuit ?**_

_**_ Oui, je ne suis pas habituée à dormir sur un bateau, ça bouge trop à mon goût.**_

Je remarquais de belles marques violettes qui trônaient sous ses yeux, qui soit dit en passant n'enlevaient rien à leurs beautés.

_**_ Tu as l'air d'avoir mal dormi, toi aussi. Nous aurions du te laisser ton lit.**_

_**_ Oh ! Non, ce n'est pas le hamac. Ce sont juste quelques cauchemars qui sont revenus me hanter… De vieux cauchemars que je préférerais oublier.**_

_**_ Encore un point en commun**__, _lui souris-je.

Il me sourit à son tour.

Les cauchemars étaient devenus fréquents après mon agression. Tous les soirs, je revivais la scène précédant mon viol, la seule dont je me souvenais. Mais, depuis quelques semaines, ces cauchemars étaient plus espacés, moins violents. Je gardais l'espoir qu'un jour, ils disparaissent, me permettant de vivre normalement, sans peur et sans angoisse.

_**_ Tu… Tu veux en parler ? **_lui demandais-je_._

__ __**Ce sont justes des bribes de mon enfance qui se mélangent. Le plus souvent, je me vois essayé d'être le fils parfait, d'être un Prince parfait, pour mon Père. Tu sais, il passait très peu de temps en ma compagnie, alors les quelques moments que je passais avec lui, il fallait que je sois le fils qu'il avait toujours désiré. Mais j'étais loin d'être un Prince parfait et maintenant, je suis loin d'être un Roi parfait, comme l'était mon Père.**_

_**_ Je ne connaissais pas ton Père, Caspian, mais chaque être est différent : tu as des qualités et des défauts propres à toi-même. Tu ne peux pas ressembler à ton Père, avoir la même façon de gouverner que Lui, c'est impossible. Tu peux le prendre en exemple, mais tu ne seras jamais Lui !**_

_**_ Je sais, c'est bien pour cela que je doute de mes capacités à gouverner et ces doutes me suivent jusque dans mes rêves…**_

_**_ Les doutes permettent de se remettre en question, ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Ça nous permet de juger nos actes, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais. Un royaume doit être très difficile à gouverner, surtout si tu es seul, mais il faut que tu arrêtes de te prendre autant la tête. Aslan t'a donné toute sa confiance en tant que Roi de Narnia, c'est qu'il sait que tu en es capable !**_

_**_ Fais-moi penser à te donner une place de Conseiller lorsque nous rentrerons à Cair Paravel !**_

_**_ Fais attention, je vais te prendre aux mots !**_

_**_ Tu peux !**_

_**_ Laureen Pevensie, Conseiller Royal ! Ça sonne bien ! **_rigolais-je.

Caspian acquiesça et me fit un magnifique sourire en coin.

_**_ Tu fais, toi aussi, des cauchemars ?**_ osa-t-il me demander.

_**_ Oui, **_dis-je en me renfermant sur moi-même.

Je fronçais les sourcils, je n'aimais pas parler de mon agression à chaque fois, les souvenirs affluaient, me nouant l'estomac.

Caspian remarqua mon changement d'humeur. Il se rapprocha de moi, nos épaules se touchant, puis il prit ma main dans la sienne et entrelaça nos doigts. Je savais qu'il ne me ferait aucun mal, mais par habitude je me tendis, essayant de retirer ma main. En vain, le jeune Roi la tenait fermement comme s'il avait anticipé ma réaction.

Je fermais les yeux et respirais profondément. Son contact et la douce chaleur qu'il dégageait m'apaisa assez rapidement.

_**_ Si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, je comprendrai. Mais sache que si un jour tu as besoin de parler, je serais là pour toi… Je serai toujours là.**_

Mon cœur eut un raté.

_Je serai toujours là._

Le sera t'il encore lorsqu'il saura la vérité ?

Je le regardais longuement tandis qu'il fixait un point invisible devant lui. Il se mit à me caresser tendrement le dos de ma main avec son pouce. Je détournais mon regard, le posant sur la balustrade devant moi. Un long silence s'en suivit, où je réfléchissais sur ce que je devais faire, sur ce que je devais lui dire.

**_ **_**Il y a un an, on m'a… on m'a agressé… assez violemment…**_

Je sentis le regard de Caspian se poser sur moi, il me serra la main un peu plus fort.

_**_ J'en ai gardé de graves séquelles et chaque soir depuis ce jour, je revis mon agression.**_

Je baissais la tête, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

Caspian relâcha ma main et posa la sienne en dessous de mon menton et me le releva, le tournant vers lui. De son autre main, il essuya les larmes qui s'étaient mises à couler le long de mes joues. Son regard plein de tendresse me donna le courage de continuer mon histoire.

_**_ Ce jour-là, j'ai tout perdu… Mes parents… Mes amis… Ma vie a été détruite à cause de**__**Lui**__._

_**_ Ton ancien fiancé ?**_ me demanda Caspian.

__ __**Comment…**_

_**_ Comment je le sais ? **_me coupa-t-il.

__ __**Oui…**_

_**_ Susan m'avait parlé de Lui, et Edmund m'a dit qu'il avait détruit ta vie alors j'en ai conclu…**_

_**_ Que c'était lui, **_le coupais-je à mon tour.

__ __**Oui.**_

_**_ Je n'ai jamais raconté à qui que ce soit, ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là. Et pour le moment, je ne m'en sens pas capable.**_

_**_ Je ne te demande rien, Laureen.**_

_**_ Je sais.**_

_**_ Mais je te l'ai dit, je serai toujours là.**_

J'acquiesçais.

Il me caressa tendrement la joue et déposa un baiser sur mon front. Il reprit ma main dans la sienne, nos épaules toujours collées l'une à l'autre. Aucun de nous, ne parla, nous profitions seulement de la présence de l'autre.

La fatigue reprenant le dessus, je posais ma tête sur son épaule et fermais mes yeux, me laissant envahir par le sommeil. Avant de m'endormir, je sentis sa tête se poser sur la mienne.

* * *

**_ **_**Caspian ! Laureen ! Réveillez-vous !**_

J'ouvris lentement les yeux, ma tête était toujours posée sur l'épaule de Caspian. Le jeune Roi se redressa à l'appel de son prénom.

Edmund était agenouillé devant nous, un grand sourire étirait ses lèvres.

_**_ Bien dormis ?**_ nous demanda-t-il.

J'acquiesçais tout en me frottant les yeux. Caspian se mit debout puis s'étira alors que mon frère me tendit sa main, m'aidant à me relever.

**_ **_**Nous approchons des Iles Solitaires, Drinian nous attend à l'avant du bateau.**_

A notre arrivée, un marin tendit une longue vue à Caspian et lui désigna un point de son doigt. Il regarda, sourit et passa l'objet à mon frère.

__ __**Nous arrivons vers Felimath**_**,** déclara Caspian.

__ __**Cette chère vieille Felimath ! **_s'exclama Lucie en tapant des mains. _**Oh ! Edmund, cela fait si longtemps que toi et moi l'avons vu pour la dernière fois !**_

_**_ Je n'ai jamais compris comment il se fait qu'elle appartienne à Narnia**__, _dit Caspian_. __**Est-ce que Peter le Magnifique l'a conquise ?**_

__ __**Oh non**__**,**_ répondit Edmund. _**Elle était Narnienne bien avant nous. Du temps de la Sorcière Blanche.**_

__ __**Sire, allons-nous jeter l'ancre ici ? **_s'enquit Drinian.

__ __**Oui, j'aurai bien aimé me dégourdir les jambes !**_

__ __**Moi aussi !**_ renchérit ma sœur.

__ __**Tu viens avec nous, n'est-ce pas ? **_me demanda Caspian.

__ __**Avec grand plaisir !**_ acceptais-je, contente de pouvoir enfin marcher sur la terre ferme.

__ __**Et toi ? **_demanda-t-il à Eustache, qui boudait dans son coin.

__ __**Tout plutôt que de rester sur ce bateau pourri !**_

__ __**Pourri ? **_s'étonna le jeune Roi.

__ __**Eustache ! Excuse-toi !**_ le réprimandais-je.

__ __**Non ! Et lorsque nous débarquerons, j'irai déposer une assignation contre eux auprès du Consul britannique !**_

_**_ Une assignation ? **_demanda Ripitchip_. __**Comment on dépose ça ?**_

__ __**Tout le monde sait ça ! **_lui répondit Eustache.

__ __**Eustache, il n'y a aucun Consul ici**__, _lui dit Edmund, dépité.

__ __**Tu dis ça juste pour m'ennuyer ! Je veux qu'on m'y amène lorsque nous arriverons sur l'île !**_

__ __**Eustache…**__, _commença Lucie.

__ __**Je veux qu'on y aille et maintenant !**_

Eustache continuait à brailler de plus en plus fort. Enervée, je fermais les yeux et me pinçais l'arête du nez.

_Ne pas le tuer, ne pas le tuer, ne pas le tuer, ne pas le tuer, ne pas le tuer ne pas le tuer, ne pas le tuer, ne pas le tuer, ne pas le tuer !_

_**_ Eustache, ça suffit !**_ lui lança Edmund, assez sèchement.

_**_ Sinon quoi ? **__**Tu n'oserais rien faire contre moi ! **__**Espèce d'orphelin !**_

J'ouvris les yeux au même moment, et serrais violement mes poings.

_Ça suffit, il a poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin !_

Je m'avançais rapidement auprès de mon cousin et l'empoignais au niveau de la nuque.

_**_ Aïe ! Tu me fais mal ! Mais lâche-moi !**_

_**_ Je te lâcherai quand tu arrêteras ta crise d'enfant gâté !**_

_**_ Je le dirai à mon Père, on portera plainte contre toi ! C'est tout ce que tu mérites après le déshonneur que tu as fait à ta propre famille ! Tu n'es plus rien pour nous !**_

Je le relâchais et reculais de quelques pas, posant une main devant ma bouche.

_Qui l'a mis au courant ? Il n'était pas sensé le savoir !_

_**_ Tais-toi Eustache ! **_hurla Lucie, qui commençait à pleurer.

**_ **_**Non ! Père m'a tout raconté ! Je n'aurais pas été obligé de vous supporter tout ce temps chez moi si Evan l'avait tué cette nuit-là !**_

Mon cœur rata un battement.

Ma respiration devient haletante et saccadée.

Mes jambes ne supportant plus mon poids, je m'agenouillais assez violement sur le sol en bois du bateau.

_Evan…_

_Un simple prénom qui faisait remonter temps de souffrance en moi._

Je serrais mes poings avec force, mes ongles entrant dans mes paumes. Je pouvais sentir mon sang couler entre mes doigts.

Des larmes silencieuses glissèrent le long de mes joues, me rendant temporairement aveugle. J'étais blessée par les paroles de mon cousin, mais j'étais aussi en colère contre lui et aussi contre moi pour avoir autant intériorisé durant ces longs mois de souffrance.

Je sentis quelqu'un me prendre dans ses bras, m'envahissant d'une douce chaleur.

_Caspian._

Je me laissais aller contre lui, posant ma tête contre son torse, mes mains s'accrochant avec désespoir à sa tunique. Il me caressait tendrement les cheveux, me demandant de me calmer, me disant qu'il était là.

Me calmer…

Je n'y arrivais pas, trop de sentiments contradictoires se battaient au fond de moi : stupeur, tristesse, rage, colère, dégoût, peur, amour.

Si seulement je pouvais effacer mes souvenirs…

Mes foutus cauchemars…

Mon enfer personnel…

* * *

**POV Caspian**

Au nom d'Aslan, comment pouvait-il dire ça ?

Comment pouvait-il penser une seule seconde vouloir la mort de sa propre cousine ?

Et surtout, comment osait-il avouer tout cela devant des inconnus !

Je lançais un regard à Drinian, lui faisant comprendre de nous laisser seuls et par la même occasion de faire partir les matelots qui étaient venus voir la raison de nos cris.

Lorsque Laureen s'affaissa violement au sol, je ne réfléchis pas une seule seconde et je m'agenouillai à ses côtés. Je l'attirais dans une étreinte de fer, lui caressant les cheveux avec tendresse pendant que je la berçais doucement.

_**_ Je suis là Laureen, calme-toi. Cesse de pleurer, je t'en prie.**_

Elle s'accrocha à moi, posant sa tête contre mon torse.

La voir dans cet état me faisait vraiment mal au cœur. Je continuais de la bercer malgré ses pleurs silencieux et son manque de réaction. Lucie vint vers nous, déposant ses petites mains sur le dos de sa sœur qu'elle se mit à caresser, afin de la réconforter.

Eustache semblait ravi d'avoir autant blessé sa cousine. Il la regardait, railleur. Voulant défendre son aînée, Edmund se rapprocha de lui, menaçant.

_**_ Comment peux-tu lui cracher ça au visage ? Comment peux-tu être aussi méprisant avec elle ?**_

_**_ J'ai seulement dit ce que tout le monde pensait !**_

_**_ Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit-là et tu te permets de la juger, et pire encore, de vouloir sa mort ?!**_

Plus Edmund avançait et plus son cousin reculait.

_**_ J'en sais suffisamment pour dire que ta sœur n'est qu'une traîn…**_

Eustache n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Edmund lui asséna un crochet du droit qui le fit tomber à terre, le nez en sang.

Laureen se tendit à l'injure de son cousin. Elle releva la tête en direction d'Eustache, gardant ses mains accrochées à ma tunique. Ses yeux, rougis par les larmes, ne reflétaient plus que de la colère. Elle relâcha mon habit taché de son sang, et se releva avec difficulté. Je continuais à la maintenir contre moi afin qu'elle ne tombe pas. Elle me remercia du bout des lèvres, me demandant de la lâcher. Ce que je fis malgré moi.

Elle avança, chancelante, auprès d'Eustache qui était toujours à terre. Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés, l'attrapa en dessous de la gorge, puis lui chuchota quelques phrases à l'oreille. Eustache devint livide, acquiesçant à chaque murmure de sa cousine.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle se releva de nouveau et partit dans la chambre royale, sans un seul regard dans notre direction. Lucie courut la rejoindre dans les secondes qui suivirent.

Je regardais Edmund qui s'approchait de moi.

_**_ Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il vient de se passer… ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver.**_

_**_ Ça va ne t'inquiète pas… Ce n'est pas de ta faute, ni de celle de tes sœurs.**_

Sur ces paroles, je m'approchais du rouquin, qui pleurnichait, assis par terre.

_**_ Si je t'entends de nouveau insulter Laureen, tu auras à en répondre devant moi et je serai moins clément que ton cousin ! Est-ce bien compris ?**_

Le jeune homme acquiesça, tremblant de tous ses membres. J'appelais Rynelf qui le conduisit dans les quartiers de l'équipage.

_**_ Ça va ta main ?**_ demandais-je à Edmund.

_**_ Ça va, j'ai eu pire**__, _rigola-t_-_il. _**Et puis ça me démangeait depuis quelques temps !**_

_**_ Je veux bien te croire ! **_souriais-je. _**Il a l'air choqué par ce que ta sœur lui a dit.**_

_**_ Je pense qu'elle lui a tout simplement révélé la vérité. Ce que son père lui a dit, n'était que mensonge.**_

Je ne connais que deux possibilités pour avoir déshonoré sa propre famille : soit elle s'est enfuie avec un autre homme, soit elle a consommé avant le mariage.

Je ne pense pas que Laureen soit du genre à faire cela…

_**_ Caspian, ma sœur n'est pas une traînée.**_

_**_ Je n'oserais jamais penser une telle chose de ta sœur !**_

_**_ Je l'espère, car ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit-là n'était pas voulu de Laureen. Bien au contraire. J'aimerais pouvoir tout te raconter, mais c'est à elle de le faire. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que tu ne la rejetteras pas, ce jour-là.**_

_**_ Je ne lui ferai jamais ça ! Jamais ! Je tiens trop à elle,**_lui avouais-je.

__ __**J'avais remarqué ! Et c'est réciproque, ma sœur tient beaucoup à toi. Bon, je vais voir Drinian, tu devrais aller voir si ma sœur va mieux**__, _me proposa-t-il.

J'acquiesçais puis, partis en direction de mon ancienne chambre.


	6. Chapter 6

**Renaissance **

* * *

**Le Monde de Narnia ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à C.S. Lewis.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6: Ton passé m'importe peu**

POV Laureen

J'allais dans la chambre royale où j'y fis les cent pas, incapable de me calmer. Je n'avais qu'une envie : tout casser ! De toutes mes forces, je frappais le mur qui me faisait face. Une douleur vive se répandit le long de mes doigts jusqu'à mon poignet que je me mis à serrer avec mon autre main.

Je baissais la tête et laissais les larmes rouler sur mes joues telles les gouttes d'eau d'un jour de pluie. Un jour de de tristesse et de douleur_._

Où que j'aille et quoi que je fasse, mon passé me hantait et me poursuivait sans relâche. Et maintenant même cet imbécile d'Eustache s'y mettait ! Je secouais ma tête de gauche à droite, mon cousin n'était qu'un imbécile_, _le digne fils de son père…

Ma violence passagère et la douleur qu'elle éveilla dans mon corps, me calma rapidement. J'allais m'assoir sur le lit, dos à la porte. Je regardais dans le vide, mes pensées tournées vers le jeune Roi : il avait tout entendu…

Que devait-il penser de moi ?

_Que je n'étais qu'une moins que rien._

_Que je n'étais qu'une traînée._

Pourtant, il était venu me réconforter lorsque j'en avais eu le plus besoin. Il m'avait pris dans ses bras, m'enveloppant d'une délicieuse chaleur.

Je ne savais plus quoi penser… J'étais complètement perdue…

Je baissais mon regard et remarquais l'état de mes mains : mes paumes ainsi que le dos d'une de mes mains étaient tâchées de sang… Mon sang.

Je fermais les yeux et soupirais de lassitude.

__ __**Quelle imbécile…, **_soufflais-je en sortant un mouchoir de ma poche de pantalon afin d'essuyer le sang.

_**_ Attends, je vais te soigner**__, _me dit Lucie, qui entrait dans la chambre, avec un bol d'eau et des morceaux de tissu.

Je me retournais et la regardais s'avancer vers moi. Un petit sourire triste étira mes lèvres : qu'importe ce qu'il pouvait m'arriver, Lucie était toujours là pour moi. Tout comme Edmund…

Elle s'agenouilla devant moi, déposant le bol à mes pieds. Elle imbiba un des tissus d'eau et commença à nettoyer les plaies de ma main gauche.

_**_ Eustache n'est qu'un idiot, **_lança-t-elle.

N'ayant pas envie de parler, j'hochais la tête en silence.

Elle déposa le tissu tâché de sang dans le bol et me regarda tendrement. Elle passa sa main sur mes joues, ôtant les quelques larmes qui y restaient.

__ __**Tu te sens mieux ?**_

_**_ Oui, je crois…**_

_**_ Je ne t'avais pas vu pleurer depuis cette nuit à l'hôpital, **_dit-elle tristement.

_**_ Je pensais être assez forte en intériorisant toutes mes émotions, mes souffrances ainsi que mon passé, mais je me suis trompée, **_admis-je.

_ _**Pleurer n'est pas un signe de faiblesse**_, me réconforta Lucie. _**Pleurer permet d'évacuer toute ta colère et toute ta tristesse.**_

_**_ Si je devais tout évacuer, j'en aurais pour six mois**_, ironisais-je.

Lucie sourit puis regarda derrière moi. Je me retournais et vis Caspian qui nous regardait depuis le seuil de la porte. Il s'approcha de nous, son regard ancré au mien et s'accroupit à côté de Lucie. Il prit délicatement le tissu qui était dans le bol.

__ __**Je peux ?**_ demanda-t-il à ma sœur.

_**_ Bien sûr, Caspian ! Je vais voir comment va le nez d'Eustache. A plus tard.**_

Je souris à ma sœur, la regardant partir.

Lorsqu'elle fut sortie, je reportais mon attention sur Caspian qui essorait le linge. Il prit ma main gauche et y ôta les dernières traces de sang. Je frissonnais au contact de ses mains sur les miennes.

_**_ Je suis désolée, **_soufflais-je.

_**_ Non, ne t'excuse surtout pas, tu n'as rien fait. Si quelqu'un doit faire ses excuses pour son comportement, c'est ton cousin.**_

J'acquiesçais tandis que Caspian enroulait un tissu propre autour de ma main, puis il entreprit de nettoyer ma main droite, m'arrachant une grimace de douleur lorsqu'il effleura une de mes blessures avec le tissu.

_**_ T'ai-je fais mal ? **_s'inquiéta-t-il.

_**_ Je crois que je me suis blessée en frappant le mur, **_lui avouais-je.

Le jeune Roi fronça les sourcils et fit délicatement bouger chacun de mes doigts, les examinant avec attention.

_**_ Ils n'ont pas l'air cassé, **_me dit-il. _**Je pense qu'ils seraient déjà enflés si c'était le cas.**_

Je bougeais doucement mes doigts sous le regard soucieux de Caspian. C'était douloureux mais supportable.

_**_ Les murs remportent très souvent la victoire, **_me lança le jeune homme.

_**_ J'étais trop énervée pour penser à ce que je faisais, **_dis-je honteuse.

_**_ Le plus important c'est que ce ne soit pas cassé**_, me dit-il, un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

Il reprit sa tâche, ses gestes se faisant plus délicats.

_**_ Je tenais à te remercier Caspian.**_

_**_ Je t'avais promis que je serai là.**_

Il arrêta de me soigner et me regarda tendrement.

_**_ Ton passé m'importe peu Laureen. C'est le présent qui m'intéresse. Notre présent ! Et notre avenir !**_

Il posa sa main sur ma joue, me la caressant tendrement.

_**_ Ça peut te paraître précipité**_, murmura-t-il, _**mais je tiens énormément à toi. Tu m'as entièrement soumis à tes charmes.**_

_**_ Mes charmes ?**_

_**_ Oui, je ne puis songer à rien d'autre qu'à te tenir dans mes bras et t'avoir à mes côtés. Je t'aime et je suis à tes ordres, que tu veuilles ou non de moi.**_

Je souris tendrement devant cette déclaration. Je posais ma main sur la sienne, la collant encore plus contre ma joue, malgré la douleur qui me tiraillait les doigts.

_**_ C'est loin d'être précipité Caspian, je t'aime moi aussi. Ta présence m'est devenue vitale, je me sens vide lorsque tu n'es pas auprès de moi. Seulement…**_

_**_ Seulement ?**_

_**_ Seulement, tu devras être patient. J'ai vécu des choses horribles avec mon ancien fiancé. Des choses qui ne s'oublient pas aussi facilement et qui m'ont laissées des marques que je garderai surement toute ma vie.**_

_**_ On ira à ton rythme, je ne te forcerai à rien. Je désire seulement ton bonheur.**_

Il se redressa et me déposa un baiser sur le front, puis sur le nez. Il regarda mes lèvres attendant mon accord pour m'embrasser, mais il changea d'avis et embrassa ma joue.

Lorsqu'il se recula, je posais à mon tour ma main gauche sur sa joue, la caressant tendrement. Je m'approchais de lui et l'embrassais sur la joue puis sur le nez. Je posais mon front contre le sien, fermant les yeux afin de profiter de ce merveilleux moment. Nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes, profitant de la présence de l'autre.

_ _**Il faut que je finisse de te soigner**_, murmura-t-il, aucunement motivé à cesser notre étreinte.

**_ **_**Je sais**_, soufflais-je.

_**_ Et puis, on doit surement nous attendre sur le pont.**_

_**_ Hmmm… Surement.**_

Je me reculais malgré moi, Caspian me souriant. Mes yeux se posèrent sur ses lèvres fines et tellement parfaites.

_Je n'avais qu'une seule envie : y gouter._

Cet homme avait chamboulé ma vie. Je n'aurais jamais pensé ressentir toutes ces émotions avec un autre homme surtout si rapidement.

Inconsciemment je me mordis ma lèvre inférieure et m'approchais de lui, puis je déposais sur ses lèvres un chaste baiser. Le sourire du jeune Roi s'agrandit, il s'approcha à son tour et effleura mes lèvres des siennes, lentement, comme pour me laisser le temps de le repousser si je le souhaitais.

_Mais je ne le fis pas._

Mes mains tremblaient et mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine mais je le laissais m'embrasser, désirant ce baiser, malgré la peur qui me tiraillait l'estomac.

Lorsque le baiser prit fin, il me fit un magnifique sourire puis il reprit ses soins sur ma main blessée. Mes plaies étant nettoyées, il enroula un tissu autour de ma main, se leva puis alla chercher une tunique - la sienne étant tâchée par mon sang - et des mitaines dans son coffre. Il enveloppa mes mains avec les mitaines afin de maintenir mes « bandages improvisés ».

__ __**Ça empêchera les saignements**__,_ m'expliqua-t-il.

_**_ Merci beaucoup.**_

_**_ Avec plaisir. Je…. J'aimerais me changer, ça ne te dérange pas si…**_

_**_ Non, bien sûr que non, je vais me retourner, **_rougis-je.

Je me retournais en direction de la porte et attendis que mon jeune Roi ait fini de se changer. Lorsque ce fut fait, il me prit délicatement la main et nous mena sur le pont du bateau.

Lucie et Edmund nous y attendaient, accompagnés de Drinian. Le bateau avait jeté l'ancre, et au loin, nous pouvions voir Felimath.

Eustache était à quelques mètres de nous, assis contre la balustrade, il écrivait dans son journal, nous ignorant royalement. Caspian garda ma main dans la sienne de façon possessive, montrant à qui voulait le voir l'évolution de notre relation.

__ __**Tu vas mieux ?**_ me demanda Edmund.

_**_ Oui, merci de m'avoir défendu Edmund.**_

Mon frère vint vers moi et me prit dans ses bras, je dus lâcher la main de Caspian afin de rendre son étreinte à mon cadet.

__ __**Il n'aurait jamais dû dire cela**_, murmura-t-il. _**Ses injures étaient injustifiées.**_

_**_ Je sais Ed…**_

_**_ Je n'aime pas te savoir malheureuse, **_me souffla-t-il.

Il me relâcha légèrement tout en me regardant.

_**_ Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.**_

Il me serra de nouveau dans ses bras

_**_ Je m'inquiéterai toujours pour toi !**_

_**_ Tout comme moi pour toi !**_

_**_ Ça a l'air sérieux avec Caspian,**_ me lança-t-il, changeant complétement de sujet et me faisant rougir par la même occasion.

__ __**Je… Euh…, **_bégayais-je, ne sachant quoi lui répondre.

_**_ Je suis content pour vous deux ! Tu le mérites et lui aussi ! **_murmura-t-il.

Sur ces paroles, il me relâcha et alla vers Caspian, lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Caspian lui sourit et me regarda pour voir si j'allais bien. Je lui souris en retour et alla auprès de ma sœur, qui me donna la main.

_**_ Nous allons accoster sur l'île**_, me dit-elle toute excitée. _**Les marins sont en train de préparer les chaloupes !**_

En quelques minutes, plusieurs chaloupes fut mises à la mer, les hommes embarquèrent assez rapidement. Caspian monta dans l'une d'elle, m'aidant à y prendre place. Lucie s'assit à mes côtés tandis qu'Edmund prit place vers Caspian. Eustache, qui était resté dans son coin depuis mon arrivée avec Caspian, monta dans une autre chaloupe avec Ripitchip.

Les chaloupes nous déposèrent sur la plage de Felimath où Caspian sauta en premier de l'embarcation, tant son excitation était grande. Il m'aida à mettre pieds à terre, nos regards restant accrochés quelques instants. Pendant qu'il aidait Lucie à descendre, je me retournais et promenais mon regard autour de moi. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que le Passeur d'Aurore me paraisse si petit !

C'était exquis d'être à nouveau sur le rivage, de sentir cette odeur de terre et d'herbage, même si j'ai l'impression que le sol tangue et roule comme un bateau !

Je reportais mon attention sur Caspian et Edmund. Le jeune Telmarin lui tendait une épée, que mon frère accepta avec joie. Puis, il se tourna vers moi, une seconde épée en main, hésitant à me la donner. Mais Edmund s'en empara et me la proposa.

_**_ Lorsque nous étions enfants, tu jouais très souvent à la guerre avec Peter et moi et si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu étais plutôt douée pour manier l'épée, non ? Mais peut-être as-tu oublié ?**_

Il me lança un regard de défi que je lui rendis. Puis, je lui pris l'épée des mains, l'accrochant à ma ceinture. Caspian semblait étonné que je sache me servir d'une épée !

_**_ Mais tu es encore un enfant, petit frère !**_

__ __**Pourquoi, pas toi ? **_me lança-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

_**_ Petit impertinent, va !**_

Je fis semblant de lui mettre une baffe sur la tête ce qui fit rire Caspian. Le jeune Telmarin s'arma, quant à lui, de l'épée de Peter, qu'il attacha à sa ceinture, et d'une arbalète.

Lorsque tout le monde eut débarqués, nous nous enfonçâmes dans les terres en gravissant une colline basse, mais assez escarpée. En arrivant en haut, nous vîmes un village qui semblait abandonné.

Sur place, il n'y avait pas un chat et surtout pas un bruit, c'était franchement lugubre ! Les Narniens étaient aux aguets, prêts à bondir au moindre bruit. Voyant mon inquiétude, Caspian vint vers moi et me prit délicatement la main, prenant bien soin de ne pas appuyer sur les blessures. Il embrassa tendrement l'intérieur de mon poignet, son regard rivé au mien.

Je me sentais beaucoup mieux tout à coup !

Nous continuâmes à avancer, main dans la main et après un rapide tour, nous en vînmes à la conclusion qu'il n'y avait aucun signe de vie ici.

__ __**Retournez sur le Passeur d'Aurore, **_ordonna Caspian à son équipage. _**Et reposez-vous, vous l'avez bien mérité ! Si à l'aube nous ne sommes pas revenus, envoyez des renforts !**_

Les hommes le remercièrent puis ils retournèrent aux chaloupes, discutant gaiement. Il ne restait plus que Caspian, Lucie, Edmund, moi et … Eustache.

**_ **_**Peut-être**__**devrions-nous aussi y aller, cet endroit me donne la chair de poule**__,_ intervient Lucy.

_**_ Nous n'avons pas encore exploré ce bâtiment**__, _fit remarquer Edmund.

Je me tournais vers le bâtiment qu'il désignait mais ne vit là qu'une église abandonnée.

**_** _**Si vous le permettez, je préfèrerais rester dehors. Je n'aurai qu'à faire le guet**_**, **se proposa Eustache.

_ _**De toute façon, tu nous gênerais plus qu'autre chose si tu restais avec nous**_, lui lança méchamment Edmund.

**_ **_**Edmund !**_

_**_ Quoi Lucie ? Je dis seulement ce que tout le monde pense !**_

Caspian lâcha ma main et sortit un poignard d'une de ses bottes et le donna à Eustache, prenant bien soin de tendre vers lui le manche et non la lame.

_**_ Prend-le, on ne sait jamais.**_

Eustache l'attrapa et la pointe de l'arme rejoint rapidement le sol avec un léger bruit de ferraille. Caspian le regardait, dépité, quant à moi, je tâchais de dissimuler mon sourire.

Tandis qu'Edmund et Lucie avançaient vers le bâtiment, Caspian vint à mes côtés.

__ __**Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée de lui donner un poignard. Il serait capable de se blesser avec**__, _rigolais-je.

_**_ Moqueuse !**_

_**_ Je dirais réaliste, plutôt !**_

Il sourit puis m'embrassa le front. Nous rejoignîmes ma famille, à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Lucie et Edmund étaient penchés sur un pupitre. En m'approchant, je pus distinguer un registre avec des prix et des noms.

__ __**Qui sont tous ces gens ? **__**Et pourquoi on a rayé leurs noms ? **_demanda Lucie.

__ __**On dirait un journal de comptes**__, _répondis_-_je.

__ __**Ils ont été vendus, **_nous expliqua Caspian.

Au même instant, les cloches du bâtiment se mirent à sonner.


	7. Chapter 7

**Renaissance **

* * *

**Le Monde de Narnia ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à C.S. Lewis.**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Mon Sauveur, mon bien-aimé Roi**

* * *

**POV Laureen**

Nous levâmes la tête et vîmes des hommes descendre, l'épée à la main, le long des cordes accrochées aux cloches. Edmund, Lucie et moi dégainâmes nos épées, tandis que Caspian, se posta devant moi, tenant son arbalète devant lui.

Ils nous encerclèrent assez rapidement. Caspian tira quelques flèches, visant juste à chaque fois. Puis, il jeta l'arbalète par terre pour continuer le combat avec l'épée Narnienne.

Trois hommes armés m'encerclèrent. Je soufflais un bon coup, levais mon épée et la balançais sur le premier qui tomba à terre, assommé. Je grimaçais de douleur : le pommeau de l'épée m'arrachait les blessures de mes paumes malgré les mitaines.

Les deux autres m'attaquèrent en même temps, je levais mon épée pour parer le premier, Caspian s'interposa pour le second. Nous les repoussâmes d'un même mouvement.

Un cri aigu nous fit arrêter le combat. Nous regardâmes l'entrée de l'Eglise : un homme qui semblait être le chef de nos ennemis retenait prisonnier Eustache, le poignard de Caspian sous la gorge.

_**_ A moins que vous ne vouliez encore l'entendre hurler comme une fillette, je vous conseille de lâcher vos armes immédiatement !**_ ordonna-t-il en avançant vers nous.

_**_ Comme une fillette ?**_ demanda Eustache.

_**_ C'est clair ?**_ cria l'homme, l'ignorant complètement.

Lucie jeta son épée à terre tandis que Caspian et Edmund les posèrent calmement à leurs pieds. Je les regardais faire, gardant mon épée en main, prête à frapper le premier ennemi qui s'approcherait de moi.

Mes mains tremblaient nerveusement : je ne voulais pas qu'ils me touchent, je ne voulais pas ils posent leurs sales pattes sur moi.

_**_ Pose ton arme, femme ! **_m'ordonna le chef.

_**_ Laureen, fais ce qu'il te dit, **_me supplia Caspian_._

__ __**S'il te plait, Laureen, **_insista Edmund.

Je lançais un regard meurtrier à mon assaillant et jetais violement mon arme, un bruit de métal raisonnant dans l'Eglise.

_**_ Bien ! Enchaînez-les tous !**_

Deux hommes s'approchèrent de moi, une paire de menottes en fer et des chaînes dans les mains. Je reculais de plusieurs pas avant que l'un d'eux ne m'attrape violement les épaules.

_**_ Ne me touchez pas !**_ hurlais-je, essayant vainement de m'extraire de son étreinte.

Ils passèrent les menottes à mes poignets y attachant les chaînes. Je me débattais de toutes mes forces, tentant de repousser ces hommes loin de moi mais l'un d'eux passa brusquement son bras autour de mon corps et m'attira contre lui, ses mains se faisant baladeuses. Des images de mon agression passèrent devant mes yeux, me provoquant des haut-le-cœur.

_**_ Lâchez-moi !**_ hurlais-je lui donnant un coup de pied dans le tibia.

Celui-ci hurla de douleur mais ne desserra pas son étreinte pour autant.

_**_ Lâchez-là !**_ lui ordonna Caspian, les menottes aux poignets.

Le jeune roi frappa l'homme qui le tenait par les chaînes et accourut à mes côtés, poussant violement mon agresseur qui me relâcha et tomba à terre. Trois hommes accoururent à nos côtés, deux d'entre eux tentèrent de maîtriser Caspian qui se débattait alors que le troisième m'attrapa par les chaînes, me demandant sèchement de rester calme.

__ __**Vous allez m'écouter ! **_ordonna Caspian à l'homme qui maintenait toujours Eustache. _**Que vous le vouliez ou non, je suis votre Roi et vous me devez serment d'allégeance !**_

Edmund qui essayait lui aussi de se débattre, se prit un coup de poing d'un des hommes qui le retenaient.

__ __**Vous allez le payer, croyez-moi !**_ lança-t-il énervé, le nez en sang.

__ __**En fait, c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui devra payer ! **__**Pour chacun de vous ! **_lança le chef, un sourire mauvais étirant ses lèvres. _**Les deux filles et lui**__,_ dit-il désignant Eustache, _**seront conduits au marché ! Vous mettrez les deux autres dans le donjon !**_

_**_ Non ! **_hurla ma sœur se faisant amener de force à l'extérieur._** Edmund !**_

__ __**Lucie ! **_cria mon frère.

Le marchand d'esclave qui tenait mes chaînes, me força à avancer, m'attirant à mon tour à l'extérieur de l'Eglise.

__ __**Mais laissez-moi ! **_hurlais-je en tirant sur mes chaînes. _**Caspian !**_

__ __**Laureen ! Non ! Laissez-là tranquille !**_

Mais ses mots restèrent vains. Mon frère et mon jeune Roi furent amenés dans une direction opposée à la nôtre.

* * *

**POV Caspian**

Je fus balancé dans un cachot sans ménagement tandis qu'Edmund, qui avait été assommé durant le trajet, fut allongé sur une des couchettes faite de paille. Je me rendis directement au chevet de mon ami, vérifiant du mieux que je pus sa respiration et son pouls. Tout semblait normal.

Je me relevais et allais regarder par l'unique fenêtre de la cellule, prenant appui sur les pierres du mur et m'agrippant au barreau. J'espérais apercevoir Laureen et sa jeune sœur, mais je ne vis que la grande place de la ville qui était vide ainsi que l'océan qui s'étendait à perte de vue.

Déçu, je relâchais les barreaux et atterris sur mes pieds.

_Il fallait que je sorte d'ici ! Il fallait que je les retrouve !_

Je me dirigeais vivement vers la porte du cachot et me mis à donner plusieurs coups de pieds, essayant vainement de l'ouvrir.

Edmund poussa un gémissement et se redressa, s'asseyant sur la couchette.

_**_ Ça va aller ? **_m'enquis-je.

_**_ Ouais…, **_grogna-t-il en se frottant la tête.

Je redonnais des coups de pied dans la porte, même si elle ne s'ouvrait pas, au moins ça me défoulait !

_**_ Ne vous fatiguez pas ! **_lança une voix d'homme m'arrêtant dans mon élan. _**Ça ne sert à rien !**_

_**_ Qui est là ?**_ demanda Edmund, se dirigeant avec difficulté dans l'obscurité de la cellule.

__ __**Personne. Ce n'est qu'une voix dans ma tête…**_

Un vieil homme barbu dont les longs cheveux gris retombaient sur ses épaules, sortit de l'ombre d'un des coins de la cellule. Je le reconnus immédiatement.

__ __**Lord Bern ?**_

_**_ Peut-être l'ai-je été… Mais je ne mérite plus ce titre depuis longtemps…**_

_**_ C'est l'un des sept Seigneurs ? **_me demanda Edmund.

J'acquiesçais tout en m'approchant du vieil homme, puis je m'accroupis à ses côtés.

__ __**Votre visage me rappelle celui d'un Roi que je vénérais.**_

_**_ Ce Roi était mon Père.**_

_**_ Oh mon Seigneur ! **_pleura-t-il_, _s'agenouillant à mes pieds. _**Pitié, pardonnez-moi !**_

_**_ Non, je vous en prie ! **_lui dis-je l'aidant à se relever. _**Pas ça !**_

Des cris provenant de l'extérieur attira notre attention. Edmund accourut vers la fenêtre de la cellule, pour voir ce qu'il s'y passait. Je vins vers lui, m'agrippant fermement aux barreaux.

Un attelage traversait la grande place de la ville, menant des hommes et des femmes vers la plage. Un homme et une jeune enfant couraient derrière eux, en criant et pleurant. L'homme essayait, en vain, d'attraper sa femme qui était à bord. Il se prit un coup de poing d'un des gardes qui le fit tomber à terre.

_**_ Reste avec papa, chérie **__**! **_cria la femme.

_**_ Je te retrouverai ! **_hurla son mari. _**Je te le jure !**_

_**_ Maman**__**!**_

Je me retournais en direction du Seigneur Bern.

_**_ Où les amène-t-il ? **_demandais-je au vieil homme.

_**_ Regardez bien !**_

Les esclaves furent menés jusqu'au port où ils montèrent dans une barque qui prit directement le large. Le ciel devint noir et nuageux et une brume verte sortit de la mer, enveloppant l'embarcation. Les occupants de la barque hurlèrent de panique, jusqu'à ce que la brume disparaisse, la barque avec elle.

_**_ Que s'est-il passé ?**_

_**_ C'est un sacrifice.**_

_**_ Où sont-ils ? **_demandais-je, relâchant les barreau et me dirigeant vers le Seigneur.

__ __**Personne ne le sait…**__**Le brouillard a été vu pour la première fois dans l'Est, où beaucoup de marins et de pêcheurs disparaissaient une fois au large. Les seigneurs et moi-même conclûmes un pacte, nous voulions trouver d'où il venait afin de le détruire. Ils prirent tous la mer, mais aucun ne revint. Comprenez que si Gumpas ne vous vend pas aux marchands d'esclaves, c'est qu'il compte vous offrir au brouillard.**_

_**_ On doit trouver Laureen et Lucie ! **_s'emporta Edmund. _**Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !**_

* * *

**POV Laureen**

Je tenais Lucie tout contre moi, mon bras enrouler autour de sa taille tandis qu'Eustache me collait, tremblant de peur. Nous venions de passer la nuit enchaînés au mur du donjon et heureusement pour nous, les nuits à Felimath n'étaient pas froides, nous permettant ainsi de nous reposer quelques heures. Nous étions une vingtaine à être assis contre le mur, attendant d'être menés sur la grande place de la ville afin d'être vendus à des marchands.

_**_ Je m'inquiète pour Edmund et Caspian, **_m'avoua Lucie.

_**_ Moi aussi Lucie.**_

_**_ Tu penses qu'ils vont bien ?**_

_**_ Si les marchands veulent les vendre, ils vont éviter de trop les malmener, **_tentais-je de la rassurer.

_**_ Cela vaudrait mieux pour vos amis, **_nous lança le minotaure qui se tenait à côté d'Eustache. _**Car tous ceux qui ne sont pas vendus, sont envoyés au brouillard.**_

Lucie me regarda, apeurée. Je lui souris faiblement et resserrai mon étreinte.

_**_ Ça va aller Lucie, **_dis-je en posant ma tête sur la sienne._** On trouvera un moyen de s'échapper.**_

Ma sœur hocha la tête puis se mit à s'amuser avec les chaines de mes menottes, effleurant involontairement mes mitaines. Voyant que je grimaçais de douleur à ce simple contact, elle m'ôta délicatement mes protections : mes bandages étaient tachés de sang.

_**_ Le combat à l'épée n'a pas arrangé l'état de mes mains, **_soupirais-je.

_**_ Tu as très mal ?**_

_**_ Seulement au toucher.**_

_**_ Lorsque je récupèrerai mon cordial, je t'en donnerai une goutte, ça te permettra de guérir plus vite.**_

J'acquiesçais tandis que Lucie me remettait mes bandages et mes mitaines.

Plusieurs hommes vinrent nous libérer de nos chaînes peu avant midi, nous menant sur l'estrade de la grande place. Gumpas, le chef des marchands, était assis sur un trône qui nous faisait face il allait diriger chacune des ventes qui allaient avoir lieu. Nous fûmes placés les uns à côté des autres devant une assemblée de clients attendant tranquillement que les ventes commencent.

Après un signe de la main de Gumpas, un des marchands vint chercher ma jeune sœur et la mena sur le devant de l'estrade où une vingtaine d'hommes la regardèrent avec attention. Trois hommes se disputèrent l'achat de Lucie, faisant monter les enchères à cent cinquante pièces. La vente fut validée et une affiche « vendue » fut passée autour de son cou. L'acheteur donna une bourse contenant le solde à Gumpas puis le marchand fit descendre brutalement ma sœur de l'estrade. Je ne lâchai pas Lucie du regard par peur de ne plus jamais la revoir.

Puis, le marchand vint vers moi et tira sèchement sur mes chaînes afin de me faire avancer vers les clients.

_**_ Qui veut démarrer les enchères pour cette magnifique créature ?**_ lança le marchand à l'assemblée.

_ _**Moi !**_ hurla un des hommes dont le regard pervers me mettait mal à l'aise. _**J'en offre deux cents pièces !**_

_**_ Voyons messieurs, une telle beauté mérite plus que ça ! Imaginez les choses que vous pourriez lui faire ! **_dit-il en caressant mes cheveux de ses mains répugnantes.

Je grimaçais de dégoût et reculais vivement.

_**_ Comment osez-vous ! **_lui crachais-je tandis que les enchères continuaient. _**Je vous interdis de me toucher ! **_

_**_ Deux cent cinquante pièces !**_

_**_ Trois cents cinquante !**_

_ _**Qui dit mieux ?**_ leur demanda le marchand en tirant sur mes chaînes pour que je revienne à ses côtés.

Je fus ainsi déclarée « vendue » et le marchand me mena vers ma sœur qui se trouvait près du donjon. Je pris la main de Lucie essayant de la rassurer tandis qu'Eustache prit rapidement ma place.

_**_ Et maintenant, pour ce spécimen rare, qui veut démarrer les enchères ? Alors, qu'attendez-vous ! Je comprends qu'il ne vous impressionne pas, mais il est fort.**_

_**_ Oui, il a l'air fort, mais il sent plus mauvais qu'un arrière train de minotaure !**_

_**_ Ceci est un infâme mensonge ! **_se justifia mon cousin_. __**Je gagne le prix de l'hygiène corporel depuis deux ans !**_

_**_ Comme si dans ce Monde, ça allait lui servir, **_murmurais-je dépitée.

Les marchands rigolèrent, se moquant ouvertement de lui.

_**_ Allez messieurs, qui va faire une offre ?**_

Alors qu'un homme, une capuche sur la tête, s'avançait vers Eustache, mon regard fut attiré par plusieurs hommes qui descendaient les escaliers extérieurs du donjon : trois marchands d'esclaves qui menaient Caspian et Edmund vers la place.

_**_ Je veux bien vous en débarrasser ! Mais je vais aussi me débarrasser de vous !**_

L'homme ôta sa capuche dévoilant son vrai visage : Drinian ! Ripitchip était sur son épaule, l'épée à la main.

__ __**Pour Narnia !**_ hurlèrent plusieurs hommes de l'équipage de Caspian, qui étaient cachés sur la place.

Une bataille s'en suivit où les esclaves et les Narniens unirent leurs forces pour vaincre leurs tortionnaires. Ripitchip accourut à nos côtés, puis avec l'aide de son épée, défit les liens qui enserraient nos poignets.

_**_ Merci Ripitchip, je vous attendais !**_ lui dit ma sœur.

_**_ Votre Majesté ! **_se prosterna-t-il.

Un homme nous attaqua par derrière, Lucie lui balança un sac qui était à nos pieds tandis que la souris lui sauta sur le cou, lui assénant un coup d'épée, le faisant chuter à terre. Lucie prit l'épée de notre assaillant et me la tendit. Je l'acceptais avec plaisir, laissant ma sœur au bon soin de Ripitchip. Alors que je me retournais, cherchant Caspian des yeux, je vis Gumpas tenter de s'échapper du côté de la plage. Sans réfléchir, je courus derrière lui pour l'arrêter.

_**_ Gumpas !**_ hurlais-je à quelques mètres de lui.

Il se retourna et me regarda. Lentement, il dégaina son épée et me mit en joue.

_**_ Laisse-moi partir et je te donnerai de l'argent !**_

_**_ Ton argent ne m'intéresse pas. C'est toi que je veux !**_

_**_ Une femme ne doit pas être si difficile que ça à battre !**_

Il s'élança dans ma direction l'épée en l'air, je le parais assez facilement et le repoussais en arrière. Je tentais de le frapper avec mon épée mais ne réussis qu'à le blesser superficiellement au bras droit. Il riposta rapidement, mais parant maladroitement, je tombais à terre, perdant par la même occasion mon épée, qui se trouva hors de portée. Il pointa son arme devant mon cou, un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

_**_ Lève-toi ! **_m'ordonna-t-il.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit, me relevant lentement, évitant tous gestes brusques.

_**_ Dommage ma jolie, là où je vais, tu ne me seras d'aucune utilité !**_

Sur ces paroles, il leva son arme afin de me donner le coup de grâce mais une épée vint parer son coup, m'évitant de justesse la mort.

Je me retournais vers mon sauveur : Caspian, mon bien-aimé Roi !

_**_ Tant que je serai vivant, tu ne la tueras pas !**_

Alors qu'il attaquait Gumpas, je reculais afin de me mettre à l'abri. Le jeune Roi mit rapidement fin au combat, tuant le marchand d'esclave d'un unique coup d'épée.

Après avoir retiré son arme du corps sans vie de Gumpas, il se retourna dans ma direction. Lorsque nos regards se croisèrent, il me sourit, puis tendit son bras afin que je le rejoigne. J'accourus vers lui, m'agrippant à son cou comme si ma vie en dépendait, Caspian lâcha son épée et passa ses bras autour de moi.

Ni tenant plus, je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser instinctif, presque animal. Caspian, quant à lui, me rapprocha encore plus de lui, écrasant mon corps contre le sien tandis qu'une de ses mains quittait mes hanches au profit de ma nuque.

Ce baiser fut empli d'amour et de désir.

Ayant besoin de respirer, nous dûmes arrêter le baiser. Caspian posa son front contre le mien.

__ __**J'ai eu si peur pour toi**_**, **murmura-t-il en reculant son visage.

__ __**Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas, **_lui soufflais-je,une de mes mains passant de son cou à sa joue, la caressant tendrement avec mon pouce._** Sa Majesté ne se débarrassera pas de moi aussi facilement**_**.**

Caspian m'embrassa de nouveau, exprimant dans ce baiser toutes ses émotions.

_**_ Tant mieux car je compte bien te garder à mes côtés un bon moment.**_

Je lui souris tendrement et posais ma tête sur son épaule.

Caspian arrivait à me faire oublier toutes mes craintes et toutes mes peurs. Jamais je n'aurais pensé revivre ces moments tendres avec un homme.

_Jamais._

Et pourtant avec lui, tout me semblait si facile. Sa simple chaleur me rendait plus forte, me faisait oublier les horreurs que j'avais vécu.

Ses lèvres descendirent le long de ma cou jusqu'à mon épaule, me faisant frissonner de plaisir. Il dut le ressentir car il retira rapidement ses lèvres.

_**_ Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû.**_

_**_ Je frissonnais de plaisir Caspian**_, lui expliquais-je._** Je n'aurais pas voulu de tes baisers, je t'aurais repoussé.**_

Caspian me sourit et embrassa tendrement mon front.

_**_ Tout me parait si facile avec toi**_, lui avouais-je_._

_**_ Je veux juste te rendre heureuse, mon amante.**_

Il caressa ma joue délicatement et déposa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres.

_**_ Retournons au village, nos amis doivent nous attendre.**_

J'acquiesçais tandis que Caspian relâchait son étreinte. Il récupéra son épée et prit ma main dans la sienne y déposant un baiser. Puis nous retournâmes au village, main dans la main. Les habitants nous acclamèrent, heureux d'être enfin débarrassés de Gumpas et des marchands d'esclaves. Edmund et Lucie m'accueillirent en me serrant dans leurs bras Eustache, notre cher cousin, fit son apparition quelques minutes plus tard, l'air grincheux, car personne n'avait voulu l'acheter !

__ __**As-tu trouvé le Consul britannique ?**_ lui demanda Caspian, moqueur.

_**_ Ce n'est même pas drôle, **_râla Eustache, ce qui nous fit tous rire.

Nous nous rendîmes tous au château de Narrowhaven, où Gumpas avait élu domicile, s'autoproclamant : Roi de Felimath !

Ce soir-là, nous eûmes droit à un grand festin où les villageois furent tous invités. Nous mangeâmes et dansâmes jusque tard dans la nuit, oubliant pour quelques heures notre mission et les marchands d'esclaves !

Avec Lucie, nous avions choisis la plus belle chambre du château, nous endormant dans les bras l'une de l'autre, dès que nos têtes eurent touchées les oreillers !

Le lendemain matin, Caspian et Edmund s'attelèrent minutieusement aux préparatifs du Passeur d'Aurore. Il fut rempli d'autant de vivres et d'eaux qu'il pouvait en contenir - c'est-à-dire pour vingt-huit jours. Encore tout cela, comme Edmund le fit remarquer, déçu, ne leur permettait-il que deux semaines de navigation avant de devoir renoncer à leurs recherches et de faire demi-tour.

Tandis que les villageois pourvoyaient à nos besoins maritimes, Caspian ne manquait aucune occasion d'interroger les plus vieux capitaines qu'il pouvait rencontrer à Narrowhaven sur ce qu'ils savaient, par expérience ou par ouï-dire, de terres éventuelles situées plus à l'Est.

En fin d'après-midi, lorsqu'il fut l'heure d'embarquer, un homme accourut vers Caspian. Drinian l'arrêta avant qu'il n'arrive vers lui.

_**_ Votre Majesté ! Ma femme a été emmené au bateau hier matin !**_

_**_ Papa !**_ hurla sa fille, qui vint s'accrocher aux jambes de son père.

_**_ Ça ira Drinian, relâche-le !**_

_**_ Je voudrais que vous me preniez avec vous !**_

_**_ Je viens Papa, ne me laisse pas !**_

_**_ Non Gaëlle ! Restes avec ta tante ! Je suis un marin aguerri, j'ai passé toute ma vie à naviguer.**_

_**_ C'est d'accord ! Tu viens ! **_accepta Caspian.

_**_ Merci !**_

_**_ Papa !**_

_**_ Je suis toujours revenu, n'est-ce pas ? **_consola-t-il sa fille. _**Sois patiente !**_

Je stoppais ma marche et regardais l'enfant, qui pleurait. Je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir de la tristesse pour elle. Caspian remarqua mon changement d'humeur et s'avança pour poser un baiser sur ma tempe.

_**_ Tu viens Laureen ?**_

J'acquiesçais suivant mon bien-aimé jusqu'à la plage. Alors que nous arrivions devant les chaloupes, le Seigneur Bern se posta devant Caspian, une épée à la main.

_**_ Mon Roi ! Cette épée est un cadeau de votre Père. Je l'avais mise à l'abri dans une cave en attendant !**_

L'épée en question semblait très vieille et incrustée de coquillages.

__ __**On dirait une épée Narnienne**__, _constata Edmund.

_**_ Elle date de votre Age d'Or. Il y en a sept, toutes identiques. C'est un cadeau d'Aslan pour protéger Narnia ! Votre Père nous en avait confié la garde. Tenez Majesté, prenez-là ! Et puisse-t-elle vous protéger !**_

Caspian s'approcha et prit l'épée, ému.

_**_ Merci, mon Seigneur, nous retrouverons vos disparus, c'est juré.**_

Il regarda une dernière fois l'épée puis la donna à Edmund, accompagné d'une tape sur l'épaule. Mon frère semblait ravi de ce cadeau.


	8. Chapter 8

**Renaissance **

* * *

**Le Monde de Narnia ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à C.S. Lewis.**

* * *

**Chapitre 8: Tu ne me perdras pas**

* * *

**POV Laureen**

Tandis que le soleil se couchait, illuminant de ses derniers rayons orangés l'étendue d'eau, le Passeur d'Aurore reprenait sa route en direction de l'Est.

Dès que l'ancre fut levée, Caspian, Edmund et Drinian se réunirent dans le petit salon qui précédait la chambre royale afin de définir une nouvelle destination, enfin je présumais.

Après un souper en tête à tête avec ma cadette, j'allais m'accouder au bastingage comme je le faisais chaque soir depuis mon arrivée à Narnia. L'équipage était en train de manger, le bateau était donc plongé dans le silence.

Je contemplais la vaste étendue d'eau qui m'entourait, mes cheveux, que j'avais lâchés, virevoltaient selon la direction du vent.

A ce moment précis, je me sentais sereine, en paix.

Une main se posa sur mon bas du dos par reflexe, je reculais, m'arrachant à cette étreinte. Lorsque mon regard croisa celui de Caspian, je compris que ma peur était injustifiée.

_**_ Excuse-moi, Caspian.**_

_**_ Non, c'est à moi de m'excuser, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer.**_

Il vint à mes côtés et regarda l'horizon.

_**_ C'est une nuit magnifique, **_commentais-je.

_**_ Pas aussi magnifique que toi.**_

_**_ Flatteur, **_rougis-je.

_**_ Juste amoureux !**_ ajouta-t-il. _**Tu n'as pas froid ?**_

_**_ Si, un peu.**_

Sur ces paroles, il passa un gilet bordeaux autour de mes épaules, puis il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa tendrement.

_**_ Merci, mon Roi.**_

_**_ De rien mon amante.**_

_**_ J'aime quand tu m'appelles ainsi !**_

_**_ Et j'aime te nommer ainsi ! Mon amante… Mon aimée…**_

Il me prit dans ses bras, me serrant contre lui. Je me sentais en sécurité dans ses bras, je m'y sentais à ma place. Je soupirais, si seulement je pouvais y rester… Aslan me laisserait-il cette possibilité ?

_**_ A quoi penses-tu ?**_ me demanda-t-il, reculant son visage.

_**_ A nous et à**__**notre avenir**_, lui avouais-je._** Et puis à Aslan… Je me demandais s'il me laisserait rester ici, avec toi.**_

_**_ Je l'espère de tout mon cœur.**_

_**_ Je ne veux pas te perdre Caspian.**_

_**_ Tu ne me perdras pas, je t'en fais la promesse !**_

_**_ Mais si Aslan m'obligeait à partir ?**_

_**_ Je ne le laisserai pas faire, j'abdiquerai s'il le faut !**_

_**_ Je t'interdis de faire ça Caspian, tu m'entends ! Aucun autre Roi, ne pourrait gouverner Narnia aussi bien que tu le fais !**_

Caspian resserra son étreinte.

__ __**Je trouverai une solution, mon amante, je n'envisage pas de passer ma vie avec une autre femme que toi**_**,** m'avoua-t-il, posant sa main sur ma joue. _**Je te veux à mes côtés en tant que Femme et en tant que Reine ! Aslan n'aura pas le choix cette fois-ci.**_

Mon bien-aimé s'avança et m'embrassa de nouveau. Notre baiser tout d'abord tendre, devint plus profond et plus intense et c'est à bout de souffle que nous nous séparâmes l'un de l'autre.

_**_ Caspian ?**_

_**_ Hmmm ?**_

_**_ As-tu… As-tu aimé Susan ?**_

Caspian sourit devant ma question et m'embrassa sur le front.

_**_ Ce que je ressentais à l'époque pour Susan n'était qu'une forte inclination, aucunement de l'amour. Toi, je t'aime et je donnerai ma vie pour toi.**_

Je lui souris et l'embrassais chastement.

Autour de nous, les marins reprenaient leur travail, nous jetant quelques regards amusés. Caspian brisa notre étreinte, gardant seulement une de mes mains dans la sienne.

_**_ Je ne peux pas me laisser aller en public, **_se justifia-t-il_,__** je suis leur Roi.**_

_**_ Ne t'inquiète pas Caspian, j'avais compris.**_

J'embrassais rapidement la joue du jeune Roi et me reculais rapidement, contemplant de nouveau la mer.

Edmund nous rejoignit, m'annonçant que Lucie venait d'aller se coucher. Après un bâillement pas très silencieux, je décrétais qu'il était l'heure pour moi de rejoindre ma sœur dans les bras de Morphée.

Caspian embrassa tendrement la paume de main, me souhaitant une très bonne nuit, en retour je l'embrassais sur la joue. Mon frère, quant à lui, me prit dans ses bras.

Je partis dans ma cabine, sentant le regard des deux hommes dans mon dos, jusqu'au passage menant aux quartiers du pont inférieur.

Lorsque je me couchais, Lucie dormait déjà. Je la pris dans mes bras, caressant ses cheveux.

_**_ Laureen ?**_

_**_ Oui ma puce. Rendors-toi.**_

_**_ Bonne nuit grande sœur, **_dit-elle, se lovant encore plus contre moi.

_**_ Bonne nuit.**_

Je m'endormis rapidement, ne rouvrant les yeux que le lendemain matin, alors que le soleil était levé depuis plusieurs heures.

Lucie étant déjà levée, je m'habillais, me coiffais et allais en direction des cuisines me chercher une pomme en guise de déjeuner. Lorsque j'allais sur le pont rejoindre ma sœur et Caspian, Edmund se posta devant moi, mon épée dans les mains.

_**_ Prends-là !**_

_**_ Bonjour à toi aussi petit frère ! **_lançais-je, ignorant l'épée et continuant mon chemin vers ma sœur et mon Roi.

__ __**Allez Laureen, prend-là ! **_s'obstina-t-il en me suivant. _**Je veux faire un duel contre toi !**_

Je saluais Lucie qui lisait un livre et Caspian, qui nous regardait, amusé par nos chamailleries.

_**_ Ne t'ai-je pas apprit à dire « bonjour » le matin, quand tu étais enfant ?**_

_**_ Oui… Oui… Bonjour… Allez prends-là maintenant !**_

_**_ Je viens de me réveiller, il y a peu Edmund ! Tu crois vraiment que je suis assez en forme pour jouer avec toi ?**_

_**_ Ce n'est pas un jeu ! **_s'offusqua-t-il_. __**Je veux que tu apprennes à te battre ! Et rien de mieux que des duels pour ça !**_

_**_ Edmund a raison, **_opina Caspian.

__ __**Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi…, **_répliquais-je, levant les yeux au ciel.

_**_ Allez, dis oui !**_ s'obstina mon frère. _**On va bien s'amuser !**_

_**_ Je croyais qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un jeu ! **_le taquinais-je.

__ __**Je ferais bien quelques duels contre vous deux**__,_ admit Caspian._** Si Laureen accepte, bien entendu.**_

_**_ Vous ne lâcherez pas l'affaire, hein ?**_

_**_ T'as tout compris ! **_dit Edmund, me tendant de nouveau mon épée.

_**_ Bien, d'accord, **_acceptais-je, prenant l'épée des mains de mon frère.

_**_ Je savais que tu dirais oui ! **_cria mon frère. _**Allons sur le pont inférieur !**_

_**_ En même temps à deux contre un, je n'avais pas trop le choix !**_ râlais-je.

_**_ On ira doucement, **_me promit Caspian, en passant son bras autour de mes épaules et en m'embrassant la tempe.

Nous rejoignîmes Edmund, qui était déjà prêt à se battre, sur le pont inférieur. Caspian alla s'asseoir sur une marche d'un des escaliers du pont, tandis que je remontais une des manches de ma chemise en prenant bien mon temps ! Ma motivation faisait rire Caspian, mais désespérait Edmund au plus haut point.

_**_ Allez Laureen ! A croire que c'est la pire chose que je t'ai demandé !**_ râla mon frère.

Alors que je remontais ma deuxième manche, je réfléchissais à ce qu'était la pire demande de mon frère… Puis, je m'arrêtais, toute souriante, repensant au jour où Edmund m'avait demandé d'essayer mes chaussures à talon, afin de savoir ce qu'on ressentait lorsqu'on était en « hauteur ». Mon frère remarqua mon changement d'humeur, comprenant rapidement les raisons.

_**_ Non, ne dit surtout rien !**_

_**_ Mon silence a un prix, petit frère,**_ lui lançais-je en prenant mon épée et me positionnant devant lui.

Les marins s'étaient réunis autour de nous, nous encourageant.

Edmund envoya sa lame sur le côté, je l'esquivais assez facilement. Nous échangeâmes quelques coups, j'étais assez fière de moi car j'arrivais à esquiver toutes les attaques de mon frère. Je l'attaquais à mon tour, tentant de le frapper au niveau de la tête, mais il para, bloquant mon épée avec la sienne. Nos visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

_**_ Ne t'inquiète pas**_**,** lui murmurais-je._** Je ne dirai rien sur tes penchants.**_

Il me sourit puis me poussa en arrière, me faisant perdre l'équilibre. Mon frère en profita pour me placer la pointe de son épée sous la gorge. Les matelots nous applaudirent tandis qu'Edmund, le sourire aux lèvres, rangeait son épée.

_**_ Tu esquives bien**_, me félicita mon frère. _**Il faudrait juste que tu sois un peu plus rapide dans tes attaques.**_

J'acquiesçais puis me retournais vers mon Roi, sentant son regard me brûler le dos.

Caspian était déjà debout, l'épée à la main. Il s'approcha de nous, me fixant d'un regard intense.

_**_ A nous deux, belle damoiselle ! **_me lança le jeune Telmarin.

_**_ Bien, Majesté ! **_me prosternais-je, puis je lui fis signe d'avancer pour débuter notre combat.

Caspian me sourit, se posta devant moi et me mit en joue.

_**_ Honneur aux dames !**_

_**_ Même au combat, tu es galant ? **_m'étonnais-je.

Je fonçais de front sur Caspian, projetant la lame de mon épée de bas en haut. Caspian para mon attaque, baissant son épée. Je le repoussais en arrière et attaquais son côté droit, aussi vite que me le permettait mon arme, mais mon bien-aimé arriva à esquiver mon attaque.

_**_ Il le faut bien**_, se justifia-t-il_. __**Même en duel, je me dois de te courtiser !**_

Déstabilisée par les propos de mon Roi, celui-ci en profita pour m'attaquer plusieurs fois de suite, m'assénant des coups de plus en plus forts. Je réussis à tous les parer, cependant le dernier me fit vaciller. Caspian en profita pour repousser mon épée assez violement, me la faisant lâcher, puis il passa dans mon dos, une de ses mains se plaça sur mon ventre me serrant ainsi contre lui, et il posa son épée sous mon cou.

_**_ Gagné**__**! **_me murmura-t-il à l'oreille avant de me l'embrasser délicatement.

Cette proximité combinée à la violence du duel me donna des vertiges. Des images d'Evan me tenant contre lui et me frappant le visage, me revinrent en mémoire.

Ma respiration s'accéléra, mes mains tremblèrent et ma gorge se noua. Une larme se mit à couler sur ma joue droite. Mon frère croisa mon regard et remarqua ma détresse.

_**_ Caspian, relâche ma sœur, elle se sent mal !**_ ordonna Edmund, tandis que l'équipage nous applaudissait.

Caspian ôta rapidement son épée de mon cou et sa main de mon ventre. Libérer de son étreinte, j'avançais vers mon petit frère qui me prit directement dans ses bras, me caressant le dos. Son étreinte me calma automatiquement.

_**_ Tous à vos postes**_**,** ordonna Caspian à l'équipage. _**La pause est terminée !**_

Ils reprirent tous leurs travails, nous félicitant au passage. Caspian vint vers nous, posant sa main sur mon épaule.

_**_ Tu te sens mieux ?**_ me demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Je tournais la tête dans sa direction, restant tout de même dans les bras de mon frère.

_**_ Oui…**_

_**_ J'y suis allé trop fort**_**,** constata-t-il. _**Excuse-moi.**_

_**_ Tu ne pouvais pas savoir comment j'allais réagir**__, _l'excusais-je.

__ __**Laureen a raison, **_rajouta Edmund. _**Ce n'est pas de ta faute.**_

_**_ Oublions, veux-tu ? Je vais mieux, c'est le principal !**_

Caspian acquiesça et ôta sa main de mon épaule. Edmund me relâcha lui aussi, m'embrassant sur la joue.

_**_ Je vous laisse, je vais nettoyer ma nouvelle épée,**_ nous dit-il en partant.

_**_ Edmund a toujours su quand il était de trop, **_lançais_-_je à mon Roi.

_**_ Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas t'apeurer, **_me dit-il en me prenant ma main droite dans les siennes_._

Je posais ma main gauche sur sa joue et la caressais avec mon pouce.

_**_ Je ne t'en veux pas Caspian. C'est plutôt à moi que j'en veux : mes réactions sont tellement imprévisibles…**_

Caspian porta ma main à ses lèvres et l'embrassa tendrement.

_**_ Tu es sure, tu vas mieux ? **_me redemanda-t-il.

__ __**Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.**_

_**_ Tu sais, tu te défends plutôt bien,**_ me dit Caspian.

__ __**Merci !**_

_**_ Tu dois juste améliorer tes attaques et ton équilibre.**_

_**_ Eustache !**_ cria Edmund.

Le cri de mon frère nous fit nous retourner. Notre jeune cousin courait sur le bateau, une épée à la main, bousculant tous ceux qui se trouvait sur son chemin.

_**_ Désolé !**_s'excusa Eustache, repartant aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

Ripitchip passa à son tour devant Edmund, lui aussi armé. Il semblait courir après Eustache.

_**_ Que se passe-t-il ?**_ demandais-je.

__ __**Aucune idée**__,_ me répondit Caspian. _**Peut-être ont-ils envi de faire un duel eux aussi !**_

Je souris à la remarque de mon aimé, puis je reportais mon attention sur mon cousin et Ripitchip. A vrai dire, tout le monde les regardait.

__ __**Vous essayez de vous sauver ! Mais sur un bateau, c'est difficile !**_

_**_ Attendez ! Nous sommes des gens civilisés ! **_se justifia Eustache.

__ __**Ça, c'est pour le vol ! **_dit Ripitchip en déchirant un morceau de la chemise d'Eustache.

_**_ Et ça pour le mensonge !**_ rajouta-t-il en sortant une orange de la chemise avec son épée.

_**_ Et ça pour la leçon !**_ dit-il en le tapant sur la tête avec l'orange.

Enervé, Eustache attaqua la souris. S'en suivit alors un duel, où Eustache prit son premier cours d'escrime !

_**_ Je crois bien que ton cousin s'est fait prendre pendant qu'il volait,**_ me dit Caspian.

_**_ Ça lui fera une bonne leçon à ce petit imbécile !**_

_**_ Je devrais le punir pour ça : à coup de fouet comme pour mon équipage…**_

Je regardais Caspian, étonnée par cette révélation.

_**_ Nous devons économiser l'eau et la nourriture. Si une seule personne enfreint cette règle et que je ne le punis pas, d'autres en profiteront et feront pareil.**_

_**_ Je comprends… Tu vas vraiment le battre ?**_

_**_ Non… Ripitchip s'en occupe très bien ! La prochaine fois… Peut-être…**_

_**_ Je doute qu'il recommence un jour, **_rigolais-je.

Caspian sourit et me regarda dans les yeux.

_**_ J'aime te voir rire**_**,** m'avoua-t-il, me faisant rougir. _**Tu es tellement belle.**_

Il approcha son visage du mien pour m'embrasser mais, sachant que nous n'étions pas seuls, il changea d'avis.

_**_ Viens**_** !** dit-il, m'attirant avec lui au passage menant à mes quartiers.

Je le suivis sagement jusqu'au salon qui donnait sur ma chambre. Après avoir fermé la porte, Caspian me poussa doucement contre le mur, passant une de ses mains dans mon dos, son autre main posée contre le mur, à côté de ma tête.

Mon Roi se pencha et m'embrassa passionnément. Je passais mes bras autour de son cou, répondant avec la même ardeur à son baiser.

Lorsque celui-ci prit fin, Caspian posa son front contre le mien.

__ __**Tes baisers me manquaient**_, m'avoua-t-il avant de s'emparer de mes lèvres. _**Ta chaleur me manquait.**_

Ses lèvres descendirent le long de mon cou, déposant de légers baisers, tandis que mes mains caressaient sa nuque, jouant avec ses cheveux, les tirant à chaque frissons que mon aimé me procurait.

Lorsqu'il me mordit le lobe de l'oreille, je ne pus empêcher un gémissement de sortir de ma bouche. Je le sentis sourire avant de mordiller une seconde fois l'oreille.

_**_ Caspian**_**,** gémis-je.

Ma main gauche s'accrocha à ses cheveux tandis que ma main droite descendit sur son torse, tirant sur sa tunique pour le rapprocher encore plus près de mon corps.

Mon bas ventre me torturait, me faisant comprendre à quel point Caspian ne me laissait pas indifférente.

Mon aimé, quant à lui, continuait ses douces caresses sur mon cou, caressant mon dos de sa main. Ses baisers remontèrent sur ma joue puis sur mes lèvres où il demanda l'accès à ma langue. A bout de souffle, nous dûmes nous séparer.

Caspian me regarda, caressant tendrement ma joue.

_**_ Je t'aime mon amante.**_

_**_ Je t'aime mon Roi.**_

Caspian recula légèrement, gardant sa main sur mon dos. De son autre main, il retira une petite bourse en cuir de sa poche.

__ __**C'est pour toi**_**,** m'expliqua-t-il, déposant la pochette dans une de mes mains.

_**_ Pour moi ? Vraiment ?**_

_**_ Oui, vraiment**__, _sourit-il. _**Ouvre-la.**_

Je suivis son ordre et ouvris mon cadeau. A l'intérieur de la bourse se trouvait un pendentif ovale serti d'une pierre bleue foncée, le médaillon était serti d'argent et autour de la pierre était gravé des dessins.

_**_ Il est magnifique Caspian !**_

_**_ Je suis content qu'il te plaise. Je l'ai trouvé chez un marchand à Felimath. Lorsque je l'ai vu, j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi et à tes yeux : la pierre en a la même couleur ! J'en ai profité pour faire graver les initiales de nos prénoms sur le dos du médaillon.**_

Je retournais le collier et vit un C et un L enlacés.

_**_ Merci Caspian ! **_dis-je le prenant dans mes bras._** Il est vraiment superbe**__ !_

Je déposais un baiser sur ses lèvres pour le remercier.

_**_ Donne, je vais te le mettre.**_

Je lui tendis le collier, puis je me retournais, laissant ainsi à Caspian l'accès à ma nuque.

_**_ Lorsque nous rentrerons à Cair Paravel, je te couvrirai de fleurs et de bijoux ! **_me dit-il en attachant le fermoir.

_**_ Je n'ai pas besoin d'autant d'attention, Caspian. Ta présence suffit à mon bonheur !**_

_**_ Je sais Laureen, mais laisse-moi te courtiser comme un Roi doit le faire. Laisse-moi te faire plaisir !**_

J'acquiesçais à sa demande puis Caspian déposa un baiser sur ma nuque. Au même instant, des coups furent frappés à la porte. Le jeune Roi soupira et vint à mes côtés, prenant ma main dans la sienne. Puis, il donna l'ordre à nos visiteurs d'entrer. Il s'agissait de Lucie, Edmund et Drinian. Ils étaient accompagnés d'une enfant, de la petite Gaëlle !

_**_ Nous avons un nouveau matelot à notre bord, Majesté**_**,** expliqua Drinian.

La petite s'avança de quelques pas et fit la révérence à Caspian.

_**_ Tu es la fille de Rhince.**_

_**_ Oui, Majesté.**_

_**_ Gaëlle ne voulait pas être séparée de son Père**_**,** expliqua Lucie.

_**_ Bienvenue à bord alors !**_ lança Caspian à l'attention de la jeune fille.

Gaëlle regarda ma sœur et lui fit un magnifique sourire.

_**_ Tu vois, tu n'avais pas à t'inquiéter !**_ lui fit remarquer ma sœur.

Edmund, un livre à la main, alla s'assoir sur le canapé. Je relâchais la main de Caspian et allais rejoindre mon jeune frère, qui se mit à contempler mon collier. Puis il me regarda et me sourit tendrement.

_**_ Caspian, tu aurais un couchage supplémentaire qu'on pourrait mettre dans ta chambre, afin d'y faire dormir Gaëlle ?**_ demanda ma sœur.

_**_ Nous n'avons que des hamacs, Lucie. Et cette chambre n'est pas assez grande pour en suspendre un.**_

_**_ Je pourrais dormir dans un hamac auprès de toi et d'Edmund,**_ proposais-je.

__ __**Non Altesse, il vaut mieux éviter de vous mêler à l'équipage la nuit**__, _m'expliqua Drinian_. __**Même en présence de notre Roi et de votre frère, les marins seraient capables de venir vous déranger pour leurs propres… plaisirs.**_

Des frissons remontèrent le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

_**_ Nous allons éviter ça alors,**_ conclus-je.

_**_ Ma cabine est plus grande que la cabine royale, elle pourrait accueillir deux de ces jeunes femmes, **_proposa Drinian_._

_**_ De nous tous, vous êtes celui qui a le plus besoin de repos**_**,** s'opposa Caspian.

_**_ Je dors très bien dans un hamac, Majesté.**_

_**_ Dans ce cas, mesdemoiselles, vous avez une seconde chambre à votre disposition**__, _lança le Roi de Narnia.

__ __**Merci Drinian. Laureen, je te laisse la chambre de Caspian, avec Gaëlle nous irons dans celle du Capitaine.**_

Gaëlle tenait la main de Lucie : l'enfant ne semblait pas vouloir s'éloigner de ma jeune sœur.

_**_ Comme tu veux Lucie !**_

Cela faisait un an que je n'avais pas dormi toute seule : Lucie était restée à mes côtés toutes les nuits, depuis mon retour de l'hôpital. J'appréhendais un peu de me retrouver seule.

_**_ Ça ira,**_ me réconforta mon frère, qui avait remarqué mon absence. _**Si tu fais un cauchemar, tu sais où me trouver.**_

Je hochais la tête, souriant légèrement à Edmund.

Je regardais Lucie tandis qu'elle allait chercher ses affaires dans ma chambre et partir avec Gaëlle dans celle du Capitaine. Mon cœur se serra un peu, j'avais l'impression de perdre ma sœur.

Edmund prit ma main dans la sienne pour me réconforter, son pouce faisant des vas et viens sur le dos de ma main.

_**_ Elle a besoin de s'éloigner un peu**_, m'expliqua Edmund_. __**Elle sait que tu n'as plus autant besoin d'elle qu'avant.**_

_**_ J'aurai toujours besoin d'elle, c'est ma petite sœur !**_

_**_ Et elle le restera. Mais maintenant que tu as Caspian, elle préfère lui laisser le rôle de protecteur… Et moi aussi d'ailleurs !**_

_**_ J'ai l'impression que vous m'abandonnez, **_dis-je, les larmes aux yeux.

_**_ Non, on te laisse simplement vivre ta vie, comme cela aurait dû être depuis le début.**_

Remarquant mes larmes, mon frère posa son livre sur le canapé et m'attira vers lui. Je passais mes bras autour de son cou et posais ma tête sur son épaule, me laissant aller à cette étreinte réconfortante.

_**_ On t'aimera toujours, ne t'inquiète pas,**_ me murmura Edmund.

J'hochais la tête, resserrant mes bras autour du cou de mon frère. Edmund me caressa tendrement le dos, puis recula légèrement, relâchant notre étreinte.

_**_ Allez, essuie tes larmes**_**,** me dit-il en m'embrassant le front, _**sinon Caspian va s'inquiéter.**_

Je lui souris et avec la manche de ma chemise, j'ôtais les larmes de mes joues.

Caspian discutait avec Drinian, nous tournant le dos.

_**_ Je vous rejoins dans la salle du Conseil, **_lança Caspian à son aîné, se retournant dans notre direction.

Drinian sortit du salon après nous avoir salués.

Caspian s'approcha de moi, tout en me souriant, puis déposa un baiser sur mon front.

_**_ Je te rejoins après**_, me prévient-t-il.

_**_ D'accord.**_

_**_ Tu veux venir Ed ? **_proposa-t-il à mon frère.

__ __**Non merci Caspian, je vais tenir compagnie à ma sœur.**_

_**_ Comme tu veux. A plus tard alors !**_

_**_ A plus tard, **_luirépondis-je.

Puis, après m'avoir lancé un dernier regard, il sortit, me laissant seul avec Edmund. Celui-ci reporta son attention sur mon collier.

_**_ Il est très beau, un cadeau de Caspian ?**_

_**_ Oui**_**,** acquiesçais-je en souriant.

_**_ Il te gâte ! Ce collier est vraiment superbe.**_

_**_ Oui, j'ai beaucoup de chance ! Caspian est vraiment parfait avec moi.**_

_**_ Il t'aime beaucoup, ça se voit**__, _me sourit Edmund.

_**_ Et c'est réciproque**__, _avouais-je à mon frère.

Edmund reporta son attention sur son livre, tandis que je repensais au déménagement de ma sœur, me faisant légèrement grimacer.

__ __**Tu n'as toujours rien dit à Caspian, n'est-ce pas ?**_ me lança mon frère me sortant de mes pensées.

_**_ Non, j'aimerais lui dire mais je fais un blocage à chaque fois. J'ai peur qu'il me rejette.**_

_**_ Il ne le fera pas et tu le sais très bien. Après les révélations d'Eustache, il doit bien se douter de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Evan.**_

_**_ Je sais Edmund, mais ce n'est pas si facile à dire que ça…**_

_**_ Je m'en doute mais essaie de ne pas tarder Laureen, Caspian tient vraiment à toi, tu lui dois la vérité.**_

J'acquiesçais, le regard dans le vide.

_**_ Je lui dirai… quand je trouverai le bon moment.**_

_**_ Promis ?**_

_**_ Promis !**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Renaissance **

* * *

**Le Monde de Narnia ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à C.S. Lewis.**

* * *

**Chapitre 9: L'île des voix**

* * *

**POV Laureen**

Cela faisait trois jours que nous étions partis de Felimath, et deux nuits que je dormais seule dans la chambre royale.

La première nuit avait été assez difficile, surtout après m'être réveillée d'un de mes habituels cauchemars. Effrayée à l'idée de me rendormir, j'ai terminé ma nuit sur le canapé du Salon à lire un livre sur les légendes Narniennes. Caspian et Edmund m'ont retrouvé le lendemain matin, endormie, le livre dans les mains.

Ma seconde nuit fut plus calme, j'étais tellement fatiguée, qu'aucun cauchemar ne m'avait réveillé de toute la nuit.

Je me levais à l'aube et après m'être lavée, habillée et coiffée, j'allais manger une pomme, accoudée au bastingage de la poupe. Je saluais Drinian qui venait de donner l'ordre au timonier d'aller se restaurer, s'occupant ainsi de la barre et donnant, de temps en temps, des ordres à l'équipage.

_**_ Terre en vue !**_ hurla le matelot qui était en vigie sur la hune.

Le timonier accourut reprendre la barre, tandis que Drinian, paré de sa longue vue, alla à l'avant du Passeur d'Aurore. Je le suivis, curieuse de savoir où nous étions et si nous allions accoster. Accoudée à côté du Capitaine, j'aperçus une terre basse, s'interposant comme un nuage entre nous et le soleil levant.

_**_ Voulez-vous regarder avec la longue vue ?**_ me proposa Drinian, en me souriant.

_**_ Oui, je veux bien !**_ lui répondis-je, tout sourire, en prenant la longue-vue qu'il me tendait.

Je regardais dans l'oculaire et pus voir une étendue rocheuse, et plus loin des terres verdoyantes. L'île me semblait inhabitée.

_**_ Bonjour,**_ lança Caspian, arrivant à nos côtés.

_**_ Bonjour Caspian**_**,** lui répondis-je.

_**_ Majesté, **_dit Drinian, baissant légèrement la tête.

Le jeune Roi posa sa main sur le bas de mon dos et embrassa ma tempe.

_**_ Tu as bien dormi cette nuit ?**_ s'inquiéta-t-il.

_**_ Oui, comme un bébé !**_

_**_ Bien, tant mieux,**_ me sourit-il.

Caspian reporta son attention sur le Capitaine tandis qu'Edmund, encore endormi, s'accouda à mes côtés.

Je tendis la longue-vue à Caspian qui me la prit, me remerciant d'un magnifique sourire. Alors qu'il regardait dans l'oculaire, découvrant à son tour l'île, je contemplais le jeune roi; il portait une tunique rouge foncée qui mettait en valeur son teint halé, une ceinture et un pantalon marron. Il était vraiment beau ce matin.

_Comme tous les matins à vrai dire !_

Lorsqu'il baissa la longue-vue, ses yeux croisèrent les miens. Remarquant ma contemplation, il me fit un clin d'œil, ce qui eut pour effet de me faire rougir et de faire sourire le jeune Telmarin, heureux de l'effet qu'il me faisait.

Reprenant son sérieux, il replia la longue-vue et la tendit à Drinian.

_**_ Aucun signe de vie**_**,** conclut Caspian. _**Et si les Seigneurs ont suivi le brouillard, ils ont dû s'arrêter ici.**_

_**_ Cela pourrait être un piège, **_remarqua Drinian.

_**_ Ou nous apporter des réponses**__,_ dit Edmund. _**Caspian ?**_

Caspian prit quelques minutes de réflexion, regardant sérieusement l'île.

_**_ Nous passerons la nuit à terre et nous fouillerons l'île demain matin, **_conclut-il. _**Le quartier maître restera à bord avec quelques matelots, au cas où il nous arriverait les mêmes mésaventures qu'à Felimath.**_

_**_ Bien, votre Majesté.**_

Suivant les ordres de Caspian, nous allâmes préparer nos affaires pour la nuit à venir. Nous étions tous armés, soit d'une épée, soit d'un arc ou bien d'une arbalète.

Edmund montrait à qui voulait la voir, l'épée offerte par Caspian qu'il avait fini de nettoyer le matin même.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, nous mouillâmes dans une vaste baie et débarquâmes. C'était un pays très différent de tout ce que j'avais vu jusqu'alors car, après avoir traversé la plage de sable, nous constatâmes que tout était silencieux et vide comme une terre inhabitée, mais que devant nous s'étendait des pelouses plates, au gazon doux et raz comme on peut en trouver dans le parc d'une grande demeure anglaise qui emploierait dix jardiniers à l'année. Les arbres, très nombreux, étaient bien séparés les uns des autres, et il n'y avait par terre ni branche brisée ni feuille morte. De temps à autre des pigeons roucoulaient, mais aucun autre bruit ne se faisait entendre.

La nuit commençant à tomber, Caspian décida de passer la nuit sur la plage, ordonnant à trois matelots de prendre des tours de gardes.

Les hommes disposèrent des tapis tissés au sol, accompagnés de couvertures chaudes qui nous serviront de lits pour la nuit à venir.

Caspian plaça mon lit improvisé près du sien, derrière des rochers, gardant tout de même une distance respectable entre nos deux couchages. Edmund plaça ceux de Lucie et de Gaëlle près du sien. Eustache, quant à lui, s'isola dans son coin, son journal à la main.

Ce soir-là, nous dînâmes autour du feu, accompagnés par des membres de l'équipage.

Lucie et Gaëlle allèrent se coucher les premières, je les suivis de peu, n'étant pas réellement intéressée par les discussions de Caspian et de mon frère.

J'avais amené avec moi le livre sur les légendes Narniennes, désireuse d'en apprendre plus sur ce Monde. Assise sur mon lit, je plongeais dans le livre, lisant avec avidité la création du Monde de Narnia, la majestueuse Histoire de mes frères et sœurs, la chute de la Sorcière blanche, la légende du Grand Aslan.

Un passage attira plus particulièrement mon attention :

_**« Le Monde de Narnia fut créé par le lion Aslan, qui, en chantant, créa des arbres, des collines, des fleuves et autres choses essentielles à un monde. Il ajouta cependant à certains animaux le don de pouvoir parler. Au commencement, son peuple n'était constitué que d'animaux. Mais un héros qui fut choisi par Aslan, ramena deux humains d'un autre monde. Ils devinrent les premiers souverains de Narnia. Tous les humains présents dans notre Monde descendent d'eux, et des nymphes déjà existantes. Ils vécurent dans le palais de Cair Paravel, qui sera le palais royal pendant des générations de rois. »**_

Aslan a donc permis à des humains de rester à Narnia et d'y finir leurs vies. Il y a donc une chance, même infime, pour qu'il accepte de me laisser, moi aussi, y vivre avec Caspian !

Je suis heureuse ici, je refais enfin surface. Pour la première fois depuis plus d'un an, je suis ravie de me lever le matin et je pense que la présence de Caspian y est pour beaucoup.

Un baiser sur le haut de ma tête me fit sursauter, me faisant perdre le fil de mes pensées. Je relevais la tête et me trouvais nez à nez avec Caspian qui était accroupi à mes côtés.

_**_ Ton livre a l'air intéressant**_**,** me dit-il, s'asseyant sur le sable.

_**_ Très, **_lui répondis-je en lui souriant.

_**_ Je peux ? **_me demanda-t-il une main sur l'ouvrage.

_**_ Bien sûr.**_

Je lui donnais le livre. Lorsqu'il vit la couverture, il eut un magnifique sourire en coin.

_**_ Le Professeur Cornelius m'avait offert ce livre lorsque j'étais enfant. Je le lisais tous les soirs dans mon lit, à l'abri des regards indiscrets.**_

_**_ Pourquoi ?**_

_**_ Mon Oncle avait interdit tous les livres qui se rapportaient aux Narniens.**_

_**_ Enfant, tu te rebellais déjà !**_

_**_ Oui, **_rigola Caspian_. __**Après la mort de mon Père, je me suis un peu relâché et j'en faisais voir de toutes les couleurs à mon Oncle et à mon Professeur.**_

Je lui souris et posais ma main sur sa joue, la caressant tendrement. Il tourna la tête et embrassa la paume de ma main.

Il me rendit le livre, le posant à côté de mon épée.

_**_ Je comprends qu'il te passionne tant, les histoires sont prenantes. Surtout celles de ta famille !**_

_**_ Oui ! Et un jour, tu seras toi aussi dans ce genre de livre : les enfants pourront y lire la Légende du jeune Roi Telmarin qui a sauvé le peuple Narnien.**_

_**_ Peut-être, **_sourit-il.

_**_ J'en suis certaine !**_

Fatiguée, j'étouffais un bâillement, ce qui fit sourire Caspian.

_**_ Pardon,**_ m'excusais-je.

_**_ Ne t'excuse pas, la journée a été longue.**_

_**_ Oui, **_acquiesçais-je, baillant une seconde fois.

Caspian se redressa, regardant autour de nous. Nos amis étant déjà dans les bras de Morphée, Caspian en profita pour se rapprocher de moi, frôlant mes lèvres d'un chaste baiser. Il recula légèrement, tout en restant assez proche de mon visage.

Légèrement frustrée, je rapprochais mon visage du sien et déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes, réclamant rapidement sa langue. Le baiser devint plus langoureux, laissant nos langues se caresser, avec tendresse, avec amour.

Devenant plus pressant dans le baiser, Caspian poussa un gémissement. Il posa sa main droite sur mes reins, tandis que la gauche caressait ma joue. Mes mains remontèrent dans son dos le serrant contre ma poitrine afin de l'avoir au plus près de moi. Le jeune Roi en profita pour me faire basculer doucement en arrière, nous allongeant sur mon tapis. Il s'allongea à côté de moi, une jambe entre les miennes, sa main qui était sur mes reins remonta sur ma hanche puis sur mes côtes, les caressant tendrement. Je pouvais sentir à travers ses vêtements, à quel point il avait envie de moi.

Lorsque le baiser prit fin, il me sourit, ses yeux sombres remplis d'amour. Il déposa de doux baisers sur mon front, mon nez, finissant par mes lèvres.

Il se redressa, attrapa le bord de son tapis tissé et l'attira vers nous, le collant au mien. Puis, il se coucha sur le dos, m'attirant contre son torse. Il posa sa main au creux de mes reins qu'il se mit à caresser.

_**_ Dors mon amante,**_ me dit-il embrassant le haut de ma tête.

_**_ Je croyais que tu ne pouvais te laisser aller en public ?**_ le taquinais-je.

__ __**Nous sommes cachés par les rochers et puis je ne crains pas leurs réveils demain matin puisque tu seras levée bien avant eux !**_

_**_ Il y a de grandes chances**_**,** rigolais-je.

_**_ Allez, dors maintenant, **_dit-il, posant sa tête contre la mienne.

_**_ Bonne nuit mon Roi.**_

_**_ Bonne nuit ma belle amante.**_

Je fermais les yeux et m'endormis assez rapidement, bercée par la respiration de mon aimé et par les battements réguliers de son cœur.

* * *

**POV Inconnu**

Nous avions vu du feu… Nous avons été voir !

Pleins d'humains !

Et ils dormaient tous, en plus il y avait même un petit cochon avec eux !

Y en peut-être qui savait lire !

Nous avons fait le tour, il y avait deux filles qui dormaient avec un livre. Mais la plus grande dormait avec un garçon alors on a préféré s'occuper de la plus petite.

On l'a enlevé durant son sommeil mais vu qu'on était invisible, elle a cru qu'on était des vilains monstres, alors on en a profité et on l'a envoyé dans le manoir de l'Oppresseur pour lire la formule qui nous rendrait enfin visible !

* * *

**POV Laureen**

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin, dans la même position que la veille. Le ciel commençait à s'illuminer, ouvrant ainsi la voie au soleil qui n'allait pas tarder à apparaître. Je ne sais si c'était la présence de Caspian à mes côtés, mais je n'avais fait aucun cauchemar cette nuit. Je me redressais délicatement et regardais dormir le jeune Roi. Fascinée, je me mis à toucher ses cheveux, descendant ma main sur sa joue, la caressant tendrement, puis sur ses délicates lèvres. N'y tenant plus, je me penchais et l'embrassais. Je fus étonné lorsque mon bien-aimé répondit à mon baiser avec tendresse.

_**_ Hmmm… Bonjour**_**,** murmura-t-il en ouvrant les yeux.

_**_ Bonjour, **_lui souris-je.

_**_ Quel agréable réveil**_**_ ! _**me dit-il déposant de nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes. _**Vraiment très agréable**__, _confirma-t-il.

Je souris puis me mis assise afin de m'étirer les muscles. Je remarquais au pied de mon matelas, une marque sur le sable, qui eut pour effet d'immobiliser mon geste. J'avalais avec difficulté ma salive, j'avais devant moi une trace d'un pied de géant !

_**_ Qu'y a-t-il mon aimée ?**_ me demanda Caspian, toujours allongé.

_**_ Je crois que nous avons eu de la visite cette nuit Caspian, **_dis-je très sérieusement.

Voyant mon inquiétude, Caspian se retrouva rapidement sur ses pieds, l'épée à la main. Je fis comme lui, dégainant mon arme qui avait passé la nuit sur le sable. Nous vîmes des traces de pas sur tout le campement. Caspian partit rapidement réveiller Edmund.

_**_ Ed ! Ed ! Lève-toi !**_ ordonna-t-il, secouant mon frère.

Edmund se réveilla rapidement, se mettant sur le dos.

_**_ Regarde !**_ lui dit Caspian.

Mon frère se leva et tandis qu'il regardait les empreintes sur le sable, je cherchais ma sœur du regard. Son lit était vide…

_**_ Vous voyez Lucie ?**_ leur demandais-je.

_**_ Lucie ? **_cria Edmund, inquiet.

_**_ Lucie**__**? **_hurlais-je à mon tour.

Nos cris réveillèrent l'équipage. Plusieurs hommes, dont Drinian, étaient déjà debout. Caspian prit ma main et nous mena rapidement vers nos lits.

_**_ Ne t'inquiète pas Laureen, on va la retrouver**__,_ me réconforta-t-il.

J'acquiesçais, inquiète pour ma sœur.

Caspian me donna un plastron en cuir qu'il m'aida à enfiler. Pendant qu'il mettait le sien, je nouais mon baudrier en cuir autour de ma taille et y passais mon fourreau.

_**_ Debout ! C'est un ordre !**_ ordonna Drinian. _**Dépêchez-vous ! Aller remuez-vous les gars !**_

Sous les ordres du Capitaine, les hommes s'équipèrent rapidement. Caspian me prit la main, l'embrassa rapidement, puis se dirigea vers l'intérieur des terres.

_**_ Par ici !**_ lança Caspian, suivant les traces de pieds.

Après quelques minutes de marche, nous parvînmes à une longue allée toute droite et sablonneuse, sans une seule mauvaise herbe, avec des arbres de chaque côté. Les matelots, inquiets, fouillèrent les lieux avec ardeur.

_**_ Caspian, c'est la dague de Lucie !**_ montra mon frère en prenant l'objet qui était à terre.

Alors que Caspian s'avançait pour regarder la dague, des lances atterrirent autour de nous. Par reflexe, le jeune Telmarin me colla à son dos, positionnant son épée devant lui.

_**_ Ne bougez plus ou vous périrez !**_ hurla une voix grave.

Je regardais en direction de la voix, mais il n'y avait personne. Je fronçais les sourcils : jusqu'à preuve du contraire, les fantômes n'existaient pas... Mais lorsque l'épée de Caspian tomba à terre comme si une force invisible l'avait poussé, puis son propriétaire tomba à son tour, je changeais vite d'avis.

_**_ Caspian ! **_m'inquiétais-je.

_**_ Ça va, **_dit-il en se redressant légèrement.

Je lançais mon épée devant moi, mais une entité invisible para mon attaque et envoya mon épée à plusieurs mètres, cependant je ne me pris aucuns coups.

Autour de moi, la plus part des hommes de Caspian étaient à terre, désarmés.

_**_ Quel genre de créature êtes-vous ?**_ leur demanda Caspian, se relevant.

_**_ Nous sommes d'énormes monstres à tête de tigre et au corps de…**_

_**_ De tigre aussi !**_ dit une autre voix.

_**_ Ouai !**_ dirent en chœur plusieurs voix.

_**_ Ne nous cherchez pas d'histoires !**_ reprit la première voix.

_**_ Ou sinon quoi ?**_ demanda Edmund, énervé.

_**_ Ou nous vous égorgerons **_**!**

Les corps de nos assaillants commencèrent à apparaître. Il s'agissait de nains avec un seul pied. Ceux-ci étaient des jambes. Mais pas deux jambes par corps. Non, chaque corps avait une jambe unique, épaisse, à la verticale en dessous de lui, avec à son extrémité, un pied unique, énorme, aux larges orteils qui se relevaient un peu au bout. Ils se portaient entre eux, les rendant plus grands que nous. A leur vue, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, tellement ils étaient amusants !

_**_ Bien dit ! Et je planterai mes canines dans votre gorge !**_

_**_ Ou vous nous écraserez avec vos grosses bedaines**_**,** ironisa Edmund.

_**_ Bedaine ? Quelle bedaine ?**_

_**_ Vous nous chatouillerez avec vos orteils ?**_ leur demanda Caspian, qui essayait de retenir son rire.

Alors qu'ils se contorsionnaient, tentant de voir leurs « bedaines », ils tombèrent à terre, sous le rire de Caspian et des matelots.

__ __**Qu'avez-vous fait à ma sœur, espèce de gnome !**_ s'énerva Edmund, pointant son épée sous la gorge d'un des nains.

_**_ Calmez-vous !**_ lui demanda la petite personne.

_**_ Où est Lucie ?**_ lui demandais-je, m'énervant à mon tour.

_**_ Dans le manoir, **_me répondit-il.

_**_ Quel manoir ?**_

Un bruit nous fit nous retourner et devant nous apparut un … manoir.

_**_ Ohhh ! Vous parlez de ce manoir ! **_lança Edmund, abasourdi.

_**_ Je trouve ça énervant que tout le monde me laisse tomber, **_râla Eustache que nous avions jusqu'ici complètement oublié, et qui apparut derrière nous.

_**_ Oh ! **_lança un gnome._** C'est le cochon !**_

_**_ Le cochon ?**_ demandais-je à Caspian.

Caspian haussa les épaules, amusé.

_**_ La situation devient de plus en plus étrange,**_ dit Eustache en regardant les nains monopodes.

_**_ Etrange ?**_ lança un nain._** C'est lui qui nous trouve étrange ?**_

_**_ Oh ! **__**C'est l'oppresseur !**_ cria un gnome, sautant le plus loin possible du manoir.

Nous nous retournâmes et vîmes Lucie sortir de la bâtisse. Elle était accompagnée d'un vieil homme qui était pieds nus et vêtu d'une robe rouge. Ses cheveux blancs étaient couronnés d'une guirlande de feuilles de chêne, sa barbe descendait jusqu'à sa ceinture et il s'appuyait sur un bâton curieusement sculpté. Edmund vint à mes côtés tandis que Caspian posa possessivement sa main sur le bas de mon dos.

Lucie nous salua de la main, souriant légèrement.

_**_ Vos Majestés **_**! **_**Votre Altesse !**_ dit le vieil homme, s'inclinant devant nous.

_**_ Laureen, Caspian et Edmund, je vous présente Coriakin, nous sommes sur son île**_**.**

Nous baissâmes la tête afin de le saluer.

__ __**Ça, c'est ce qu'il croit ! **_dit un des nains._** Vous nous avez joué un tour, magicien !**_

_**_ Non, je ne vous ai joué aucun tour**__, _répondit le vieil homme s'avançant vers les monopodes. _**Je vous ai rendu invisible pour votre sécurité.**_

_**_ Vous avez le sens de l'humour ! **_lança le nain en reculant. _**Oppresseur !**_

_**_ Je ne vous ai jamais oppressé, voyons !**_

_**_ Mais vous auriez pu, si vous aviez voulu.**_

_**_ Disparaissez ! **_ordonna le magicien en jetant de la poudre blanche en direction des nains.

_**_ Au secours ! Un nouveau sort !**_

Les nains partirent en sautillant, apeurés.

__ __**Qu'est-ce que c'était ?**_ osais-je demander.

__ __**Ne dites rien, mais ce n'est que de la poussière ! **_me chuchota le magicien, amusé.

_**_ Votre secret sera bien gardé !**_ rigolais-je.

__ __**Je n'en doute pas, Altesse.**_

_**_ C'est quoi ça, au juste ?**_ demanda sèchement Eustache.

__ __**Des Nullipotes !**_ lui répondit Coriakin, se dirigeant vers le manoir.

_**_ C'est évident ! **_râla mon cousin._** Excusez-moi !**_

Nous suivîmes Coriakin dans sa demeure tandis que les matelots retournèrent au campement. Alors que nous traversions plusieurs couloirs, chacun décorés différemment, Lucie nous expliqua que les Nullipotes l'avaient kidnappée durant la nuit, lui demandant d'aller dans le Manoir afin de lire dans le « Livre des Incantations », la formule qui rendait « l'invisible visible ».

_**_ Et tu l'as fait ? **_s'offusqua Edmund.

_**_ Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, Edmund ! Ils m'avaient dit qu'ils vous tueraient si je ne le faisais pas. Et d'ailleurs, je n'aurais jamais rencontré Coriakin si je ne l'avais pas fait !**_

_**_ Tu as eu raison, Lucie, **_réconfortais-je ma sœur. _**J'aurais fait comme toi.**_

_**_ Laureen ! Tu ne m'aides pas là ! **_me disputa mon frère.

_**_ Oh Ed ! Laisse-là un peu tranquille ! Il y a eu plus de peur que de mal !**_

_**_ Vous vous en fichez de ce que je dis, **_grogna Edmund, sous le regard amusé de Caspian qui suivait, avec attention, notre petite altercation fraternelle.

_**_ Mais non Edmund, on ne s'en fiche pas, **_lui dit Lucie avec douceur. _**On écoute tout ce que tu dis !**_

__ __**Vraiment ?**_ demanda mon frère.

_**_ Mais oui**_**,** le consola ma sœur, l'embrassant sur la joue.

_**_ Enfin, **_ajoutais-je taquine_, __**quand ce que tu dis est intéressant !**_

Caspian étouffa un rire tandis que je regardais Edmund, moqueuse.

_**_ Laureen ! **_me reprit Lucie_._

_**_ Oh, je rigolais !**_

_**_ Ce n'était vraiment pas drôle, **_me lança Edmund.

_**_ Ce n'est pas pour te déprimer petit frère, mais nous avons le même humour.**_

_**_ C'est bien ce qui me fait peur**_**,** rigola Ed.

__ __**Coriakin ? **_interpella Lucie, nous faisant reprendre notre sérieux.

__ __**Oui, Majesté ?**_

_**_ Pourquoi avez-vous dit que vous vouliez les rendre invisible pour leur sécurité ? **_demanda ma sœur lorsque nous passâmes le quatrième couloir.

__ __**Ça me semble être le meilleur moyen de les protéger de… du Mal incarné.**_

_**_ Vous parlez du brouillard ?**_ demanda Edmund.

__ __**Je parle de ce qui est tapi derrière le brouillard ! **_lui répondit-il, nous invitant à entrer dans une bibliothèque.

Celle-ci était immense ! Le plafond reflétait un ciel étoilé où je pus voir apparaître à plusieurs reprises des étoiles filantes. Des milliers de livres, aussi différents les uns des autres recouvraient les murs. Cet endroit était un véritable paradis !

_**_ C'est magnifique !**_ m'extasiais-je, les yeux rivés sur la voute céleste.

_**_ Heureux que ça vous plaise**_**_, _**me dit le magicien, satisfait.

Coriakin alla chercher un immense parchemin qu'il déroula par terre, libérant au passage un nuage de poussière.

Au centre du parchemin apparut un océan, puis des rivages. La poussière qui s'était envolée du parchemin vint se poser au-dessus de l'eau formant de magnifiques nuages blancs.

Autour du plan d'eau, différentes scènes se jouaient dont la bataille des Narniens contre la Sorcière blanche. Tous les personnages se mouvaient sous nos yeux émerveillés.

_**_ C'est vraiment splendide !**_ s'exclama Eustache. _**Enfin, ça le serait encore plus, si tout ce que je vois, était réel !**_

Edmund le regarda, en souriant.

__ __**Voici l'origine de tous vos malheurs**_, nous expliqua Coriakin tandis que la carte nous montrait une île lugubre. _**L'île de la Nuit. Un lieu où le Mal règne en maître. Il peut prendre toutes les formes et il peut faire en sorte que vos pires cauchemars se réalisent. Il est en guerre contre le Bien depuis toujours. Il veut plonger le Monde dans l'obscurité.**_

_**_**_ _**Comment l'en empêcher ? **_demanda Lucie.

__ __**Sa malédiction doit être brisée. Cette épée que vous portez**__, _expliqua le magicien en montrant l'épée d'Edmund_, __**est l'une des sept qui existent.**_

_**_ Vous les avez vues ? **_demanda mon frère.

__ __**Oui.**_

_**_ Les six Seigneurs**_**, **comprit Caspian_. __**Vous les avez croisés ?**_

_**_ Absolument.**_

_**_ Et où allait-il ?**_

_**_ Où je les ai envoyés. Pour briser le charme, vous devrez suivre l'Etoile Bleue jusqu'à l'Ile de Ramandu. Vous devrez déposer sur la table d'Aslan, les sept épées. Ce n'est que là que leur pouvoir magique pourra être révélé. Mais prenez garde, vous allez tous sans exception être testés.**_

_**_ Testés ? **_demandais-je inquiète.

_**_ Tant que ces sept épées ne seront pas réunies, le Mal aura toujours l'avantage. Et il fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour vous tenter.**_

Le magicien s'approcha de moi, me regardant droit dans les yeux.

_**_ Soyez forts et ne cédez jamais à la tentation ! Afin de vaincre le Mal sur la Terre, vous devez d'abord vaincre le Mal qui est en vous !**_

Vaincre le Mal qui est en nous…

J'avais déjà bien du mal à vaincre mon passé et mes cauchemars, alors vaincre le Mal... Ça ne sera sûrement pas un jeu d'enfant… Loin de là !

Un silence s'installa, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Notre voyage n'allait pas être des plus faciles.

_**_ Allez**_**,** lança joyeusement le magicien, _**oublions tout ceci pour aujourd'hui. J'ai un cadeau qui vous sera des plus utiles !**_

Il partit chercher deux feuilles de parchemin vierge qu'il déposa sur une table de la bibliothèque. Nous nous approchâmes des parchemins tandis que Coriakin demandait à Drinian de lui faire un compte rendu exact de notre voyage à ce jour.

Tandis que le capitaine parlait, chaque chose qu'il décrivait apparaissait sur le parchemin en traits fins et clairs, si bien qu'à la fin, chaque feuille était devenue une splendide carte de la mer Orientale, montrant Cair Paravel, Térébinthe, les Iles Solitaires et l'Île des Nullipotes. Toutes aux proportions exactes et aux bons endroits ! D'après Caspian, c'étaient les premières cartes qu'on ait jamais faites de cette mer-là !

Bien que les villes et les montagnes paraissaient à première vue exactement comme sur une carte ordinaire, une chose les différenciait : à l'aide d'une loupe, on voyait que c'étaient des parfaites répliques de la réalité, au point que nous pouvions discerner le château lui-même, les rues et le marché aux esclaves de Narrowhaven, très distinctement malgré la grande distance. Le seul défaut, c'était que la côte de la plupart des îles était incomplète, car les cartes montraient seulement ce que Drinian avait vu de ses propres yeux. Quand elles furent finies, Coriakin en garda une pour lui et donna la seconde à Caspian.


	10. Chapter 10

**Renaissance **

* * *

**Le Monde de Narnia ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à C.S. Lewis.**

* * *

**Chapitre 10: Mon passé… Cet Enfer…**

* * *

**POV Laureen**

Le reste de la journée, Coriakin nous fit visiter le reste de son manoir. Puis, à l'heure du souper, les Narniens nous rejoignirent dans la salle à manger afin que nous dînions tous ensemble.

Nos assiettes se remplissaient comme par enchantement de nos mets et boissons préférés. Pour mon plus grand plaisir, je pus manger un merveilleux Rosbif au Yorkshire Pudding avec des pommes de terre rôties et en dessert une apple pie ! Mes frères et sœurs eurent également des plats typiques anglais et ne cachèrent pas leurs joies en les mangeant !

La soirée se terminant, Coriakin nous proposa de passer la nuit dans son manoir. Caspian accepta avec plaisir, heureux de pouvoir dormir dans un bon lit.

Notre hôte nous mena à l'étage et ouvrit une première porte.

_**_ Je suis certain que cette chambre vous plaira, Altesse !**_ me lança le magicien.

Je le suivis à l'intérieur, accompagné de mon bien aimé, et restait stupéfaite devant la beauté de la chambre. Le plafond reflétait un grand ciel étoilé, le même que dans la bibliothèque. Un lit deux places à baldaquin, trônait au milieu de la pièce, drapé dans des draps bleus foncés et argents. Deux tables de nuit étaient placées de chaque côté du lit, plusieurs livres empilés dessus. Une armoire prenait place entre deux fenêtres A ma droite se trouvait une porte latérale donnant sur une immense salle de bain. Une autre porte sur ma gauche donnait sur une seconde chambre.

_**_ Elle est splendide !**_

J'allais vers les livres et passais machinalement ma main dessus.

_**_ Je vous fais cadeau de ces livres, bien évidement.**_

_**_ C'est beaucoup trop, je ne peux accepter.**_

_**_ Mais si ! Et puis, ils vous en apprendront beaucoup sur notre Monde et sur ses habitants.**_

_**_ Merci beaucoup Coriakin !**_

Le magicien me sourit et s'inclina devant moi. Avant de rejoindre ses invités dans le couloir, il proposa à Caspian de le suivre, sa chambre étant juste à côté de la mienne.

_**_ Je te rejoins un peu plus tard**_**,** murmura mon Roi avant d'embrasser ma joue.

_**_ Ne tarde pas trop, je voudrais te parler.**_

_**_ Je fais vite, promis.**_

Puis il quitta la chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Le moment était venu de lui raconter tout mon passé. Nous allions être seuls ce soir et je ne sais quand nous y serions de nouveau, je devais en profiter.

J'allais devant l'armoire, voir si je pouvais y trouver des habits propres pour la nuit. Lorsque je l'ouvris, je fus surprise d'y trouver tout ce dont j'avais besoin : chemises de nuit, pantalons, chemises d'homme et même quelques robes !

Je pris une chemise de nuit et partis dans la salle de bain me laver et enfiler ma tenue de nuit. Celle-ci était longue, m'arrivant aux chevilles, et blanche. Elle avait de larges bretelles, un décolleté carré laissait entrevoir la naissance de mes seins. Une ceinture bleue claire se situait sous la poitrine, mettant mes formes en valeur.

Alors que je sortais de la pièce, pieds-nus et une brosse à cheveux en main, j'entendis des coups sur la porte qui donnait sur la chambre voisine.

J'allais ouvrir la porte et vis Caspian sur le seuil de la porte qui me souriait. Il s'était lui aussi changé : il portait un pantalon en toile beige et une chemise blanche qui était hors de son pantalon. Son haut était à moitié ouvert, dévoilant une partie de son torse, et ses cheveux était détachés.

_**_ Salut ! **_me lança-t-il, ses yeux s'attardant sur ma tenue._** Notre hôte a eu la très bonne idée de me donner la chambre jumelle à la tienne. Je peux venir te voir plus facilement ainsi.**_

_**_ C'est en effet une bonne idée ! Entre**_**,** l'invitais-je.

Il entra dans ma chambre et tandis que je refermais la porte, je sentis ses mains entourer ma taille et se poser sur mon ventre. Caspian cala son torse contre mon dos, passa mes cheveux sur le côté et embrassa tendrement mon épaule et ma nuque. Je me laissais aller contre lui, posant mes mains sur les siennes.

_**_ Tu es très belle habillée ainsi**_**,** me complimenta mon Roi.

_**_ Merci Caspian**__, _rougis-je. _**Ça change de tes pantalons.**_

_**_ Tu es magnifique en robe, mais je dois t'avouer que j'aime beaucoup te voir porter mes habits, c'est comme si tu m'appartenais.**_

_**_ Mais je t'appartiens Caspian, **_lui avouais-je, tournant légèrement ma tête afin de croiser son regard.

Caspian me sourit et approcha son visage du mien, unissant nos lèvres dans un délicieux baiser.

A bout de souffle, mon bien-aimé se recula et déposa un baiser sur mon épaule.

_**_ Tu te brossais les cheveux ?**_ me demanda-t-il, ses yeux rivés sur ma brosse.

__ __**Non, mais j'allais le faire.**_

_**_ Puis-je ? **_me demanda-t-il la main sur la brosse.

__ __**Bien sûr, **_acceptais-je, lui donnant l'objet.

Caspian relâcha son étreinte et me prit la main, me menant vers le lit. Je m'assis en tailleur sur les draps, ma chemise de nuit cachant mes jambes, tandis que Caspian s'agenouilla derrière moi. Il commença à me brosser les cheveux, mèches par mèches. Je fermais les yeux et me détendis, profitant de ce merveilleux moment.

__ __**De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?**_ me demanda-t-il, brisant le silence.

_**_ Je… J'aimerais qu'on parle de mon agression et de mes cauchemars, **_lui répondis-je, mes doigts jouant nerveusement avec les draps_. __**Je voudrais que tu saches ce qu'il m'est arrivé, avant que notre relation n'aille plus loin.**_

Caspian arrêta de brosser une de mes mèches, il prit une de mes mains dans la sienne et la serra.

__ __**Ne te sens pas obligée de tout me raconter si tu n'es pas prête.**_

_**_ Je me sens prête Caspian, c'est juste que j'ai peur que tu ne veuilles plus de moi lorsque tu sauras tout.**_

_**_ Ça n'arrivera jamais**__, _me promit-il, déposant un baiser sur ma tempe.

Il reprit une de mes mèches de cheveux dans sa main et la brossa délicatement, attendant le début de mon récit. Je pris ma respiration, gonflant mes poumons au maximum, puis je me lançais.

_**_ Quand j'étais enfant, j'ai toujours pensé me marier avec l'homme que j'aurais choisi et que j'aimerais de tout mon cœur. Mais mes parents en avaient décidé autrement : il y a deux ans alors que je venais de fêter mes vingt ans, ils m'ont appris que j'étais fiancée avec le fils d'un ami d'enfance de mon père, Evan.**__**Les premiers mois se passèrent assez bien, il était gentil et agréable avec moi, essayant surement de se faire bien voir de mes parents.**__**Mais plus le temps passait et plus il devenait entreprenant, allant jusqu'à être violent lorsqu'il buvait trop. Je le repoussais à chaque fois, aidée la plus part du temps par Peter et Edmund qui n'appréciaient pas son comportement.**_

Caspian, ayant terminé sa tâche, reposa la brosse sur la table de nuit et s'assis à mes côtés. Il prit une de mes mains dans les siennes, m'invitant à continuer.

_**_ Tu sais, **_le regardais-je,_** je voulais faire annuler les fiançailles, je ne supportais plus sa présence : il me dégoutait tellement.**_

Mes yeux commencèrent à s'imbiber de larmes.

_**_ J'ai essayé, plusieurs fois, d'en parler avec ma mère mais elle ne voulait rien savoir. Elle me disait que le comportement d'Evan était tout à fait normal et que je devais sûrement me faire des idées.**_

Ma voix commença à trembler et les larmes jusqu'alors retenues, commencèrent à couler le long de mes joues.

Je me relevais, allant jusqu'à la fenêtre, et contemplais le ciel étoilé. Caspian resta assis sur le lit, je sentais son regard me brûler le dos.

__ __**Il y a un an, **_continuais-je, jouant nerveusement avec une mèche de mes cheveux, _**le maire de notre ville a convié toute notre famille à un grand repas. Etant malade, j'ai préféré rester seule à la maison afin de me reposer. Dans la nuit, on a frappé à la porte et comme une imbécile je suis allée ouvrir, me trouvant nez à nez avec Evan qui puait l'alcool.**_

Je secouais la tête, sanglotant légèrement. J'entendis Caspian se lever et s'approcher de moi. Il cala son torse contre mon dos, posant ses mains sur mes hanches. Je me laissais aller contre lui.

Je voyais le reflet de mon bien-aimé à travers la vitre, il me regardait, ses yeux reflétaient de la colère mais aussi de la tristesse. Je détournais le regard et continuais mon récit.

_**_ J'ai voulu refermer la porte mais il l'a repoussée violement, me bousculant afin d'entrer dans la maison. Je l'ai suivi jusque dans le salon dans l'espoir de le faire partir rapidement mais lorsque je suis entrée dans la pièce, il s'est approché de moi et m'a collé contre le mur, une main sur ma gorge. Je ne me rappelle pas ce qu'il m'a dit à ce moment-là, tout ce que je me souviens c'est sa main qui serrait ma gorge de plus en plus fort. J'ai commencé à manquer d'air, alors je me suis débattue. Mais ça ne lui a pas plus : il a relâché ma gorge, m'a agrippé par les cheveux et m'a poussé de toutes ses forces contre la table basse qui était en verre. Elle n'a pas supporté le choc et a explosé en plusieurs morceaux, le verre se logeant dans ma chair. J'ai essayé de me redresser mais Evan ne m'en a pas laissé le temps et m'a repoussé contre le sol, s'asseyant sur moi. Je l'ai frappé encore et encore, mais il était beaucoup trop fort pour moi et puis je commençais à m'affaiblir à cause du sang que je perdais. A son tour, il m'a roué de coup, frappant principalement mon visage. Je… Je me suis évanouie tellement les coups étaient violents.**_

Caspian passa ses bras autour de moi, me serrant très fort contre lui. Il embrassa tendrement ma joue qui était imbibée de larmes, que j'essayais pourtant de retenir.

_**_ Lorsque je me suis réveillée, j'étais dans un lit d'hôpital. Les infirmières étaient en train de m'ôter des morceaux de verre de mon dos. Un médecin est venu me voir, pendant mes soins. Il m'a dit…, **_continuais-je alors que mon corps tremblait légèrement_, __**il m'a dit qu'Evan avait profité de moi, qu'il m'avait violé lorsque j'étais sans connaissance.**_

Je ne retins plus les sanglots et pleurais à chaudes larmes, les mains sur les yeux.

Derrière moi, Caspian se crispa mais ne me relâcha pas pour autant, bien au contraire, il resserra son étreinte. Après quelques minutes, il mit ses mains sur mes hanches et me retourna doucement. Il posa une de ses mains sur ma nuque et m'attira contre lui, me serrant de toutes ses forces. Je passais mes bras autour de son cou et posais ma tête contre son torse, continuant de pleurer.

_**_ Je n'ai pas voulu ça, Caspian… Jamais…**_

_**_ Calme-toi Laureen. Ne pleure plus, **_me réconforta-t-il, massant tendrement mon dos. _**Je suis là maintenant, il ne t'arrivera plus rien, je t'en fais la promesse.**_

Je me laissais aller à ses caresses et tandis qu'il me berçait tendrement, mes pleurs se tarirent.

_**_ Tu sais, je ne me souviens de rien**__, _lui avouais-je entre deux sanglots_. __**Et d'après le médecin, je ne m'en souviendrai sûrement jamais. Ce qui, en quelque sorte, n'est pas plus mal…**_

Caspian acquiesça et embrassa le haut de ma tête. Puis, il se baissa légèrement, passa un bras sous mes jambes et me souleva du sol. Je resserrais mes bras autour de son cou tandis qu'il avançait vers le lit où il me déposa délicatement dessus. Il s'assit à mes côtés, le dos contre la tête de lit, les jambes étendues devant lui. Il m'attira à lui, me plaçant doucement sur ses genoux, mes jambes à sa droite. Je posais ma tête contre son épaule et ses bras m'enveloppèrent solidement.

_**_ Et Lui ? **_osa-t-il demander_, __**a-t-il… a-t-il reçu une punition pour ce qu'il t'a fait ?**_

_**_ Rien du tout.**_

_**_ Comment ça, rien ? **_se crispa Caspian.

__ __**Mes parents le considéraient comme leur fils**__, _soupirais-je_. __**Et bien évidement, ils n'ont pas cru une seule seconde qu'Evan ait pu me faire une telle chose.**_

Caspian me relâcha, me permettant ainsi de lui faire face. Lorsque je croisais son regard, j'y vis de l'incompréhension mais surtout de la colère.

_**_ Je ne comprends pas Laureen, tes parents n'ont pas vu dans quel état tu étais ?**_

_**_ Non… Ce sont Peter et Edmund qui sont rentrés les premiers à la maison et qui m'ont découverts sur le sol, à moitié nue. Evan était déjà parti. Mes frères m'ont amené à l'hôpital où je me suis réveillée le lendemain soir. Il n'y avait que Lucie et Edmund à mon chevet, Peter et Susan essayaient de retrouver Evan.**_

_**_ Et tes parents, alors ?**_

_**_ Evan est allé les voir avant que Peter et Su ne lui mettent la main dessus. Il leur a raconté que je m'étais donnée à lui avant le mariage et que j'allais surement faire croire à tout le monde qu'il m'avait forcé afin de faire annuler le mariage. Et bien sûr, ils l'ont cru… A partir de ce jour, ils ont refusé de me voir. Peter et Susan ont bien essayé de les faire changer d'avis mais ils n'ont rien voulu entendre.**_

_**_ Et le mariage ?**_

_**_ Annulé. Les parents d'Evan ont refusé d'accueillir une libertine dans leur famille. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que mes parents ont **__**décidé de partir vivre dans un autre pays avec Susan et Peter, évitant ainsi à mon frère d'être mobilisé et envoyé à la guerre. Et bien évidement, ils ont emmené Evan avec eux ! Mes parents ont ainsi récupéré un fils en échange de leur fille…**_

_**_ Tes parents sont vraiment…, **_s'énerva Caspian en haussant la voix, _**vraiment des imbéciles ! Comment peuvent-ils te faire souffrir autant !**_

_**_ Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je refuse de les voir ?**_

_**_ Oui…, **_me répondit-il tout en caressant mon dos_. __**Je suis désolé pour tout ce qui t'est arrivé, mon amante. Vraiment désolé.**_

_**_ Ce qui me remonte le moral**_, admis-je reposant ma tête sur son épaule, mes mains caressant tendrement son torse, _**c'est de savoir que Peter lui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs ! Et crois-moi, je n'aimerais pas être à la place d'Evan : Peter peut être très sadique et créatif, quand il le veut.**_

_**_ Il aurait été à Narnia, c'est la mort qu'il aurait mérité. Et de mes propres mains !**_

Je souris devant l'énervement de mon aimé, preuve de son amour pour moi.

_**_ La mort est une punition bien trop douce et bien trop facile, Caspian. En le laissant vivre, il aura sur la conscience ce qu'il m'a fait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, et mes frères et sœurs lui rappelleront chaque jour qui s'écoulera.**_

_**_ Tu ne crois pas que le savoir mort, te ferait moins souffrir ?**_

_**_ Même mort, les cauchemars seront toujours là… Et même mort, je ne pourrai t'offrir ma première fois…**_, lui avouais-je m'agrippant à sa chemise.

Mon aimé recula légèrement et posa sa main sous mon menton. Il releva ma tête et m'embrassa avec fougue et passion. A bout de souffle, il recula et riva ses yeux aux miens.

_**_ Posséder ton amour et t'avoir à mes côtés me sont plus important que ta première fois, Laureen, **_me déclara-t-il.

Je lui souris, glissant ma main sur sa joue. Puis je m'approchais et l'embrassais doucement, me délectant de sa bouche.

_**_ Et puis, tu m'as dit ne te souvenir de rien ?**_

J'acquiesçais, le rouge aux joues.

_**_ Alors ça sera ta première fois mon aimée, **_me dit-il, déposant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Notre baiser, tout d'abord timide, se fit rapidement plus pressant et nos langues se rencontrèrent dans un délicieux ballet.

_J'avais besoin de lui._

_Besoin de le sentir contre moi._

_Besoin de sentir sa chaleur._

_Besoin de son amour._

Avec ma main libre, j'empoignais sa chemise et me collais à lui.

_**_ As-tu confiance en moi ?**_ me demanda mon aimé lorsque le baiser prit fin.

__ __**Oui, **_murmurais-je.

__ __**Alors ferme les yeux mon amante et laisse-toi aller.**_

Je l'écoutais et fermais les yeux.

Je sentis Caspian soulever ma robe sur les côtés, me provoquant des frissons, et me réorienter sur ses jambes afin que je chevauche ses genoux. Inconsciemment, je me cambrais et pus sentir sa virilité se durcir contre moi. Mon Roi poussa un gémissement à ce nouveau contact et me serra un peu plus contre lui, provoquant un frottement de nos intimités qui me coupa le souffle et me fit tressaillir de l'intérieur.

_**_ Je ne te ferai aucun mal,**_ me murmura-t-il à l'oreille. _**Je t'en fais la promesse.**_

_**_ Je n'ai pas peur, mon amour, **_lui avouais-je. _**Jamais.**_

Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes, entamant un langoureux baiser.

Ses mains se posèrent sur mes fesses et me tirèrent plus fermement contre lui, nous provoquant, à tous les deux, un gémissement de plaisir.

Les caresses de mon aimé et son contact me provoquèrent des sensations jusqu'alors inconnues. Mon corps semblait prendre feu, les flammes centrées sur nos frottements intimes. Plus je bougeais contre lui et plus l'incendie grandissait et se propageait dans tout mon corps.

_**_ Nous irons à ton rythme, ma tendre amante**__, _me murmura-t-il entre deux baisers. _**Jamais je ne te forcerai.**_

Caspian m'agrippa plus fermement et mordit doucement mon téton dressé sous ma robe, me faisant me cambrer plus fortement contre son sexe. Je l'entendis grogner contre ma poitrine tandis qu'il augmentait le mouvement de vas et viens.

_**_ Je veux juste t'aimer, **_grogna-t-il. _**Et te rendre heureuse…**_

J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou, l'embrassant et le mordant légèrement, tandis qu'il haletait bruyamment.

Il passa sa main sur ma nuque, tirant légèrement mes cheveux en arrière, faisant ainsi reculer ma tête. Caspian me regarda dans les yeux, une lueur nouvelle brillait dans les siens : l'excitation mélangée à l'amour.

Excitée par son regard, je mordis ma lèvre inférieure afin d'étouffer un gémissement. Caspian en profita pour s'emparer de mes lèvres avec avidité, dans un baiser sauvage et animal.

L'incendie augmenta dans mon bas-ventre, me faisant fermer violement mes yeux.

__ __**Caspian…,**_ soufflais-je.

L'incendie explosa avant que je ne puisse finir ma phrase. Mon corps se mit à trembler, me faisant pencher la tête en arrière, criant le nom de mon amant.

Caspian devint plus pressant, ne cherchant plus à retenir son plaisir, cessant tout mouvement quand il vint à son tour, la respiration irrégulière et forte.

Il posa son front contre le mien tandis que nous reprenions difficilement nos souffles. Il caressa ma jambe, poursuivant sur ma hanche, mes côtes, mes seins, avant de venir contre mon cou et ma nuque. Chaque caresse me provoquait de délicieux frissons.

Quand son regard accrocha le mien, je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. Amusé par ma réaction, Caspian me sourit et m'enlaça tendrement. Il laissa courir ses doigts le long de mon dos tandis que son autre main allait se frayer un chemin sur ma nuque. Ses lèvres vinrent se poser délicatement sur le haut de mon front, pour y déposer un baiser.

_**_ Je t'aime mon amour**__, _lui dis-je, mes yeux rivés aux siens.

_**_ Je t'aime moi aussi, mon amante**__, _me répondit-il avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

Nous restâmes un petit moment, l'un contre l'autre, à profiter de ce moment d'intimité. Ereintée par cette journée, je tentais de cacher un petit bâillement, ce qui n'échappa pas à mon bien aimé Roi.

_**_ Nous devrions dormir un peu**__, _me proposa le jeune roi, caressant délicatement mon dos. _**Il est tard et nous repartons de bonne heure demain matin.**_

J'acquiesçais silencieusement, me relevant de ses jambes afin de m'asseoir à côté de lui.

Caspian s'éclipsa quelques instants pour aller dans sa chambre, nettoyer le résultat de nos ébats et enfiler un pantalon de nuit. J'en profitais pour brosser une nouvelle fois mes cheveux et les tresser en une unique natte, puis j'allais reposer la brosse dans la salle de bain. Lorsque je revins dans la chambre, Caspian m'attendait sagement, allongé dans le lit.

Je lui souris et allais me coucher à ses côtés. Caspian m'attira contre lui, posant sa main sur mon dos et le caressant avec son pouce. J'embrassais tendrement son torse, remontais sur son cou et ses joues, pour finalement déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes.

_**_ Bonne nuit mon amour.**_

_**_ Bonne nuit, **_me répondit-il dans un dernier baiser.

Je posais ma tête sur son torse, ma main sur son ventre, tandis que Caspian posait sa tête contre la mienne.

____ **Tu es **__**la plus belle chose **_**___qui _**_**ne **_**___me soit__ jamais _****___arrivée_**_, _lui avouais-je dans un murmure.

____ **Et toi, la mienne**, _me répondit-il_, _déposant un baiser sur le haut de ma tête.

Je m'assoupis, paisiblement blottie et bercée par les battements de cœur de celui que j'aimais.

* * *

**POV Caspian**

Sa respiration devint lente, profonde et régulière, m'indiquant qu'elle s'était endormie.

J'étais content qu'elle m'ait enfin raconté son passé. Ce n'est pas que je sois curieux, bien au contraire, mais savoir ce qui lui était arrivé, allait m'aider à mieux comprendre ses réactions et ainsi l'aider à aller de l'avant.

Et surtout, ça allait m'aider à lui apprendre à me faire entièrement confiance.

Mon sang n'avait fait qu'un tour lorsqu'elle m'avait appris les sévices que ce pervers, cette ordure, lui avait fait subir.

En une nuit, il avait détruit sa vie.

En une nuit, il avait souillé son corps et son âme.

Ne l'ayant pas assez fait souffrir, il fallait aussi qu'il lui prenne sa famille…

Il aurait été à Narnia, je l'aurais torturé jusqu'à ce qu'il m'implore de l'achever.

Je serrais les poings, énervé de ne pouvoir rien faire contre lui.

Ma douce poussa un gémissement, s'agitant légèrement. Elle devait sûrement faire un cauchemar. Je resserrais mon étreinte, la collant encore plus contre moi. Elle se calma instinctivement.

Je souris, heureux de l'avoir contre moi, de sentir sa chaleur.

Je déposais un baiser sur le haut de sa tête puis, fatigué, je m'endormis à mon tour.


	11. Chapter 11

**Renaissance **

* * *

**Le Monde de Narnia ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à C.S. Lewis.**

* * *

**Chapitre 11: Je donnerai ma vie pour Lui**

* * *

**POV Laureen**

Des coups à la porte me réveillèrent. J'ouvrais lentement les yeux et m'étirais, me rendant compte que j'étais toujours dans les bras de mon aimé.

Je souris : je venais de passer ma première nuit sans cauchemars. Une nuit comme j'aimerais en avoir plus souvent !

Caspian grogna et resserra son étreinte, me collant encore plus contre son torse.

__ __**On ne peut jamais être tranquille**_, grommela-t-il alors que d'autres coups retentirent.

Je rigolais devant la mauvaise humeur matinale de mon compagnon, puis je l'embrassais sur le front.

__ __**Je vais voir qui c'est**_, dis-je lui caressant tendrement la joue.

Alors que j'allais me relever, Caspian passa son autre bras autour de moi, m'empêchant tout mouvement. J'étais si bien avec lui, tout était si simple maintenant que je lui avais tout dis. Je me sentais mieux, plus légère, plus « normale ». C'était comme si tout ça n'avait pas existé, comme si ça ne m'était jamais arrivé. Perdue dans mes pensées, je me réveillais en entendant de nouveaux coups à la porte.

__ __**Reste-là, il partira quand il en aura marre de frapper**_, m'ordonna-t-il, tentant de se rendormir.

__ __**Laureen ! Tu es là ? **_entendis-je Edmund crier derrière ma porte.

__ __**J'arrive Ed ! Deux secondes ! **_répondis-je à mon frère qui s'impatientait. _**Caspian, mon amour, lâche-moi s'il te plait. J'en ai pour deux minutes, pas plus !**_

Il grogna avant de me relâcher lentement. Je quittais le lit, un sourire sur les lèvres, pendant qu'il se couchait sur le ventre, le visage caché dans son oreiller.

La porte ouverte, je me retrouvais devant mon frère. Je la refermais légèrement pour qu'il ne remarque pas Caspian dans mon lit.

__ __**Bonjour Ed.**_

_**_ Salut grande sœur ! On dirait que je te réveille !**_

_**_ C'est le cas. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?**_

_**_ Le soleil est levé depuis plusieurs heures déjà et le Passeur d'Aurore est prêt à appareiller, il ne manque que Toi et… Caspian.**_

_**_ Oh, **_dis-je légèrement gênée. _**Bien… Je… Je vais me préparer alors. A plus tard Edmund.**_

Alors que j'allais refermer la porte, Edmund mit son pied devant, bloquant mon geste.

__ __**Je suis allé chercher Caspian dans sa chambre mais il semblerait qu'il n'y soit pas… D'ailleurs, il est introuvable sur toute l'île ! Tu ne saurais pas où il est par hasard ?**_

_**_ Je…, **_commençais-je.

Une main se posa sur mes reins et Caspian apparut à mes côtés, les cheveux complètement ébouriffés.

__ __**Bonjour Ed ! Plus la peine de me chercher**__, _dit-il calmement. _**Nous allons nous préparer et nous te rejoindrons en bas.**_

Je sentis le regard de mon frère, lourd de sous-entendus. Puis, un grand sourire se forma sur son visage.

__ __**Bien ! A plus tard les amoureux**__**! **_nous lança mon frère, repartant dans le couloir en sifflotant.

Caspian referma la porte tandis que je restais sur place, ébahie par la réflexion de mon frère.

Le jeune Telmarin m'enlaça et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres. Je passais mes bras autour de son cou tandis qu'il me regardait.

__ __**Tu as l'air étonné !**_

_**_ Je ne pensais pas qu'Edmund le prendrait aussi calmement.**_

_**_ Avant de venir à la porte, j'avoue m'être demandé s'il n'allait pas m'égorger.**_

_**_ Non ! Il n'aurait pas fait ça !**_

_**_ Pourquoi donc ?**_

_**_ J'aurais été beaucoup trop malheureuse et il sait que je ne lui aurais jamais pardonné… Et puis, **_ajoutais-je pour le provoquer_, __**ça aurait été difficile de cacher ton corps, j'aurais surement dû l'aider à t'enterrer,**_terminais-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

__ __**Mais, c'est que vous me taquinez, Altesse !**_

_**_ Pas du tout, Majesté ! Je n'oserais jamais voyons ! **_rigolais-je, relâchant mon étreinte et partant tranquillement vers la salle de bain.

Caspian attrapa mon poignet et m'attira à lui, m'emprisonnant dans ses bras.

_**_ Et en plus vous me fuyez !**_

_**_ J'allais seulement me laver, Majesté.**_

Mon amoureux se pencha légèrement et posa ses lèvres durement contre les miennes, sans aucune retenue. Collée contre son corps, je pouvais sentir sa virilité tendue, provoquant de petits papillons dans mon bas-ventre.

Notre baiser devint sauvage, plus brut. Sans même avoir eu conscience de bouger, je me retrouvais plaquée contre le mur. Inconsciemment, Caspian se frotta contre moi, me faisant gémir.

Il plongea son visage dans mon cou, m'embrassant et mordillant ma peau alors que je me collais à lui, levant ma tête afin de lui donner un meilleur accès. Mes mains glissèrent dans ses cheveux, les caressant et les tirant légèrement.

__ __**Caspian**_**,** gémis-je. _**Tu… Tu vas me rendre folle…**_

Je le sentis sourire contre mon cou.

__ __**C'est le but, mon aimée**__,_ me dit-il la voix rauque.

Ses lèvres se posèrent à nouveau sur les miennes, plus doucement, plus tendrement. Je répondis avec délice à son baiser alors que mes mains glissaient le long de son torse, caressant délicatement sa corps brûlait de désir pour lui, mon cœur battait à une vitesse folle, j'avais l'impression qu'il allait exploser. _Mon sang pulsait dans mes_veines à un rythme effrayant, tapant contre _mes tempes_.

J'avais envie de sentir ses mains sur mon corps, de sentir sa chaleur contre la mienne.

J'avais tout simplement envie de lui…

Caspian, dont l'envie était aussi évidente que la mienne, recula légèrement son visage, cessant notre baiser. Il posa son front contre le mien, ses mains sur mes hanches, essayant difficilement de reprendre sa respiration.

Le dos contre le mur froid de la chambre, je gardais mes yeux fermés, lâchant un soupir de frustration. Lorsque je les rouvris, je me détachais légèrement du jeune Roi, restant tout de même dans ses bras.

Mon compagnon me fixait avec intensité, son regard obscurcit par le désir. Je mordillais ma lèvre inférieure et posais ma main sur sa joue. Je la caressais doucement, les poils de sa fine barbe chatouillant mes doigts. Caspian me sourit puis déposa un baiser sur mon front.

__ __**Je suis heureux que tu m'aies tout raconté**__, _m'avoua mon aimé, la voix rauque.

__ __**Et moi que tu ne sois pas parti en courant**__, _lui soufflais-je en caressant sa nuque_._

__ __**Je ne ferai jamais ça**__, _me promit-il. _**N'aie crainte, je suis là et tant que tu voudras de moi, je resterai.**_

_**_ Je ne suis pas prête de me lasser de toi alors !**_

Caspian me sourit et m'embrassa tendrement.

__ __**Bon, je crois qu'on nous attend**_, dit-il sans aucune motivation.

__ __**Je crois aussi…**_

_**_ Je vais retourner dans ma chambre me préparer, on se retrouve en bas**__**? **_me proposa-t-il en relâchant son étreinte et m'embrassant le front.

__ __**Oui**_**,** lui répondis-je détachant mes bras de son cou. _**Cette chambre va me manquer.**_

_**_ A moi aussi. Mais nous reviendrons, je t'en fais la promesse.**_

_**_ Je l'espère…**_

J'accompagnais Caspian jusqu'à la porte menant à sa chambre et l'embrassais une dernière fois. Lorsque la porte fut fermée, j'attrapais des vêtements propres dans l'armoire et allais dans la salle de bain.

Je détachais rêveusement ma tresse, me remémorant l'orgasme que m'avait procuré Caspian. Je souris : faire l'amour avec lui devait vraiment être merveilleux ! Il était tellement tendre dans ses gestes, ses caresses, ses baisers. Mon jeune Roi était véritablement unique !

Mes cheveux détachés, je me déshabillais et, une fois nue, j'entrais dans la baignoire en cuivre afin de prendre un bain rapide.

Une fois lavée, séchée et habillée d'une chemise beige, d'un pantalon sombre et d'une ceinture noire, je brossais mes cheveux mouillés et les laissais détachés avant de remettre le collier de Caspian, que j'avais ôté avant d'entrer dans la baignoire.

Enfin prête, je retournais dans la chambre, un sac de tissu avait été déposé sur le lit. Curieuse, je regardais à l'intérieur. J'y retrouvais les livres qui étaient hier soir sur la table de nuit, une chemise de nuit blanche et une autre rose pâle, ainsi qu'une magnifique robe bleue saphir aux broderies blanches. Un message était posé à côté du sac :

_J'espère que cette chambre a été à la hauteur de vos espérances. Amitié. Coriakin._

Je souris. Ce magicien était vraiment étonnant !

Je mis des bottes en cuir noir, attachais mon baudrier autour de ma taille avant d'y passer mon fourreau.

Le sac en main, je sortais de la chambre. Je fus surprise de voir mon frère qui m'attendait, adossé au mur qui faisait face à la porte de ma chambre, un sourire sur les lèvres.

__ __**Prête ?**_ me demanda-t-il.

__ __**Oui.**_

_**_ Allons-y alors ! **_dit-il se redressant et avançant tranquillement dans le couloir.

Nous traversâmes plusieurs couloirs en silence, j'attendais, légèrement stressée, que mon frère se décide à prendre la parole. Les couloirs se ressemblaient tous : des boiseries sculptées sur les murs représentaient la création de ce Monde, les guerres de l'Ancien Temps, et sur certaines boiseries on pouvait voir le grand et imposant Aslan. Des tapis étaient posés par terre, de couleurs différentes dans chaque couloir. Mais le plus impressionnant, c'était les nombreuses portes de part et d'autre des corridors, celles-ci étaient décorées de signes étranges, peints en écarlates.

_**_ Tu lui as parlé ?**_ lâcha-t-il au détour d'un couloir.

_**_ Oui, je lui ai tout raconté.**_

_**_ Tout ?**_

_**_ Tout. Je n'ai rien à lui cacher.**_

_**_ Bien. Alors, je suppose que le trouver dans ta chambre ce matin, me prouve qu'il ne t'a pas rejeté ?**_

_**_ Tu supposes bien, petit frère.**_

_**_ Et je suppose qu'il n'a pas dormi par terre ?**_

_**_ En effet… Mais il ne s'est rien passé Ed, nous avons juste dormi.**_

Ce qui n'était pas faux. Après tout, nous n'avions rien fait de mal et nous étions restés habillés.

__ __**Je sais… J'ai déjà eu cette petite discussion avec Caspian.**_

Alors que nous arrivions devant la porte d'entrée du manoir, j'arrêtais de marcher et regardais mon jeune frère avec de gros yeux.

_**_ Comment ça ?!**_ m'écriais-je.

_**_ Je voulais juste qu'il sache que s'il te faisait souffrir, il aura à faire à moi, et que je le découperais en tellement de morceaux que personne ne pourra identifier son corps ! **_dit-il fier de lui, continuant à marcher.

_**_ Edmund ! **_dis-je outrée._** Reviens ici tout de suite !**_

_**_ Non, nous avons fini cette discussion ! **_dit-il en sortant dans le jardin.

_**_ Tu l'as peut-être fini, mais moi je la commence, **_lui criais-je en sortant à mon tour.

Edmund se dirigeait vers Lucie, Caspian et Coriakin qui discutaient sous un magnifique chêne centenaire. Un soleil magnifique brillait dans un ciel sans nuage, irradiant de ses chauds rayons le jardin de Coriakin, véritable paradis terrestre. Les arbustes taillés chacun de formes différentes tels des tourbillons, des boules, des champignons n'avaient rien à envier à la beauté des arbres majestueux et imposants, tous bien séparés les uns des autres. Le sol, magnifique tapis d'émeraude, était parfaitement égal, l'herbe drue, souple, profondément enracinée dans la terre meuble.

_**_ Edmund** _**_!_** hurlais-je à mon frère. _**Reviens-ici !**_

Ma sœur, mon Roi et notre hôte se retournèrent à mon hurlement et nous regardèrent, amusés.

_**_ Non !**_ rétorqua Ed.

_**_ Si tu ne reviens pas, je vais… je vais…, **_m'énervais-je.

_**_ Tu vas faire quoi**__**? **_me lança Edmund, un peu moqueur, en se retournant, un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

_**_ Je vais te faire ravaler ta langue, petit insolent**__** !** _criais-je, posant mon sac par terre.

Je détachais mon baudrier et le déposais sur mon sac en toile. Puis, je descendis les escaliers en courant, en direction de mon frère. Celui-ci, mort de rire, se mit à courir dans le jardin.

_**_ Tu ne m'attraperas pas**__**!**_ rigola-t-il.

_**_ Tu vas voir**__**! **_lui rétorquais-je, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Je courais aussi vite que mon frère et malgré le peu de mètres qui nous distançait, je n'arrivais pas à le rattraper.

Une idée germa dans mon esprit et lorsque je passais à côté de Lucie, je croisais son regard, lui lançant un appel au secours. Ma sœur leva les yeux au ciel et me sourit, acquiesçant silencieusement à ma demande. Caspian qui avait suivi notre échange muet, plissa les yeux, curieux de savoir de quoi il en retournait.

Lucie n'attendit pas très longtemps et poussa un hurlement. Edmund, inquiet pour sa petite sœur, ralentit sa course et se retourna. J'en profitais pour lui sauter sur le dos, le faisant tomber par terre, m'entraînant dans sa chute.

J'étais couchée sur son dos, morte de rire, tandis qu'Edmund essayait de reprendre son souffle.

_**_ Gagnée**_**,** lui murmurais-je à l'oreille.

_**_ Tu as triché !**_

_**_ Moi ? Mais, non ! Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?**_

_**_ Ouais, permets-moi d'en douter !**_

Sans que je ne m'y attende, Edmund se retourna et me poussa sur le côté, changeant ainsi notre position. Sur le dos, mon frère me chevauchait, un sourire sur les lèvres.

_**_ Et là, c'est qui le gagnant ?**_

_**_ En même temps, tu es plus fort que moi ! **_me défendis-je, croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine en boudant.

_**_ Tu sais, **_m'avoua-t-il redevenant sérieux, _**il donnerait sa vie pour toi**_**.**

_**_ Et moi, je donnerais ma vie pour lui !**_

_**_ C'est bien pour cela que je ne l'ai pas encore tué.**_

Je me redressais, me mettant assise et pris mon frère dans mes bras.

_**_ Ose le toucher, et tu auras à faire à moi ! **_lui chuchotais-je à l'oreille.

_**_ Tu n'oserais pas t'en prendre à ton petit frère adoré ! **_dit-il en se relevant.

_**_ Que tu crois ! **_lui répondis-je, un sourire en coin.

Il me tendit la main et m'aida à me relever. Edmund garda ma main dans la sienne et m'entraîna vers nos amis. Il la relâcha et se dirigea vers Caspian, lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule. J'en profitais pour aller embrasser Lucie, la remerciant pour son aide, puis je m'avançais vers Coriakin.

_**_ Bonjour Coriakin.**_

_**_ Altesse**_**,** dit-il, baissant légèrement la tête.

_**_ Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos cadeaux.**_

_**_ De rien, je suis heureux qu'ils vous plaisent ! Bien évidemment, j'espère vous revoir un jour. Vous êtes tous les bienvenus sur mon île !**_

_**_ Merci beaucoup, **_le remerciais-je.

_**_ Votre chambre restera à votre disposition Altesse, ainsi qu'à sa Majesté.**_

_**_ Merci, **_sourit Caspian, en remarquant mes rougissements. _**Nous reviendrons vous voir avec plaisir Coriakin.**_

Caspian vint vers moi en me tendant mon baudrier, gardant dans son autre main mon sac en tissu. Il avait eu la gentillesse d'aller les chercher pendant que je m'amusais avec mon petit frère.

Je l'attrapais et le remerciais en l'embrassant sur la joue. Je nouais de nouveau mon baudrier à la taille et me plaçais à côté de mon Roi, qui prit ma main et l'embrassa tendrement.

_**_ Où est Eustache**_**_ ?_ **demandais-je, ne voyant pas mon cousin dans les environs.

_**_ Sur le bateau**__, _me répondit Edmund_, __**Drinian en avait marre de l'entendre râler, alors il l'a forcé à monter dans une chaloupe !**_

_**_ Sérieux ?**_

_**_ Oui**__, _rigola Lucie.

_**_ J'aurais bien aimé voir ça**__, _rigolais-je à mon tour.

Au même moment, Drinian vint nous prévenir que notre embarcation était prête à partir. Et c'est avec tristesse que nous fîmes nos adieux à Coriakin, lui promettant une nouvelle fois de revenir le voir.


	12. Chapter 12

**Renaissance **

* * *

**Le Monde de Narnia ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à C.S. Lewis.**

* * *

**Chapitre 12: Vaincre le Mal qui est en soi**

* * *

**POV Laureen**

Le Passeur d'Aurore s'éloigna du rivage en milieu d'après-midi.

Drinian prit le premier quart à la poupe, et le navire pointa son nez vers l'Est. Caspian et Edmund restèrent auprès du Capitaine, la carte de Coriakin en main. Lucie et Gaëlle, quant à elles, partirent jouer aux cartes avec Ripitchip.

Ayant discuté assez tard avec Caspian hier soir, je décidais d'aller faire une sieste dans ma cabine. Je déposais mes nouveaux habits dans la banquette-coffre de Caspian, puis je me couchais, m'endormant à l'instant où ma tête se posa sur l'oreiller.

Un baiser sur mes lèvres…Un autre sur mon cou…

Des images d'Evan me revinrent en mémoire. Apeurée, j'ouvris grand les yeux, reculant le plus possible de la personne qui osait me toucher. Reprenant difficilement mes esprits, je croisais le regard inquiet de Caspian qui était couché à mes côtés, sa tête reposant sur sa main.

__ __**N'aie pas peur Laureen**_, me dit-il remarquant ma détresse. _**Je ne te ferai aucun mal.**_

Il avança lentement sa main vers mon visage, puis la déposa sur ma joue la caressant amoureusement, un sourire d'excuse sur le visage. Je me détendis automatiquement, puis j'allais me lover dans les bras de mon compagnon, qui passa ses bras autour de mon corps, me serrant contre lui.

Caspian était torse nu, il portait seulement un bas de pyjama de couleur beige. La fenêtre laissait passer les rayons de la Lune, rendant sa présence presque irréelle.

__ __**Excuse-moi de t'avoir effrayé.**_

_**_ Ce n'est rien mon amour, ne t'inquiète pas**__, _dis-je me serrant encore plus contre lui.

Il recula légèrement et déposa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres.

__ __**Tu dors avec moi cette nuit ?**_ lui demandais-je entre deux bâillements.

__ __**Oui,**_ me sourit-il. _**A vrai dire, je passerai toutes mes nuits en ta compagnie dorénavant. Enfin, si tu es d'accord ?**_

_**_ Ça sera avec plaisir !**_

Il me sourit puis se pencha pour m'embrasser, demandant rapidement l'accès à ma langue. J'en profitais pour crocheter mes bras autour de son cou, afin de l'attirer contre moi. Sa main caressa mon cou, descendit sur mon épaule, effleura mes côtes, puis après une certaine hésitation, se posa sur mon sein. Des frissons de plaisir mais aussi d'appréhension, me parcoururent lorsqu'il frôla avec légèreté mon téton avec son pouce, me faisant gémir entre ses lèvres et me cambrer contre son corps. Caspian grogna, se frottant contre moi, puis il mit fin au baiser, reculant par la même occasion. Après une délicate caresse sur mon sein, sa main partit sur mes côtes.

Je baissais les yeux, les posant sur son torse. Ce que je ressentais pour lui, ces envies qui étaient nouvelles pour moi, me faisaient un peu peur. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre avec Caspian. Mon corps brûlait tellement en sa présence, il désirait tant ses caresses et ses baisers, il voudrait tellement plus mais mon esprit me poussait à ne pas aller trop vite, à rester réservé face à tout ça, à ne pas laisser le jeune roi s'approcher trop près de moi. Et pourtant, je ne pouvais pas vivre sans sa présence à mes côtés, je ne pouvais pas vivre sans son amour.

C'était complètement paradoxal !

D'ailleurs je devenais moi-même un véritable paradoxe…

__ __**Ça va mon amante ?**_ me demanda Caspian qui avait remarqué mon trouble.

__ __**Oui, ça va**_**,** lui répondis-je, sortant de mes pensées.

__ __**Je vois bien que quelque chose te dérange, qu'as-tu ? **_s'inquiéta Caspian, posant sa main sous mon menton afin de me relever la tête.

__ __**Je…**__**J'ai peur Caspian, ça va beaucoup trop vite pour moi, **_lui avouais-je mon regard rivé au sien_. __**J'aimerais me laisser aller aux envies que tes caresses et tes baisers me provoquent, mais je n'y arrive pas…**_

__ __**Je comprends, **_me dit Caspian en hochant la tête.

__ __**Excuse-moi**__,_ lui dis-je en baissant la tête.

__ __**Ne t'excuse surtout pas, je t'ai promis que nous irons à ton rythme et je compte bien tenir cette promesse.**_

__ __**Tu ne m'en veux pas ? **_m'inquiétais-je.

_**_ Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas, je serai patient.**_

_**_ Merci mon amour, **_dis-je en baillant.

_**_**__**Allez, rendors-toi, tu es fatiguée, **_me dit-il, ajustant la couette sur nos deux corps.

Je me collais contre le corps chaud de Caspian, posant ma tête sur son épaule, la main sur son torse. Je m'endormis rapidement, bercée par la respiration régulière de mon compagnon.

* * *

Nous reprîmes vite nos habitudes à bord du bateau et c'est ainsi que plusieurs jours passèrent, aussi délicieux les uns que les autres.

Mais cette période heureuse ne dura pas. Advint une fin d'après-midi où, alors que je contemplais rêveusement le long sillon qui se formait derrière nous, je vis à l'ouest un énorme amas de nuages enfler à une vitesse stupéfiante. Puis une déchirure s'ouvrit dans les nuages et le jaune éblouissant du soleil couchant s'y engouffra.

L'air se rafraichissait.

Le bateau semblait se mouvoir avec réticence, comme s'il sentait un danger invisible. Pendant une minute, la voile pendait, plate et molle, pour s'enfler brutalement la minute d'après.

Drinian hurla, me faisant me retourner.

_**_ Tout le monde sur le pont !**_

En un instant, chacun se trouva frénétiquement affairé. Les écoutilles furent fermées et on éteignit le feu dans les cuisines. Les marins couraient partout sur le bateau ! Et avant qu'ils aient fini leurs tâches, une tempête nous prit de plein fouet.

J'eus l'impression qu'une immense vallée s'ouvrait dans la mer juste devant nous, à une profondeur inimaginable, et que le bateau s'y précipitait.

Une énorme vague, beaucoup plus haute que le mât, déferla sur nous. Je pensais que le bateau allait se retourner mais celui-ci fut projeté au sommet de la vague, se mettant à tournoyer sur lui-même.

Je m'accrochais au bastingage avec une force que je ne me connaissais pas, je n'osais pas bouger de peur de tomber par-dessus bord. J'étais complètement trempée par la pluie et les embruns. Une cascade d'eau qui submergea le pont, séparant en deux le bateau, m'atteignit dans le dos, me glaçant jusqu'aux doigts de pieds.

Je vis Caspian jouer des pieds et des mains pour venir vers moi.

__ __**Viens Laureen, il faut qu'on descende !**_ m'ordonna Caspian, m'agrippant par la taille. _**Il ne faut pas rester ici, c'est trop dangereux.**_

J'acquiesçais et le suivis avec difficulté. Le Passeur d'Aurore s'agitait terriblement et le pont était aussi incliné que le toit d'une maison. Nous eûmes du mal à atteindre l'échelle qui nous permit d'accéder à la cabine de poupe.

Nous entrâmes dans la cabine, où nous attendaient Edmund, Lucie, Eustache et Gaëlle, refermant rapidement la porte derrière nous. Mais même fermée, nous pouvions entendre l'horrible tumulte de grincements, gémissements, craquements, cliquetis, rugissements et autres grondements qui paraissaient encore plus angoissants sous la poupe.

Cela continua sur plusieurs jours, jusqu'à ce qu'on ne puisse presque plus se rappeler quand cela avait commencé. Il fallait toujours trois hommes pour tenir la barre, trois hommes qui, en faisant de leur mieux, ne pouvaient que garder vaguement le cap. Et il fallait toujours trois hommes pour pomper l'eau qui envahissait le navire.

Il était, pour tout le monde, difficile de se reposer, aussi bien le jour que la nuit. Mentalement, nous étions tous à bout, n'attendant qu'une chose : que cette tempête se finisse rapidement !

Un après-midi, alors que j'étais seule dans le Salon, essayant malgré les secousses provoquées par la tempête, de repriser les habits d'Edmund et de Caspian ceux-ci entrèrent dans la cabine, suivis de près par Drinian.

Edmund et Drinian restèrent debout, près de la grande table. Drinian déposa la carte de Coriakin sur celle-ci.

Je posais mon ouvrage sur la table basse tandis que Caspian vint prendre place sur le canapé, à mes côtés. Il posa un tendre baiser sur ma tempe puis passa son bras autour de mes épaules, me rapprochant de lui.

__ __**Ça va ?**_ me demanda-t-il, inquiet.

__ __**Oui, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas, **_lui répondis-je dans un sourire que je voulais rassurant_. __**Et toi, tu vas bien ?**_

_**_ Ça va…**_

Je posais ma main sur sa joue, caressant avec mon pouce, les cernes bleus qui trônaient sous ses yeux.

__ __**Tu es sur ?**_ lui demandais-je, inquiète.

__ __**Je suis juste fatigué. Il est temps que cette tempête se termine.**_

Je hochais la tête, en accord avec lui, puis, je déposais un baiser sur chacun de ses yeux.

Un raclement de gorge nous fit sortir de notre bulle. Caspian me sourit tendrement puis nous reportâmes notre attention sur Edmund et Drinian, qui semblaient gênés.

Edmund, debout, se tenait à une poutre du plafond, tandis que Drinian se tenait à la grande table.

__ __**Nous sommes coincés, ici**_**,** nous montra Drinian sur la carte.

__ __**Il nous reste des rations d'eau et de nourriture pour deux semaines, au grand maximum. Si vous voulez rentrer, c'est maintenant ou jamais vos Majestés, **_nous expliqua le Capitaine, contrarié.

Caspian, préoccupé, lança un regard à Edmund. Mon frère semblait être dans le même état d'esprit que son ami.

__ __**Je vais peut-être vous laisser**_, dis-je de peur de déranger.

__ __**Non reste, ça te concerne, toi aussi, **_me rassura Caspian.

__ __**Comme tu veux, **_obtempérais-je restant contre lui.

__ __**Quant à repérer l'Etoile bleue avec le temps qu'il fait**__, _continua Drinian, pessimiste, _**à mon avis, nous n'avons aucune chance...**_

Caspian tourna légèrement sa tête, regardant dehors. Il était assailli par plusieurs émotions : soucis, confusion, découragement, mais en même temps on voyait qu'il ne voulait pas se résigner à abandonner, qu'il voulait persévérer dans sa quête.

Drinian tentait de faire changer d'avis Caspian, lui donnant toutes les bonnes raisons afin de nous faire rentrer à Cair Paravel.

__ __**L'île de Ramandu est pour l'instant impossible à trouver, on pourrait passer à côté et se retrouver au bout du Monde, **_persista Drinian.

__ __**Ou se faire dévorer par un serpent de Mer ? **_lança Edmund, un sourire en coin.

Je lâchais un petit rire face à l'humour de mon frère, qui me lança un petit regard moqueur. Cependant sa petite blague fut mal vue par Caspian et Drinian qui le regardèrent avec reproche.

__ __**Je dois vous dire que l'équipage est extrêmement nerveux. Nous voguons vers des eaux dont nous ne savons rien. Personne ne peut savoir ce qui nous y attend.**_

Caspian regarda dans le vide quelques instants puis relâcha son étreinte et se releva du canapé.

__ __**Alors dans ce cas, Capitaine**_, dit Caspian se tenant aux poutres du plafond, _**vous serez celui qui aura l'honneur d'expliquer à Monsieur Rhince que nous abandonnons l'idée de retrouver sa famille.**_

Comprenant que Caspian ne changerait pas d'avis, Drinian le regarda une dernière fois dans les yeux puis se retourna.

__ __**Je retourne à mon poste**__, _dit-il se dirigeant vers la porte, prenant son imperméable et l'enfilant. _**Mais je vous mets en garde, un océan peut nuire à la santé mentale d'un équipage. C'est très dangereux !**_

Caspian et Edmund se regardèrent tandis que Drinian sortait de la cabine. Mon bien-aimé passa sa main dans ses cheveux et revint s'assoir sur le canapé. Il posa ses coudes sur ses jambes et prit sa tête dans ses mains.

Je n'aimais pas voir Caspian dans cet état, ça me faisait mal au cœur. Je posais donc ma main sur son dos, le caressant en signe de réconfort. Caspian semblait se détendre sous mes caresses, mais ne bougea pas pour autant.

__ __**La tempête s'arrêtera bien un jour**__, _tentais-je de le rassurer.

__ __**Laureen a raison, **_dit mon frère s'asseyant sur le canapé. _**Elle ne peut pas durer éternellement.**_

_**_ Caspian, si tu abandonnes maintenant, tu le regretteras plus tard**__, _continuais-je.

Caspian releva sa tête et nous regarda.

__ __**Je ne veux pas abandonner, loin de là, mais il n'y a pas que ma vie qui est en jeu dans cette histoire**_**, **rétorqua-t-il.

__ __**Nous savions tous que ce ne serait pas facile, **_lui dit mon frère tandis que j'acquiesçais. _**Mais une chose est sure, il ne faut pas renoncer !**_

__ __**Maintenant que je suis habituée à dormir sur ce maudit bateau, ça m'embêterait d'abandonner**__, _boudais-je.

Edmund rigola et je vis sur le visage de Caspian l'esquisse d'un sourire.

__ __**Tu as pris la meilleure décision Caspian, n'aie aucun regret**_, lui dis-je.

Caspian me sourit, puis Edmund se leva et sortit son jeu de cartes de sa poche.

__ __**Maintenant, jouons !**_ nous lança mon frère, se rasseyant. _**Ça nous fera penser à autre chose !**_

Caspian acquiesça. Je partis ranger mon ouvrage dans ma chambre et revins m'assoir sur le canapé tandis que mon frère distribuait les cartes.

Ce soir-là, le bateau tangua encore plus fort que d'habitude, et l'orage gronda avec violence. J'eus beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil, et la place vide à mes côtés n'arrangeait pas mon état. Caspian et Drinian devaient régler plusieurs problèmes survenus sur « le Passeur d'Aurore » et mon compagnon ne viendrait surement se coucher que tard dans la nuit…

Après plusieurs heures à me retourner dans mon lit, Morphée m'ouvrit enfin ses bras. Mais ils furent vite remplacés par le souffle d'Hécate : mes rêves se transformant rapidement en cauchemars…

_Je me trouvais dans les bras d'Evan, mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas ses coups qui me faisaient hurler, mais plutôt ses caresses, ses baisers baveux sur ma bouche, sur mon cou, sur ma poitrine. Ses mains se posaient partout sur mon corps._

_Ça me dégoutait, je voulais le repousser, mais c'est comme si j'étais paralysée, comme si mon corps ne me répondait plus._

_Je n'étais plus que la spectatrice de mon agression._

_Lorsqu'il ôta ma culotte et qu'il se coucha sur mon corps, mes hurlements redoublèrent._

_Je ressentis une douleur._

_Puis ce fut le noir complet._

Je me réveillais en sursaut, m'asseyant sur le lit. Ma respiration était saccadée. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure.

Je regardais tout autour de moi, complètement désorientée. La place à mes côtés était toujours vide et froide j'avais pourtant tellement besoin de chaleur.

Je reprenais peu à peu mes esprits. Ce cauchemar semblait si réaliste !

Mon viol... Ça ne peut pas être mes souvenirs, ce n'était pas possible ! Le médecin m'avait qu'ils ne reviendraient jamais, qu'étant inconsciente je n'avais rien gardé en mémoire.

Je tentais de me rassurer. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Un simple cauchemar.

Certaine d'être en sécurité sur le bateau Narnien, je fermais les yeux, me prenant la tête dans les mains.

_**_ Salut ma chérie !**_

Je relevais la tête, ouvrant grands les yeux : Evan était dans ma cabine, au pied de mon lit ! Il n'avait pas changé, hormis quelques mèches brunes qui retombaient indisciplinement devant ses yeux verts. Il me contemplait d'un regard froid et méprisant.

Je mis le plus de distance possible entre nous deux, me collant à la tête de lit.

Mes mains tremblaient, j'étais apeurée.

__ __**Co… Comment…, **_commençais-je.

_**_ Tu me manquais trop ma chérie.**_

_**_ Je… Je ne suis pas ta chérie**_, murmurais-je, des tremblements dans la voix. _**Tu m'as trop fait souffrir…**_

__ __**Que cherches-tu à prouver en restant sur ce bateau, Laureen ?**__**Allez,**_** v**_**iens avec moi, ma chérie, rentrons à la maison. Nous pouvons tout recommencer à zéro. Je t'offrirai ce que tu as toujours désiré, une nouvelle vie, une nouvelle famille. Notre famille !**_

Evan me tendait la main, attendant que je lui donne la mienne.

Ma main se posa sur le collier de Caspian, le serrant aussi fort que je le pouvais. Son contact me réchauffa la main, puis tout le corps.

_« Crois-en Narnia »_

Je fronçais les sourcils, puis je secouais ma tête de gauche à droite, gardant mes yeux dans les siens.

Un soupçon de lucidité me vint : Evan ne pouvait pas être à Narnia, il était aux Etats-Unis.

__ __**Viens avec moi ! **_m'ordonna-t-il, me tendant sa main.

__ __**Non !**_ répondis-je sèchement.

__ __**Tu m'appartiens, tu l'as oublié ? Tu es mienne à jamais !**_

_**_ N… Non…**_

_**_ Te souviens-tu, la dernière fois que tu m'as dit non ? Veux-tu que je recommence ?**_

Des images de ses coups, de sa violence, passèrent devant mes yeux, me les faisant brièvement fermer.

Je suis dans ma chambre, sur le Passeur d'Aurore.

_« Crois-en Narnia mon enfant ! »_

Il ne pouvait pas être réel, c'était tout bonnement impossible !

Je rouvris les yeux. Il était toujours là, mais son image commençait à se dissiper, comme si il n'était plus fait de chair et d'os, mais comme si son corps était à l'état gazeux.

__ __**Viens avec moi Laureen ! Maintenant ! Veux-tu que je me fâche ?**_

_**_ Non ! Non ! Je… Je refuse ! **_m'exclamais-je avec violence.

Je ne le laisserais plus jamais perturber ma vie et influer sur mon avenir avec Caspian.

Evan ne bougea pas, me regardant méchamment.

J'en profitais pour prendre mon épée que j'avais posée contre ma table de nuit, relâchant son regard quelques secondes. Je me retournais rapidement, le mettant en joue. Mais Evan n'était plus là. Il avait disparu… A la place, je vis une sorte de brouillard vert se dissiper.

__ __**Je deviens folle, ça ne peut être que ça**_, murmurais-je, lâchant mon épée qui tomba silencieusement sur le lit.

Je me pinçais le bras pour être certaine que je ne rêvais pas. Aïe ! Non, définitivement réveillée !

Je secouais la tête, incapable de différencier le vrai du faux. Et cette satanée tempête n'arrangeait pas les choses…

Incapable de me rendormir, je me levais et me dirigeais vers la petite table afin de me rincer le visage avec l'eau de la vasque. Un objet sur la table attira mon attention : il s'agissait d'un rasoir droit. Je fronçais les sourcils, cet objet n'était pas sur cette table ce matin… Caspian l'avait peut-être déposé dans la chambre dans la journée…

Sans plus de réflexion, je mis mes mains dans l'eau et m'aspergeais le visage. L'eau froide me réveilla totalement. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, ceux-ci se posèrent automatiquement sur le rasoir.

_L'objet semblait irrémédiablement m'attirer._

Je tendis ma main et le pris entre mes doigts. Pas vraiment consciente de ce que je faisais, je sortis la lame du manche et contemplai l'objet. La lame du rasoir brillait sous la lumière de ma lampe.

Plus d'une fois, durant cette triste année, j'avais voulu mettre fin à mes jours, mais j'avais à chaque fois été trop faible… Et puis, j'avais peur de laisser Lucie et Edmund seuls.

_Mais ici, à Narnia, ils ne seront pas seuls… Ils ne seront plus jamais seuls._

Inconsciemment, je rapprochais la lame de mon poignet. J'avais l'impression que mon corps décidait pour moi.

Je posais la lame sur ma peau.

Je n'avais plus qu'un geste à faire et toute cette histoire serait terminée.

__ __**Mes cauchemars seraient enfin de l'histoire ancienne**_, murmurais-je.

__ __**As-tu pensé à Lucie et Edmund ?**_ me demanda une voix que j'avais entendue il y a de cela un an.

Je relevais la tête et devant moi, à l'intérieur du miroir, remplaçant mon reflet, se tenait le grand Aslan. Le lion était magnifique, mais ses yeux ne reflétaient que de la tristesse.

__ __**Ils ne s'inquiéteront plus pour moi… Ils pourront reprendre leurs vies d'avant.**_

_**_ Et Caspian, as-tu pensé à la souffrance que tu causerais au jeune Roi ?**_

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Je ne voulais pas le quitter, loin de là. Et je ne voulais surtout pas le faire souffrir.

__ __**Je l'aime… Mais je voudrais juste que ces cauchemars cessent, je voudrais juste oublier mon passé.**_

_**_ Je comprends mon enfant. Mais te donner la mort n'est pas la meilleure des solutions.**_

Je baissais la tête, portant mon regard sur la lame qui était toujours posée sur mon poignet.

Je n'avais qu'un mouvement à faire, un seul. J'appuyais plus fortement la lame contre ma peau, faisant s'échapper quelques gouttes de mon sang.

Finalement, je relâchais le rasoir, qui tomba par terre dans un bruit de ferraille.

__ __**Je ne peux pas faire ça… Je ne peux pas abandonner Caspian, il est toute ma vie maintenant.**_

_**_ Tu as pris la bonne décision, mon enfant.**_

__ __**Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris Aslan, **_lui avouais-je perdue. _**C'est comme-ci le rasoir m'attirait à lui, comme s'il me poussait à commettre l'irréparable.**_

_**_ Le brouillard t'a testé, mais tu as été plus forte que lui ! Ton amour pour Caspian te rendra plus forte à chaque nouveau lever de soleil, fille d'Eve.**_

_**_ Sans votre aide, j'aurai…**_

_**_ C'est ta main qui a relâché la lame et non la mienne ! Ne l'oublie jamais.**_

J'acquiesçais, silencieuse.

__ __**Nous nous reverrons bientôt, mon enfant**_**,** me promit-il alors que son image disparaissait du miroir.

__ __**A bientôt Aslan**__._

Je mis quelques minutes à reprendre complètement mes esprits. Puis j'allai m'habiller et je sortis de ma cabine, désirant prendre un peu l'air. Alors que je traversais le couloir, j'entendis, derrière moi, une porte se refermer. Je me retournai et vis ma sœur, en chemise de nuit, l'air perdu.

__ __**Lucie ? Tu vas bien ma puce ? **_lui demandais-je, inquiète.

__ __**Je… J'ai fait un cauchemar… Un terrible cauchemar…**_

_**_ Viens, **_lui dis-je, en ouvrant mes bras.

Ma sœur accourut et se lova contre moi. Je refermais mes bras autour d'elle, dans une tendre étreinte. Alors qu'elle sanglotait, je me mis à la bercer, lui caressant les cheveux.

__ __**Moi aussi j'ai cauchemardé cette nuit**__, _lui avouais-je, alors qu'elle se calmait.

__ __**Pourtant, tu faisais moins de cauchemars ces temps-ci, non ? **_me demanda-t-elle relevant la tête.

__ __**Oui… Ce que je trouve surtout bizarre, c'est que celui-là n'était pas le même que d'habitude. Il était différent. Il était… horrible.**_

_**_ Comme le mien,**_ m'avoua-t-elle.

__ __**J'ai eu du mal à faire la différence entre le rêve et la réalité… Et encore maintenant…**_

Lucie acquiesça silencieusement, ressentant la même chose que moi.

__ __**Caspian dort encore ? **_me demanda-t-elle.

_**_ Non, il n'est pas encore venu se coucher, il doit surement être avec Drinian**__, _lui répondis-je déçue.

_**_ Oh, nous devrions peut-être allez voir Edmund**__, _me proposa-t-elle.

Je hochais la tête, puis nous partîmes en direction des quartiers de l'équipage.

D'interminables rangées de hamacs gris étaient pendues au plafond, tous renfermant un être humain. De côté et d'autres, on voyait pendre un bras, ou une jambe nue. Les uns dormaient calmement, épuisés par cette tempête, d'autres s'agitaient et parlaient tout haut dans de mauvais songes. Et tous ces hamacs gris se balançaient, se frôlaient dans un mouvement perpétuel.

Nous traversâmes la pièce, nous dirigeant vers notre frère qui dormait près du hamac vide de Caspian.

Alors que nous étions à quelques mètres de lui, Edmund se redressa violement de sa couche, dégainant son épée et la pointant vers une des fenêtres. Il était effrayé et regardait dans le vide. Il semblait être en proie à une vision, comme si quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, vers la fenêtre, l'attirait.

__ __**Edmund ? **_chuchota ma sœur.

Au son de sa voix, il sortit de son rêve éveillé.

__ __**Lucie… Laureen…**__, _nous dit-il, soulagé.

Alors qu'il reposait son épée sur le drap, des bruits de pas à l'entrée des quartiers attirèrent notre attention. Nous nous retournâmes dans leurs directions et aperçûmes Caspian qui se dirigeait vers nous. Le jeune Roi vint à mes côtés, l'air inquiet.

__ __**Que se passe-t-il ?**_ me demanda-t-il. _**Je suis allé dans la chambre et tu n'y étais plus.**_

_**_ Nous n'arrivions pas à dormir, **_lui répondit Lucie, tandis que mes yeux se fixaient dans ceux de mon aimé.

__ __**Laissez-moi deviner : vous avez fait un cauchemar ? **_supposa Edmund, tandis que Lucie et moi acquiescions.

__ __**On doit devenir fous, parce que moi aussi, ou sinon une chose manipule nos pensées**_, affirma notre frère en se recouchant.

Je hochais la tête, silencieuse.

Edmund proposa à Lucie de finir sa nuit en se compagnie, ma sœur accepta avec plaisir et le rejoignit dans son hamac. Edmund la prit contre lui, dans une étreinte de fer.

Caspian qui était toujours debout à mes côtés, me regardait inquiet.

J'eus un pincement au cœur, ce cauchemar m'avait bouleversé. J'avais terriblement besoin de lui, de sa chaleur, de son amour, mais en même temps la simple pensée d'avoir un contact physique me gênait. Je baissais la tête, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

__ __**Je… Je vais prendre l'air**_**, **_**bonne nuit**_, dis-je en me retournant rapidement, afin qu'ils ne remarquent pas mon état.

__ __**Attends Laureen, je viens avec toi**__, _me dit Caspian, souhaitant au passage une bonne nuit à Lucie et Edmund.

Je traversais vivement la pièce, les pas de Caspian résonnant derrière moi. Dans le couloir, mon compagnon attrapa mon poignet et m'attira à lui.

_ _**Lâche-moi Caspian**_, l'implorais-je, essayant de m'arracher à son étreinte.

Caspian ne me relâcha pas pour autant. Il m'attira à lui, me collant contre son torse, une main posée sur le bas de mon dos.

_ _**Je t'en prie, ne me fuis pas, **_insista-t-il._** Fuir ne résoudra pas tes problèmes, bien au contraire.**_

De se main libre, il prit mon visage entre ses doigts et déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je me détendis instinctivement, le baiser qu'il me donnait me faisant frémir de la tête aux pieds.

Lorsque le baiser prit fin, je baissais la tête, les larmes que j'avais retenues jusque-là, se mirent à couler le long de mes joues. Des sanglots s'échappèrent de mes lèvres. Caspian passa un bras sous mes jambes et me porta jusque dans notre chambre. J'avais posé ma tête sur son épaule, mes bras noués autour de son cou.

Dans la chambre, il s'assit sur le lit, me gardant contre lui. Le jeune roi me berça tendrement, me murmurant de douces paroles tout en caressant mes cheveux. Lorsque mes pleurs se tarirent, il posa sa main sous mon menton et me le releva. Il essuya délicatement les larmes sur mes joues, puis déposa un baiser sur mon nez.

_**_ Te sens-tu mieux ?**_

J'acquiesçais, mes yeux rivés dans les siens.

__ __**Raconte-moi ton cauchemar Laureen**__, _me demanda-t-il, caressant tendrement ma joue. _**S'il te plait.**_

Je lui racontais donc mon songe de cette nuit, ainsi que l'apparition d'Evan. Je pris néanmoins soin de ne pas lui raconter ma tentative de suicide avortée grâce à Aslan.

__ __**Il semblait si réel…**_

_**_ Peut-être était-ce un cauchemar à l'intérieur d'un autre ?**_

__ __**Je me suis pincée le bras et crois-moi j'étais bien réveillée !**_ je secouais la tête de gauche à droite_, __**j'ai l'impression de devenir folle. Cette tempête et maintenant ces cauchemars…**_

__ __**J'ai la mauvaise impression qu'on essaye de nous faire abandonner**__, _m'avoua-t-il.

__ __**Moi aussi. Edmund avait surement raison tout à l'heure…**_

__ __**Sur ?**_

_**_ Sur le faite qu'une chose manipule nos pensées. Lorsqu'Evan a disparu, c'est un brouillard vert que j'ai vu.**_

__ __**Tu en es sure ?**_

_**_ Certaine.**_

_**_ Coriakin nous a dit qu'il pouvait prendre toutes les formes et faire en sorte que nos pires cauchemars se réalisent,**_dit-il passant nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux_. __**Il reviendra surement.**_

_**_ Ça devrait me faire peur mais finalement ça me rassure, **_souris-je.

__ __**Pourquoi ?**_

_**_ Je préfère avoir le brouillard devant moi qu'Evan ! Même si je dois avouer que j'étais prête à le défier en duel tout à l'heure !**_

__ __**Tu as repris confiance en toi.**_

_**_ C'est grâce à toi, Caspian, **_lui avouais-je, repensant aux paroles d'Aslan.

Caspian me sourit puis m'embrassa le front. Je baillais, posant ma tête sur son épaule, mon nez chatouillant son cou.

_**_ Tu veux te reposer un peu ? **_me demanda-t-il.

_**_ Oui**_**,** répondis-je en baillant de nouveau.

Il nous coucha sur le lit, me gardant dans ses bras. Puis il tira la couette, la posant délicatement sur nous, nous enfermant dans une délicieuse chaleur.

_**_ Endors-toi sans crainte, mon amante, je veille sur toi, **_dit-il passant ses doigts le long de mon dos, dans de délicates caresses.

_**_ Merci Caspian, **_dis-je en fermant mes yeux, me sentant attirée dans de nouveaux rêves.


	13. Chapter 13

**Renaissance **

* * *

**Le Monde de Narnia ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à C.S. Lewis.**

* * *

**Chapitre 13: L'île au Dragon**

* * *

**POV Laureen**

Lorsque je me réveillais, le soleil entrait généreusement par la fenêtre. Je remarquais, après quelques minutes, que le bateau ne tanguait plus. La tempête était enfin terminée !

Je me redressais sur mon séant et découvrit le lit vide. Un papier était posé sur le second oreiller, à mon intention.

_Des responsabilités m'attendent. Je n'ai malheureusement pas le cœur à te réveiller._

_Mes pensées te seront réservées en attendant ton réveil._

_Ton dévoué et bien aimé._

_Caspian._

J'écartais les draps, sortais du lit et m'habillais prestement d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir. Je nouai mon baudrier puis je partis aux cuisines me chercher une pomme. Je me dirigeais vers le pont, tout en mangeant mon fruit. Les marins avaient repris leurs habitudes d'avant la tempête et souriaient gaiement, malgré la fatigue qu'ils avaient accumulée ces derniers jours.

Le Passeur d'Aurore avait jeté l'ancre dans une baie et quelques marins préparaient deux chaloupes. Je rejoignis Caspian et Edmund qui regardaient l'île où nous allions accoster dans quelques heures. Je fis la bise à mon frère puis allais auprès de Caspian qui me prit la main, me l'embrassant tendrement. Mon bien aimé portait une chemise et un pantalon marron ainsi qu'une veste en cuir de la même couleur.

_**_ Remise de ta nuit ?**_ me demanda Edmund.

__ __**Oui**__, _lui souris_-_je. _**Et toi ?**_

__ __**Pas vraiment, **_bailla mon frère_. __**Je n'ai pas réussi à me rendormir, ni Lucie d'ailleurs.**_

__ __**Suis-je la seule à avoir été accueilli dans les bras de Morphée ?**_

__ __**Surement**_**,** me répondit mon frère, _**Caspian était sur le pont avant moi !**_

__ __**Le peu que j'ai dormi, j'ai cauchemardé, **_nous expliqua Caspian.

__ __**Tu es la seule à être habituée aux cauchemars, **_me lança Edmund.

__ __**On ne s'y habitue jamais**_**,** répondis-je mon regard scrutant l'horizon.

Lorsque les chaloupes furent prêtes, nous embarquâmes. J'allais dans la première avec Caspian, Edmund, Lucie, Eustache et deux marins. Tandis que Ripitchip, Rhince, Drinian et trois autres matelots embarquèrent dans la seconde.

Eustache resta à l'arrière de l'embarcation, ignorant Caspian et Edmund qui avaient pris les rames, aidant ainsi les deux marins à faire avancer notre chaloupe. Je soupirais devant l'attitude de mon cousin.

__ __**On ne le changera pas**_**,** me dit Lucie.

__ __**Ça serait mon fils, je lui ferais comprendre ma façon de penser**__, _m'énervais-je.

__ __**Mais il n'est pas notre fils ma chère**__, _me lança Caspian, continuant à ramer_, __**et heureusement ! Je serais obligé de lui faire la morale bien trop souvent !**_

Eustache grogna devant nos remarques le concernant mais ne releva pas pour autant. Pour ma part, je restais figée devant la remarque de mon aimé. « _Notre fils. »_

Caspian semblait vouloir un avenir bien précis nous concernant, ce qui je l'avoue, était loin de me déranger ! Je mordillais ma lèvre inférieure, mes yeux rivés dans ceux de mon amant. Le jeune Roi me fit un magnifique sourire en coin, accompagné d'un clin d'œil. Je me repris, remarquant les sourires de mon frère et de ma jeune sœur.

__ __**Mon neveu sera bien élevé, vous n'aurez pas besoin de lui faire autant la leçon ! **_dit Edmund. _**Surtout s'il me ressemble !**_

__ __**Edmund, tu ne faisais que des bêtises ! Tu étais un enfant insupportable qui courait partout. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal aux jambes que lorsque je m'occupais de toi !**_

Caspian regarda Edmund, souriant devant nos souvenirs.

__ __**Oh ! Ce n'est pas vrai, je ne faisais aucunes bêtises !**_

_**_ Et le chat du voisin ! Ce n'en était pas une ?**_

_**_ Le voisin avait un chat ? **_demanda Lucie, étonnée.

__ __**Oui Lucie, avant que ton frère ne décide de s'en occuper…**_

_**_ Que lui as-tu fait ? **_demanda Caspian, piqué par la curiosité.

__ __**Je ne lui ai rien fait du tout ! **_rétorqua Edmund, le rouge aux joues.

__ __**Ça s'est passé en été, **_leur racontais-je_**, Edmund venait d'avoir six ans. Il faisait très chaud ce jour-là et le chat du voisin était allongé sous un arbre, à l'ombre. Edmund pensait qu'avec ses poils, le chat devait avoir vraiment très chaud. Alors il l'a pris avec lui et l'a emmené dans la maison où il l'a enfermé dans le réfrigérateur de nos grands-parents.**_

Caspian me regarda les sourcils froncés.

__ __**Un réfrigérateur**_, lui expliquais-je, _**c'est une grosse boîte**__**qui garde les aliments aux frais.**_

Caspian acquiesça devant mon explication, attendant la suite de l'histoire.

__ __**Il voulait surement le laisser que quelques minutes, seulement il est parti jouer et l'a oublié !**_

_**_ Je ne l'ai pas oublié ! C'est Susan qui ne voulait pas me laisser partir : elle pleurait à chaque fois que je voulais rentrer dans la maison !**_

_**_ Comme si tu te laissais faire par Susan… Avoue plutôt que tu l'as oublié !**_

_**_ Bon, peut-être oui…**_

_**_ Je vous laisse imaginer la tête de nos grands-parents, lorsqu'ils ont trouvé le chat mort de froid dans le réfrigérateur !**_

_**_ Je ne savais pas que tu avais fait ça, Edmund ! **_lui dit ma sœur, choquée.

__ __**On a évité d'ébruité l'affaire, **_lui expliquais-je,_**surtout que le voisin n'a jamais réellement su ce qui était arrivé à son chat.**_

__ __**Je ne te connaissais pas si sadique, Ed**__, _le taquina Caspian.

__ __**Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait mourir**__, _bouda Edmund. _**Je voulais juste l'aider.**_

__ __**C'est sûr que là où il est, il ne risque plus de mourir de chaud ! **_rigolais-je.

__ __**Ni de froid, **_se moqua Lucie.

__ __**Oh ! Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi ! Vous n'avez jamais fait de bêtises, vous ?!**_

_**_ Lucie était un véritable ange, Edmund. Tout ton contraire !**_

_**_ C'est vrai que Lucie était calme, **_acquiesça-t-il_. __**Mais toi, je suis sûr que tu en as fait !**_

_**_ Moi ? **_dis-je outrée_, __**jamais, voyons, je suis une sainte, petit frère !**_

_**_ Permets-moi d'en douter.**_

_**_ Tu me déçois là ! Penser que moi, ta grande sœur que tu adores, ai pu faire des bêtises !**_

_**_ Tu ne me diras rien, c'est ça ?**_

_**_ Rien du tout**__, _rigolais-je.

__ __**Caspian saura te faire parler, **_me lança-t-il. _**N'est-ce pas ?**_

Le concerné le regarda puis reporta son regard sur moi. Je le regardais fixement, un sourcil relevé.

_**_ Je préfère ne rien savoir à ce sujet, **_lui répondit Caspian, détournant son regard.

_**_ Tu ne m'aiderais même pas un peu ?**_

_**_ Franchement, non**__, _lui répondit Caspian. _**Je ne tiens pas à me mettre ta sœur à dos.**_

_**_ Me voilà de nouveau seul contre tous ! **_souffla mon frère, nous faisant tous rire.

Ripitchip profita d'un moment de silence pour faire un compte rendu à Caspian.

_**_ Majesté, les Seigneurs ne se sont pas arrêtés là**__, _dit Ripitchip, _**il n'y a aucune trace de vie sur l'île.**_

_**_ D'accord, alors une fois arrivés à terre**__, _lui dit Caspian, _**que vos hommes partent à la recherche de nourriture et d'eau. Nous quatre, chercherons des indices.**_

_**_ Vous deviez vouloir dire nous cinq**_**,** le coupa Eustache.

Caspian, Edmund ainsi que les deux marins se retournèrent. Nous le regardions tous, étonnés.

_**_ S'il vous plait, ne m'envoyez pas avec le rat ! **_supplia Eustache.

_**_ Je vous ai entendu !**_ le taquina Ripitchip.

_**_ Sale rongeur,**_ chuchota notre cousin.

_**_ Ça aussi, j'ai entendu !**_

Nous rigolâmes tous, hormis Eustache qui se mit à bouder et à marmonner dans sa barbe.

L'île était volcanique.

En face de nous au fond de la baie, une portion de terre plate disparaissait au cœur d'un paysage accidenté, apparemment désert, qui montait en pente raide jusqu'à un sommet rocheux. Venus de derrière ce sommet et poussés par le vent du nord, des nuages défilaient rapidement.

Lorsque nous accostâmes, les marins s'occupèrent de vider les chaloupes, tandis que Caspian, Edmund, Lucie et moi, partîmes visiter l'île, laissant Eustache avec l'équipage.

Nous décidâmes de monter en haut du sommet rocheux afin de voir ce que l'on découvrirait en hauteur. Ce fut une escalade assez raide parmi l'herbe sèche et la bruyère, nous ne vîmes ni homme, ni bête, hormis quelques goélands. En atteignant le sommet, nous découvrîmes que l'île était toute petite, pas plus d'une dizaine d'hectares, et de cette hauteur, la mer apparaissait plus grande et plus désolée que du pont du bateau.

Caspian se dirigea vers un rocher.

__ __**Regardez ! Nous ne sommes pas les premiers à visiter l'île !**_ lança-t-il.

Une corde était enroulée autour de la pierre et descendait dans une cavité souterraine.

__ __**Les Seigneurs ? **_demandaEdmund.

__ __**Peut-être.**_

Caspian prit une pierre et la jeta dans le trou.

__ __**A votre avis, il y a quoi là dessous ?**_ demanda Caspian.

__ __**Allons voir !**_ proposa Edmund.

Mon frère prit la corde entre ses mains, puis descendit dans la grotte, suivi par Caspian et Lucie. Je fermais la marche, descendant la dernière. Caspian m'attendait en bas, me donnant la main lorsque mes deux pieds touchèrent le sol rocheux. Nous nous dirigions vers Lucie et Edmund, admirant au passage ce lieu qui semblait tout droit sorti d'un rêve. Il s'agissait d'un magnifique lac souterrain. Son fond était tapissé de grandes pierres d'un gris bleu, l'eau était parfaitement transparente.

Au bord de l'eau, je remarquais dans le fond, la silhouette grandeur nature d'un homme, apparemment tout en or. Il gisait sur le ventre, les bras étendus au-dessus de sa tête.

Mon frère le regardait.

__ __**Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**_ demandais-je.

__ __**Je n'en sais rien**__, _me répondit Edmund. _**Vu d'ici, ça ressemble à une statue en or.**_

Mon frère partit arracher une racine d'arbre qui descendait le long d'une stalactite, puis revint et se pencha en avant, immergeant le morceau de bois. A peine celui-ci toucha l'eau que la pointe se transforma en or. L'or remonta jusqu'aux mains d'Edmund, qui relâcha la racine dans l'eau.

Nous nous regardions tous, stupéfaits.

__ __**L'homme a dû tomber dedans**_, dit Caspian, relâchant ma main et s'agenouillant vers le point d'eau.

__ __**Le pauvre malheureux**_, dit Lucie.

__ __**Caspian, tu connais ces armoiries ?**_ demanda Edmund, montrant l'armure de la statue.

__ __**Ce sont celles du Seigneur Restimar.**_

_**_ Son épée est dans l'eau, **_leur montrais-je.

__ __**Il nous la faut ! **_affirma Caspian.

Edmund dégaina son épée, immergeant la lame dans le lac.

__ __**Fais attention Edmund !**_ s'inquiéta Lucie.

Il accrocha la lame au relief du pommeau puis la sortit délicatement.

__ __**Ton épée ne s'est pas transformée en or ! **_m'exclamais-je, surprise.

__ __**C'est parce que les deux épées sont magiques**_, m'expliqua Caspian. _**Donne-là moi, Edmund.**_

Edmund suivit l'ordre de Caspian et lui donna l'épée du Seigneur Restimar.

__ __**On a dû l'attaquer par surprise**_, dit Lucie.

__ __**Peut-être oui, ou bien il n'était pas là par hasard**__,_ supposa mon frère.

__ __**De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? **_lui demandais-je.

Mon frère ne me répondit pas, regardant avec avidité le lac. Il s'abaissa, prit un coquillage qui était à ses pieds et trempa une partie dans l'eau. Edmund jeta par terre le coquillage, alors que celui-ci se transformait en or, la partie non immergée, contaminée rapidement.

Il le reprit dans ses mains, le regardant avec convoitise et cupidité.

__ __**Quoi ?**_ lui demanda Lucie qui ne comprenait pas l'état de notre frère, _**qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?**_

__ __**N'importe qui, ayant accès à ce point d'eau, serait immédiatement la personne la plus puissante du Monde !**_ constata Edmund.

Caspian me regarda, puis reporta son attention sur le coquillage, plissant les yeux.

__ __**Nous deviendrions riches**__, _dit mon frère en me regardant_. __**Nous n'aurions plus besoin de personne, nous pourrions vivre seuls !**_

__ __**Ce qui est à Narnia, doit rester à Narnia**_**,**_** Edmund**_, dit calmement Caspian.

__ __**Tu en es sur ?**_

_**_ Oh, ça oui !**_

Edmund fixa Caspian.

__ __**Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre**__,_ lui lança Edmund, son épée à la main.

__ __**Ça fait longtemps que tu rêvais de cela, n'est-ce pas Edmund ? Je savais que tu remettrais en cause mon autorité.**_

_**_ Il doit y avoir des raisons !**_

_**_ Tu n'es qu'un enfant !**_

_**_ Et toi, tu n'as aucun charisme !**_

_**_ Edmund ! **_cria Lucie en le tirant par le bras, mais celui-ci la repoussa violement, la faisant chuter à terre.

__ __**Lucie !**_ criais-je en accourant vers ma sœur, l'aidant à se relever. _**Ça va ?**_

_**_ Oui, mais s'il continue ainsi, ils vont finir par se battre, **_s'inquiéta-t-elle.

J'acquiesçais, reportant mon attention sur les deux jeunes hommes. Edmund poussait à bout Caspian, qui était énervé par le comportement enfantin de mon frère. Je remarquais également les regards de convoitise de mon bien-aimé sur le coquillage.

__ __**Ça me fatigue de toujours jouer les seconds rôles ! D'abord il y a eu Peter et maintenant toi ! Tu sais que j'ai plus de courage que vous deux !**_

Caspian lui sourit, moqueur.

_**_ Pourquoi as-tu pris l'épée de Peter ? Je veux avoir un Royaume à gouverner, Caspian ! Je veux avoir le pouvoir !**_

_**_ Si tu crois que tu peux être si brave, prouve-le !**_

Caspian poussa violement Edmund en arrière, pointant l'épée de Restimar devant lui. Alors qu'ils se confrontaient du regard, prêts à s'attaquer, je m'interposais, me plaçant entre les deux.

__ __**Ça suffit !**_ criais-je. _**Arrêtez-vous, c'est compris ! Enfin, regardez-vous, vous devenez cupide ! Ce lieu vous a transformé, vous êtes sous influence ! C'est exactement ce dont Coriakin nous parlait !**_

__ __**Sortons d'ici au plus vite ! **_ordonna Lucie, se dirigeant vers la corde.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, puis Caspian relâcha son regard et partit vers la sortie, remontant rapidement le long de la corde. Edmund le suivit après avoir jeté le coquillage.

Je soufflais, dépitée par leurs réactions puis je me dirigeais, à mon tour, vers la corde. Je la remontais lentement et lorsque j'arrivais en haut, Caspian me tendit la main afin de m'aider à sortir. Je l'acceptais volontiers, mais lorsque je fus enfin sur le sol, il relâcha ma main, ne me regardant pas une seule fois, ni même mon frère d'ailleurs. Ils semblaient, tous les deux, perdus dans leurs pensées, culpabilisant sur leurs actes. Lucie vint vers moi, je passais mon bras autour de ses épaules, puis nous retournâmes sur la plage en silence, Edmund et Caspian refermant la marche.

Sur la plage, les marins étaient en train de préparer les chaloupes.

__ __**Alors, qu'avez-vous trouvé ?**_ leur demanda Caspian.

Quatre paniers de fruits et de racines étaient par terre, peu remplis.

__ __**C'est volcanique, votre Majesté**_, dit Rhince_. __**Il n'y a rien qui pousse ici.**_

_**_ Où est Eustache ?**_ demanda Lucie, regardant autour d'elle.

__ __**A ce que je vois, il est ailleurs**_, dit Ripitchip, _**et ne veut surtout pas nous donner un coup de pattes…**_

Caspian soupira, remuant légèrement la tête de gauche à droite.

__ __**Eustache !**_ cria Lucie. _**Eustache !**_

_**_ Edmund, ce n'est pas très bon signe**__,_ s'inquiéta ma sœur. _**Il faut faire quelque chose. Il s'est peut être perdu, ou bien, il est tombé dans un trou !**_

_**_ Ou tué par des bêtes féroces**_**,** ajoutais-je, taquine.

Ma sœur blanchit à mes paroles. Regrettant mes mots, je lui pris la main.

__ __**Je rigolais Lucie, il n'y a pas l'air d'y avoir beaucoup de bêtes sauvages par ici.**_

_**_ Tu crois ?**_

_**_ Mais oui, ma puce.**_

_**_ Je pars à sa recherche !**_ lança Edmund.

__ __**Je t'accompagne**__,_ lui dis-je.

__ __**Moi aussi**_, s'imposa Caspian.

Edmund se retourna et le regarda. Mon frère ne semblait pas vraiment partant mais Caspian l'ignora complètement. Je levais les yeux au ciel et passais devant mon frère, partant vers une des collines. Les deux jeunes hommes me suivirent, Edmund repassant devant moi afin de diriger notre petite expédition.

Nous montâmes le sommet rocheux, criant le nom de notre cousin, mais seul le silence nous répondait. Une pente finissant en cul de sac attira notre attention. Il y avait là des couronnes, des pièces, des bagues, des bracelets, des lingots, des coupes, de la vaisselle d'or et des pierres précieuses. Un véritable trésor !

__ __**Un trésor !**_ lançais-je.

__ __**Des ennuis**_**,** dit Caspian, ayant compris la leçon.

__ __**Oui, des ennuis**__, _rajouta mon frère_._

Je souris devant leurs têtes de coupable, puis je descendis pour voir le trésor de plus prêt. Une chaussure à moitié brûlée attira mon attention. Je m'agenouillais et la pris dans mes mains : elle appartenait à Eustache.

Edmund me regarda, inquiet. Tout près de la chaussure étaient étalés des habits : ceux d'Eustache, ainsi que son calepin.

__ __**Oh mon Dieu…,**_ murmurais-je, en me relevant.

__ __**Pauvre cousin !**_

_**_ Je suis désolé,**_ dit Caspian, posant sa main sur mon épaule.

__ __**Ce n'était qu'un enfant**_**,** dis-je, les larmes aux yeux.

Caspian me prit dans ses bras, me caressant tendrement le dos. Je posais ma tête sur son épaule, retenant les larmes qui s'accumulaient au bord de mes yeux.

__ __**J'aurais dû rester avec lui**__, _culpabilisa mon frère.

__ __**Qu'est ce qui a bien pu lui arriver ? **_demandais-je, redressant ma tête.

Caspian regarda autour de nous.

__ __**Rien de bon. D'ailleurs**_, dit-il relâchant son étreinte, _**il y en a eu d'autres avant lui.**_

Un squelette était assis par terre, contre un rocher. Caspian s'agenouilla et regarda le cadavre.

__ __**Il s'agit du Seigneur Octesian. Il faut retrouver son épée !**_

Nous fouillâmes le trésor, en quête de l'arme. Edmund la trouva, pas très loin du corps.

__ __**Retournons au bateau**_, lança Caspian, prenant ma main dans la sienne.

Nous acquiesçâmes, silencieux. Je rangeais le journal de mon cousin dans la poche de mon pantalon puis nous reprîmes notre route vers les chaloupes.

A mi-chemin, j'entendis de drôles de bruits. Ce fut tout d'abord un grognement, vite remplacé par un battement d'aile. Je réduisis mon allure ce qui inquiéta Caspian, qui me lança un regard interrogateur.

Sentant un danger, je me retournais et vis un dragon voler dans notre direction. La créature avait un long museau couleur de plomb, de mornes yeux rouges, ni plumes, ni poils, mais un long corps souple, des pattes dont les articulations surmontaient son dos comme celle d'une araignée, des griffes cruelles, des ailes de chauve-souris et des mètres de queue. Des filets de fumées sortaient de ses deux narines.

Je restais pétrifiée devant cette créature légendaire, mais Caspian qui avait suivi mon regard, se baissa, me collant contre lui. Le dragon passa au-dessus de nos têtes. Lorsque je me redressais, je vis Edmund, qui n'avait rien entendu et qui continuait à avancer sur le sentier.

__ __**Edmund ! **_criais-je afin de l'avertir.

Mais il était trop tard, le dragon le prit dans ses bras, le faisant tourner autour de l'île. Nous le suivions du regard, inquiet du Destin qui attendait mon frère.

__ __**Tout d'abord Eustache puis maintenant Edmund…**_

_**_ Retournons aux chaloupes, Laureen, il faut aller chercher de l'aide.**_

J'acquiesçais, suivant mon bien aimé.

__ __**Il sera surement trop tard**_**,** dis-je pessimiste. _**Il a dû en faire qu'une bouchée, mon pauvre Edmund !**_

_**_ Il n'est jamais trop tard, cesse de t'inquiéter.**_

Alors que nous avancions rapidement, nous entendîmes de nouveau le dragon approcher. Caspian se hâta.

__ __**N'ayez crainte**_, nous cria Edmund, toujours dans les bras du Dragon, _**il s'agit d'Eustache !**_

Le dragon le posa délicatement à terre. Je courus vers mon frère afin de voir s'il était blessé, tandis que Caspian dégaina son épée, mettant en joue le Dragon.

__ __**Tu n'as rien ? **_lui demandais-je, le regardant sous toutes les coutures.

__ __**Non ça va, ne t'inquiète pas, je te l'ai dit : il s'agit d'Eustache !**_

_**_ Edmund, Eustache n'est pas un dragon… Tu as dû prendre un coup sur la tête.**_

Je tâtais sa tête afin de voir s'il ne saignait pas.

_**_ Je suis sérieux Laureen, c'est bien notre cousin !**_

Je tournais la tête en direction du Dragon. Celui-ci me faisait un signe de tête, comme un hochement. Je plissais les yeux, dubitative. Le Dragon ne relâcha pas mon regard, comme s'il attendait mon avis.

_**_ Mouais… Si tu le dis…**_

_**_ J'en suis certain !**_

J'allais au côté de Caspian tandis que Lucie, Drinian et Rhince accouraient vers nous. Les hommes mirent en joue le dragon, attendant l'ordre de Caspian pour l'attaquer.

__ __**On vous a entendu crier !**_ s'inquiéta Lucie, se figeant à la vue d'Eustache. _**Un… Un… Un dragon !**_

_**_ Selon Edmund, il s'agirait de notre cousin, **_lui expliquais-je.

__ __**C'est Eustache ! **_affirma mon frère. _**Baissez vos armes, voyons ! Il voudrait nous tuer, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps !**_

__ __**Ecoutez-le ! **_ordonna Caspian qui rengaina son épée, faisant ainsi confiance à mon frère.

Le Dragon, enfin Eustache, soupira puis s'énerva après un bracelet en or qu'il avait autour d'une de ses pattes. Il essayait de l'enlever.

__ __**Nous avons trouvé un trésor**_, expliqua Edmund, _**il a surement dû être une de ses victimes.**_

_**_ Pourtant tout le monde sait que le trésor d'un Dragon est ensorcelé**_, dit Caspian.

__ __**Hum**_**,** toussais-je.

__ __**Enfin, on le sait, si on est d'ici, **_rajouta Caspian, mal à l'aise.

Je m'approchais d'Eustache et lui pris la patte afin de lui ôter le bracelet en or qui était serti de diamants. Je l'arrachais d'un coup sec, faisant grogner mon cousin.

__ __**Y a-t-il un moyen de le changer en ce qu'il était ?**_ demanda Edmund.

__ __**Non**_**,** répondit Caspian, _**pas que je sache.**_

_**_ Tante Alberta sera très en colère**_, dit Edmund.

Eustache baissa la tête, frappant le sol de sa patte.

__ __**Je confirme, enfin si elle ne fait pas un arrêt cardiaque avant !**_ lançais-je.

Ça serait horrible de le ramener dans cet état-là. Mon Dieu, j'espère que nous allons trouver un moyen de le rendre humain.

Un marin s'approcha de nous, se postant à côté de Drinian.

_**_ Les chaloupes sont prêtes, monsieur !**_

_**_ Je refuse de l'abandonner !**_ s'écria Lucie.

__ __**Un dragon ne peut pas venir à bord, votre Majesté.**_

_**_ Drinian**_**,** ordonna Caspian, _**laissez-nous une chaloupe et retournez tous au bateau. Nous passerons la nuit ici, afin de… de trouver une solution.**_

_**_ Vous n'avez aucunes provisions,**_ dit Rhince. _**Et vous allez mourir de froid, votre Majesté.**_

Eustache grogna et fit sortir des flammes de sa gueule, enflammant du bois sec.

__ __**Vous êtes rassuré ?**_ lança Ripitchip tandis que nous rigolions.

A cet instant, Eustache semblait fier de lui, chose qui devait lui arriver peu souvent.

Drinian et les marins suivirent les ordres de Caspian et retournèrent sur le Passeur d'Aurore. Seul Ripitchip resta en notre compagnie.

Je m'assis près du feu en compagnie de Lucie, discutant et mangeant quelques fruits. Eustache était allongé en face de nous, le regard vitreux.

__ __**Tu souhaites surement dormir avec ma sœur**_, supposa Edmund, posant un tapis à terre, tandis que Caspian posait un second tapis à quelques mètres de lui.

__ __**J'aimerais bien, oui**__, _lui répondit Caspian_, __**enfin si Laureen est d'accord.**_

_**_ Ça sera avec plaisir, **_lui souris-je.

Caspian me fit à son tour un magnifique sourire en coin, posant un second tapis à côté du sien. Puis, mon Roi vint s'assoir à mes côtés, afin de se réchauffer. Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules, m'attirant contre lui. Soupirant de bien-être, je me laissais allée dans les bras du jeune Telmarin, qui m'embrassa le haut de la tête.

__ __**Bien, dans ce cas, Lucie, on dort ensemble**__, _lui lança Edmund.

__ __**D'accord, **_dit ma sœur, alors qu'elle mangeait un abricot séché.

__ __**Bon, que faisons-nous d'Eustache ? **_demanda Caspian, alors qu'Edmund prenait place près du feu.

__ __**On ne peut l'abandonner ici**__, _dit Lucie_**. Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie.**_

_**_ Moi aussi, **_acquiesçais-je.

__ __**Rien ne l'empêche de nous suivre en volant**__, _proposa Edmund, faisant hocher la tête du Dragon. _**Il pourra se reposer sur le pont du bateau lorsqu'il sera trop las.**_

_**_ Le pont est assez grand, Majesté, **_confirma Ripitchip, qui ne voulait pas laisser Eustache sur cette île. _**Il faudra seulement éviter qu'il ne crache du feu…**_

_**_ Eustache, ça te convient ? **_lui demanda Caspian. _**Tu penses en être capable ?**_

Le Dragon hocha la tête, heureux de ne pas être abandonné sur cette île.

__ __**Dans ce cas, tu nous accompagnes,**_ conclut le jeune Telmarin.

La nuit tomba assez rapidement.

J'allais me coucher en même temps que Lucie, complètement éreintée par cette journée. Malheureusement, le sommeil ne vint pas, je devais sûrement être trop fatiguée. Après un énième bâillement, je me mis sur le côté, un bras sous la tête et écoutais, distraitement, Edmund et Caspian qui discutaient au coin du feu.

__ __**C'est la première fois que je vois ces constellations**__,_ dit Edmund.

__ __**Moi aussi**__,_ lui répondit Caspian.

__ __**Nous sommes loin de chez nous…**_

_**_ Oui. Tu sais, quand j'étais petit, je rêvais de naviguer jusqu'au bout du monde, que mon père m'y attendait.**_

_**_ On ne sait jamais.**_

Je souris : ils essayaient, tant bien que mal, d'oublier leur différent de cet après-midi. Après quelques minutes de silence, je sentis Caspian se coucher derrière moi, se collant contre mon dos. Il passa son bras autour de moi et posa sa main sur mon ventre. Déplaçant mes cheveux, il déposa un baiser sur ma nuque, me faisant frissonner. Je le sentis sourire contre ma peau.

__ __**Je t'ai réveillé ?**_ murmura-t-il.

__ __**Non, je n'arrivais pas à dormir**__, _lui répondis_-_je, tandis que je me retournais, me retrouvant allonger sur le dos.

Je posais ma main sur sa joue, la caressant avec tendresse.

__ __**Et puis, tu me manquais**_, lui avouais-je dans un sourire.

Caspian me sourit et déposa de délicieux baisers le long de mon cou, remontant vers mes lèvres, les embrassant chastement.

__ __**Je t'aime mon aimée.**_

_**_ Je t'aime moi aussi.**_

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois puis se mit sur le dos, m'attirant contre son torse. Je blottis ma tête dans son cou, sentant son parfum, sa chaleur. Caspian_resserra_ son_bras autour_de moi et_il_m'attira encore plus contre lui pour que nos corps s'emboîtent parfaitement.

_**_ Bonne nuit mon Roi.**_

_**_ Bonne nuit mon aimée, dors bien.**_

_**_ Toi aussi**_**.**

Je fermais les yeuxet alors que j'allais m'endormir, j'entendis une discussion entre Ripitchip et mon cousin. J'avais l'impression qu'Eustache sanglotait.

__ __**Rassurez-vous, la situation n'est pas désespérée. Je vais rester avec vous si vous voulez. Je vous tiendrez compagnie. J'imagine que ce matin, vous ne pensiez pas que les dragons existaient ! **_rigola-t-il_. __**Vous savez, les choses extraordinaires ne s'offrent qu'à des gens extraordinaires, ce doit être le signe qu'une Destinée extraordinaire vous attend, que la vie vous réserve des choses que vous ne pouvez imaginer. Je pourrais vous raconter quelques-unes de mes aventures, afin de passer le temps. Mais sachez que vous n'êtes pas le premier dragon que je rencontre. Il y a longtemps, bien trop longtemps à mon goût, j'accompagnais des pirates. J'ai connu un autre dragon, beaucoup plus méchant que vous et…**_

Je n'entendis pas la suite, Morphée m'accueillant dans ses bras, dans un sommeil sans rêve. Les cris de Lucie me réveillèrent avant le lever du soleil.

__ __**Debout tout le monde ! **_hurla Lucie, _**l'Etoile bleue est là ! C'est l'Etoile bleue !**_

Je m'assis sur le tapis, me frottant les yeux. Caspian se redressa à son tour et regarda le ciel.

__ __**Enfin…**_, murmura-t-il, soulagé.

Je levais à mon tour la tête et vis une magnifique étoile bleue dans le ciel. Belle et brillante, elle semblait être la Maîtresse des cieux et la Reine des étoiles. Le jeune Roi se releva et me tendit la main afin de m'aider à me mettre sur mes pieds. Il embrassa mon front, un sourire sur les lèvres.

__ __**Nous allons retourner à la chaloupe**_, me prévient-il.

__ __**D'accord, **_lui répondis-je entre deux bâillements.

__ __**Tu pourras finir ta nuit sur le bateau**__, _rigola-t-il.

__ __**D'ici à ce qu'on y arrive, je serai sûrement réveillée**__, _baillais-je.


	14. Chapter 14

**Renaissance **

* * *

**Le Monde de Narnia ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à C.S. Lewis.**

* * *

**Chapitre 14: L'île de Ramandu**

* * *

**POV Laureen**

Le Passeur d'Aurore leva l'ancre deux heures après midi, et mit les voiles vers le sud, suivant sans relâche l'Etoile Bleue.

Eustache volait à nos côtés, se reposant sur le pont lorsqu'il était trop fatigué.

Les quatre premiers jours, nous étions poussés par une légère brise, sous un ciel clair et chaud. Nous ne vîmes ni oiseau, ni poisson, ce qui m'étonna grandement.

Le jour suivant, la brise se calma, empêchant le bateau d'avancer. Sous l'ordre de Drinian, l'équipage dut ramer afin de faire avancer le navire.

Le soleil brillait dans le ciel, sans aucuns nuages pour le cacher. Il faisait très chaud, ce qui n'arrangeait pas l'humeur massacrante de l'équipage, dut au jeûne forcé par Drinian : les réserves de nourriture étant minimes.

Cet après-midi-là, j'étais assise contre le bastingage, les jambes relevées vers ma poitrine. Je lisais un des livres que Coriakin m'avait donné « la Conquête des Telmarins ». Caspian était assis à mes côtés, il affutait sa lame. Son bras effleurait quelques fois le mien, me provoquant de délicieux frissons, ce qui n'échappa pas au jeune Roi qui souriait, fier de son effet.

Edmund était juché dans le nid-de-pie, contemplant l'horizon, tandis que Lucie apprenait les échecs à Gaëlle.

Drinian lâcha quelques instants la barre et vint auprès de Caspian. Celui-ci cessa d'affuter sa lame à l'approche du Capitaine.

__ __**Aucune Terre en vue, Majesté**_, l'informa le Capitaine.

Caspian soupira puis passa une main dans ses cheveux.

__ __**Et le vent a l'air de nous avoir lui aussi abandonné**_, rajouta Drinian.

__ __**On pourra atteindre l'île de Ramandu à votre avis ?**_ demandais-je, inquiète.

__ __**On dirait qu'une force veut nous empêcher de nous y rendre**_**,** me répondit-il, retournant à son poste.

__ __**Comme si on ne l'avait pas encore remarqué**__, _murmurais-je_. __**Maudit brouillard…**_

Anxieuse, je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Caspian, remarquant mon trouble, me prit la main et me la serra tendrement. Il s'approcha et embrassa ma tempe, puis il reprit l'affutage de son épée.

L'équipage œuvrait autour de nous, jetant quelques coups d'œil vorace vers Eustache.

__ __**Si ce jeûne doit continuer, je vais le dévorer ce dragon !**_ grogna un marin qui tirait les cordages.

__ __**Non, ça va aller Eustache,**_le rassura Ripitchipqui était sur la tête du Dragon_. __**Ils ne feront rien sans mon accord.**_

Eustache s'énerva et battit plus fort des ailes, Ripitchip se maintenant plus fortement à ses cornes.

_**_ Rassure-moi Caspian, vous ne mangez pas vraiment du Dragon ?**_ osais-je demander à mon bien aimé, d'un air dégouté.

__ __**Non,**_sourit-il_, __**mais si on n'accoste pas très rapidement, certains hommes vont vouloir y goû…**_

Mais Caspian ne put finir sa phrase : le Passeur d'Aurore fut secoué, nous faisant tomber à terre. Certains marins chutèrent dans la soute assez violement.

__ __**Qu'avons-nous heurté **_**?** demanda Caspian tandis qu'il m'aidait à me remettre sur mes pieds.

__ __**Inspecter la coque **_**!** cria Drinian.

Nous nous penchâmes par-dessus le bastingage afin de voir les dégâts que le bateau avait subi, mais rien ne semblait avoir été arraché.

__ __**Eustache ! **_criait mon frère en direction de la proue. _**Là, je te félicite !**_

Nos regards se tournèrent vers le Dragon qui avait, avec sa queue, attrapé la proue du bateau et tirait le Passeur d'Aurore, nous faisant avancer plus rapidement.

Les marins l'applaudirent et hurlèrent de joie.

* * *

Le lendemain matin fut d'une étonnante beauté. Derrière nous, cramoisi et violet, le lever du soleil se déployait si largement que le ciel lui-même en semblait plus vaste. Un grognement d'Eustache, rapidement rejoint par le hurlement du marin à l'intérieur de la hune, nous fit comprendre qu'une terre était en vue.

Nous longeâmes la côte, afin de mieux voir à quoi ce pays ressemblait. Il ne comportait pas de montagne, mais beaucoup de collines, aux pentes douces. Nous naviguâmes un bon moment, espérant après chaque pointe, trouver un mouillage bien profond, mais nous dûmes finalement nous contenter d'une large baie avec un peu de fond.

Bien que la mer, au large, fût calme, des vagues déferlantes venaient se briser sur le sable du rivage, Drinian ne put approcher le Passeur d'Aurore autant qu'il l'aurait souhaité. L'ancre fut jetée à bonne distance de la plage.

Edmund et Caspian s'harnachèrent des épées Narniennes, puis le jeune Roi laissa le navire à la garde de deux hommes et d'Eustache, autorisant les autres à débarquer, afin de nous aventurer dans les terres. Nous mîmes finalement pieds à terre qu'après avoir été secoués et trempés dans la chaloupe.

L'île semblait inhabitée. Dans le vallon plat au fond de la baie, il paraissait ni avoir ni route, ni piste ou aucun signe d'occupation.

Nous traversâmes une forêt, Edmund en tête du cortège. Avec l'aide de leurs épées, les hommes coupaient les lianes ainsi que d'autres plantes qui nous empêchaient de nous aventurer à l'intérieur de l'île.

Nous passâmes devant plusieurs statues d'animaux, semblables à des gargouilles.

__ __**Vraiment lugubre**_, murmurais-je.

__ __**Ça donne un certain style, **_lança Caspian qui m'avait entendu.

__ __**Oui, bah ce n'est pas ce style là que je choisirais pour mes futures vacances**__, _lui répondis-je.

__ __**Moi non plus**__, _frissonna Lucie_._

La forêt commençait à devenir moins dense, mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de me battre avec une branche…

__ __**Regardez ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? **_s'exclama Edmund.

Je relevais la tête mais n'y vis que d'immenses arbres.

__ __**Des arbres immenses ?**_ se demanda Caspian, qui semblait avoir lu dans mes pensées.

__ __**Des tours, je pense**_**,** dit Drinian.

__ __**Ce pourrait bien être des géants**_, souffla Edmund à voix plus basse.

__ __**La seule façon de savoir est d'y aller !**_ dit Ripitchip qui dégaina son épée et prit la tête du cortège en trottinant.

Je posais ma main sur le pommeau de mon épée, prête à dégainer en cas de bruit non identifié. Caspian fit de même, se plaçant à mes côtés

__ __**C'est une ruine**__, _dit Lucie lorsque nous arrivâmes beaucoup plus prêt.

Devant nous, une longue table trônait au beau milieu d'un large espace oblong dallé de pierres lisses et entouré de piliers gris. La table était recouverte d'une magnifique nappe cramoisie qui descendait jusqu'au dallage.

De chaque côté, il y avait de nombreux fauteuils de pierre richement gravés, avec un coussin de soie posé sur le siège.

Sur la table était servi un banquet comme on n'en avait jamais vu ! Il y avait des dindes, des oies et des paons, il y avait des desserts glacés, des homards étincelants et du saumon brillant, il y avait des noix et du raisin, des ananas et des pêches, des grenades, des melons et des tomates. Il y avait des flacons d'or et d'argent et du verre curieusement ouvré l'odeur des fruits et du vin me parvinrent aux narines, faisant grogner mon estomac affamé.

__ __**Dites donc !**_ lâcha Lucie.

__ __**Mais où sont les invités ?**_ s'étonna Rhince qui tenait sa fille par la main.

__ __**Ça, ce n'est pas un problème**__, _lui répondis-je, les yeux fixés sur la crème glacée.

__ __**Regardez ! **_dit soudain Edmund.

Je relevais la tête en direction de mon frère et vis que les fauteuils n'étaient pas tous vides : en haut de la table, trois hommes y étaient installés. Ils étaient difficiles à identifier de loin. Leurs cheveux gris avaient poussé plus bas que leurs yeux, jusqu'à presque dissimuler leurs visages, et leurs barbes avaient peu à peu recouvert la table, grimpant et s'enroulant autour des assiettes et des verres, comme des ronciers enlacent une barrière, avant de dérober et de descendre jusqu'au sol, emmêlés jusqu'à ne plus former qu'une énorme tignasse.

__ __**Sont-ils morts ?**_ s'enquit Caspian.

__ __**Je ne crois pas, Sire**__, _répondit Ripitchip en soulevant entre ses deux pattes une de leurs mains extraites d'un fouillis de cheveux. _**Cette main est chaude et le pouls bat. Il semble vivant…**_

_**_ Les deux autres aussi**__, _compléta Edmund.

__ __**Sire**__, _ajouta Ripitchip, _**regardez leurs bagues, ce sont les armoiries Narniennes !**_

Caspian se rapprocha et regarda les bagues, avec attention.

__ __**Il s'agit des Seigneurs Revilian, Argoz et Mavramorn.**_

_**_ Que leur est-il arrivés ? **_demanda Lucie.

__ __**En tout cas, cela doit faire bien longtemps qu'ils sont dans cet état**_**, **_**pour que leurs cheveux aient poussé à ce point**__,_ remarquais-je_._

__ __**C'est sans doute un sommeil magique, **_dit Caspian_. __**Cette île respire la magie !**_

_**_ On leur aurait jeté un sort ? **_osais-je demander.

Caspian fixa la nourriture, les sourcils froncés, puis son regard revint sur les Seigneurs.

__ __**La nourriture ! **_cria Caspian, faisant sursauter les marins.

Ceux qui tenaient des fruits dans leurs mains, les jetèrent loin d'eux. Mon frère, attiré par un objet posé sur la table, s'en approcha.

__ __**Regarde Lucie !**_ s'écria Edmund, fixant un couteau, _**c'est la Dague de Pierre !**_

_**_ La Dague de Pierre ? **_s'étonna Lucie_, __**alors il s'agit de la Table d'Aslan !**_

_**_ La Table d'Aslan ? **_demanda Rhince.

__ __**J'ai lu dans un des livres de Coriakin**__, _lui expliquais-je_, __**qu'il s'agit de la Table où la Sorcière Blanche, armée de la Dague de Pierre, aurait tué Aslan. Elle lui réclamait Edmund afin de le tuer, mais Aslan s'offrit à son ennemie pour qu'elle le sacrifie à sa place sur la Table de Pierre. À l'aurore, son corps supplicié avait disparu et Aslan réapparu, ressuscité.**_

Caspian ainsi que tous les marins me regardèrent stupéfaits, tandis que ma sœur me sourit, acquiesçant d'un mouvement de tête.

__ __**Quoi ? J'ai juste une très bonne mémoire visuelle**_, me justifiais-je, gênée par le regard de mes compagnons.

Caspian me sourit puis vint à mes côtés et m'embrassa tendrement la tempe.

__ __**Tu es épatante, mon aimée**__,_ me complimenta-t-il. _**Vraiment épatante !**_

Je souris à mon Roi puis reportais mon attention sur Edmund qui avait le regard dans le vide. Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, il paraissait mal à l'aise.

__ __**C'est étonnant de la trouver ici**_, lança Caspian.

__ __**Oui, très étonnant**_, acquiesça Edmund, songeur.

__ __**Bon, **_rajouta Caspian, _**puisque les Seigneurs sont ici, leurs épées ne doivent pas être très loin.**_

_**_ Elles sont là ! **_lança Lucie, montrant les épées des Seigneurs posées sur la table.

Elles étaient enroulées dans les cheveux des Seigneurs. Le jeune Roi fouilla dans les lianes et les cheveux, et sortit une épée et Edmund fit de même avec celle qui était prêt de lui.

__ __**Sur la Table**_, ordonna Caspian.

Ils posèrent les épées en cercle sur la Table, croisant les lames, tandis que je retirais, à mon tour, la troisième épée des Seigneurs. Je la posais avec les autres.

__ __**Il y en a six**_, dit Edmund.

__ __**Il n'en manque qu'une seule**__, _ajouta Caspian_._

A ses mots, les lames des épées se mirent à briller d'un magnifique bleu, rappelant la couleur de l'Etoile Bleue.

__ __**Regardez !**_ lança Lucie, nous montrant le ciel.

Nous levâmes tous nos têtes et vîmes l'Etoile Bleue briller plus fort. Elle semblait tomber du ciel avec lenteur, et se rapprochait de nous.

Caspian dégaina son épée et vint prendre ma main dans la sienne.

L'Etoile se posa de l'autre côté de la table, en face de nous. De la lumière sortit une silhouette : il s'agissait d'une jeune fille grande, vêtue seulement d'un long vêtement bleu pâle qui lui laissait les bras découverts. Elle était tête nue, ses cheveux blonds flottant sur ses épaules. Elle était magnifique, une véritable beauté !

__ __**Voyageurs de Narnia, bienvenus**_, dit la jeune fille.

Les marins se prosternèrent tandis que Caspian baissa la tête. La jeune fille releva les mains afin de les faire se relever.

__ __**Auriez-vous faim ?**_ demanda-t-elle.

__ __**Qui êtes-vous ?**_ lui demanda Edmund, qui semblait ne pas pouvoir détourner son regard de la jeune fille, ce qui d'ailleurs était le cas de tous les hommes ici présents.

Lucie me lança un regard dépité tandis que je soupirais, levant les yeux au ciel. A croire que les hommes sont tous faibles devant la beauté d'une femme…

Je regardais Caspian qui semblait être dans le même état que mon frère. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur se serrait.

_La jalousie, voilà ce qu'il m'arrivait._

__ __**Je suis Lilliandil, fille de Ramandu**_, répondit-elle en souriant. _**Je suis votre guide.**_

Un sourire béat apparut sur les visages de Caspian et d'Edmund qui se rapprochèrent d'elle. Mon jeune Roi relâcha ma main et, ayant oublié ma présence, me laissa derrière lui. Je soupirais, énervée, et allais auprès de lui, sous le regard amusé de Lucie, qui ne ratait pas une miette du spectacle.

__ __**Une Etoile ?**_ lui demanda Caspian.

La jeune fille acquiesça.

__ __**La plus belle des Etoiles ! **_ajouta Edmund tandis que Caspian acquiesçait vivement.

A bout de nerf, je serrais les poings et me postais devant Caspian, lui bloquant la vue. Je pris son visage entre mes mains et posais violement ma bouche sur la sienne. Je rompis rapidement le baiser, regardant froidement Caspian.

_**_ Au cas où tu m'aurais oublié !**_

Caspian ne réagit pas et me regarda étonné.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et fis demi-tour mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'éloigner d'avantage qu'une main s'abattit sur mon poignet et me tira en arrière. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes dans un baiser sauvage, un baiser sans aucune retenue. Je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux tandis que mon aimé, les mains sur mes hanches, me plaqua possessivement contre lui.

Des raclements de gorge nous obligèrent à nous séparer. Caspian posa son front contre le mien et grogna de frustration. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens.

__ __**Jalouse**_**,** conclut-il.

__ __**Peut-être… quand tu m'oublies…**_

_**_ Si cela vous trouble trop, je peux changer de forme**_, nous proposa Lilliandil.

__ __**Non ! **_s'opposa Edmund.

Je tournais la tête vers mon frère, secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

__ __**Quoi ?**_ me lança Edmund.

__ __**Rien, rien du tout.**_

Je reportais mon attention sur Caspian qui me tenait toujours dans ses bras. Le jeune Roi me regardait, le sourire aux lèvres.

__ __**Je ne pourrai jamais t'oublier**__, _me murmura Caspian. _**Jamais.**_

_**_ Je l'espère.**_

__ __**Si je t'ai blessé, j'en suis désolé**__, _s'excusa-t-il.

J'acquiesçais et déposais chastement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je me reculais, rompant notre étreinte. Caspian passa possessivement son bras autour de mes épaules, me rapprochant de lui.

__ __**S'il vous plait**_**, **_**la nourriture est pour vous**__,_ nous invita l'Etoile, _**il y a de quoi rassasier tous les invités à la Table d'Aslan.**__**Servez-vous, je vous en prie.**_

Les marins, affamés, tendirent leurs mains vers les mets.

__ __**Attendez !**_ les arrêta Edmund. _**Que leur est-il arrivé ?**_demanda-t-il à Lilliandil en montrant les trois Seigneurs.

_**_ Ses pauvres hommes étaient devenus à moitié fous, bien avant de débarquer sur cette île. Ils se montrèrent violents les uns envers les autres. Et toutes violence est proscrite à la table d'Aslan. Ils furent donc plongés dans le sommeil.**_

_**_ Et vont-ils pouvoir se réveiller ? **_s'enquit Lucie.

_**_ Lorsque tout sera réglé**__, _lui répondit l'Etoile_. __**Maintenant, suivez-moi. Le temps presse.**_

La jeune fille partit dans la forêt, nous invitant à la suivre. Edmund et Lucie partirent les premiers. Caspian, quant à lui, descendit sa main le long de mon dos la déposant sur mes reins et me poussa légèrement afin de suivre Lilliandil. Je grognais de frustration en passant à côté de la nourriture, que les marins accompagnés de Gaëlle, commençaient déjà à manger.

__ __**Après**_, me réconforta Caspian, le sourire aux lèvres.

__ __**Bien, **_grognais-je aucunement motivée, _**allons-y alors…**_

Lilliandil nous conduisit à travers la forêt et nous mena en haut d'une falaise, donnant sur la mer. Devant nous, une grande montagne sombre s'élevait au-dessus de la mer.

__ __**Le magicien Coriakin vous a-t-il parlé de l'Ile de la Nuit ?**_ nous demanda la jeune fille.

__ __**Oui**_**,** lui répondit Caspian.

__ __**Le pouvoir du Mal est en phase de devenir incontrôlable.**_

__ __**Coriakin nous a dit qu'il fallait déposer sur la table d'Aslan les sept épées**__, _l'informa Caspian.

__ __**Coriakin a raison.**_

_**_ Mais nous n'en avons trouvé que six**_, dis-je. _**Vous savez où est la septième ?**_

_**_ Là-bas ! **_me répondit-elle en pointant l'île du doigt_. __**Vous devrez faire preuve d'un grand courage.**_

Je me mis à regarder l'île, pas très motivée à mettre les pieds sur celle-ci…

__ __**Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre**_, lança-t-elle.

__ __**Vous reverrons-nous ? **_lui demanda Edmund.

_**_ Un jour, peut-être sous une autre forme.**_

Puis Lilliandil retourna dans le ciel, dans un magnifique halo de lumière.

__ __**Nous nous rendrons sur l'île demain, à l'aube**_, nous informa Caspian. _**En attendant, allons manger !**_

_**_ Enfin ! **_lâchais-je_. __**Je suis affamée !**_

Je retournais à la Table au pas de course, suivi par mes compagnons qui rigolaient devant ma réaction. Je m'installais sur un des fauteuils, Lucie et Edmund s'installant à mes côtés. Caspian prit place au bout de la Table.

Autour de nous, les marins mangeaient, tout en discutant et chahutant. Je me pris un morceau de dinde que je me mis à dévorer rapidement. Après un troisième morceau de dinde, je passais aux fruits et à la crème glacée.

Je pense n'avoir jamais autant mangé de toute ma vie !

Lorsque rassasiée, je relevais la tête, mon regard croisa celui de Caspian. Le jeune Roi me regardait bizarrement et qui plus est, n'avait pas touché à son assiette.

Je fronçais les sourcils, inquiète.

__ __**Tu n'as pas faim, Caspian ?**_ lui demandais-je.

__ __**Non… Enfin, si, **_se reprit-il, prenant un morceau de viande, qu'il mit dans sa bouche, sans une seule fois lâcher mon regard.

* * *

**POV Caspian**

Depuis que nous nous étions attablés, je ne pouvais lâcher mon regard de ma douce. Elle dévorait sa nourriture à une vitesse affolante, ce qui me fit sourire.

Mais ce n'était pas pour cela que je la contemplais : j'étais effrayé par notre avenir. Effrayé de savoir que demain, nous allions nous aventurer sur cette île maudite, sans savoir ce que nous y trouverons, ni même si nous reviendrons vivants. Effrayé à l'idée de mourir sur cette île et d'être séparé de Laureen, à jamais.

_Laureen._

Lorsque je la regardais, je ne désirais qu'une seule chose, l'avoir à mes côtés toute ma vie.

En tant que Femme. En tant qu'Amante. En tant que Mère de mes enfants. Et en tant que Reine de Narnia.

Je ne voulais plus passer une seule nuit loin d'elle, loin de ses caresses, loin de sa chaleur.

Je voulais qu'elle m'appartienne, tout comme je lui appartiendrai. Je voulais qu'elle soit mienne aux yeux d'Aslan et aux yeux des Narniens.

Ma douce ayant fini de dévorer sa crème glacée, releva la tête et croisa mon regard.

__ __**Tu n'as pas faim, Caspian ?**_ me demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

__ __**Non… Enfin, si, **_me repris-je, prenant un morceau de viande, que je mis machinalement dans ma bouche, sans une seule fois lâcher ses magnifiques yeux bleus.

J'avais pris ma décision et c'était le bon moment. Je devais lui demander.

Je devais lui demander, et maintenant !


	15. Chapter 15

**Renaissance **

* * *

**Le Monde de Narnia ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à C.S. Lewis.**

* * *

**Chapitre 15: S'il te plait, accepte d'être mienne**

* * *

**POV Laureen**

Caspian, ses yeux sombres toujours ancré aux miens, se leva de sa chaise et contourna la grande table afin de se poster derrière moi. Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules et se pencha ses lèvres près de mon oreille.

__ __**Je vais me promener, tu m'accompagnes ? **_me murmura-t-il.

Le souffle chaud du jeune homme ma provoqua de délicieux frissons. Je me retournais, regardant Caspian qui me souriait. J'acquiesçais à sa demande, heureuse de pouvoir passer un peu de temps en sa compagnie.

Sous les regards curieux de Lucie et d'Edmund, je me levais de ma chaise et pris la main chaude et virile que me proposait Caspian. Je suivis le jeune Roi qui me conduisit à travers la forêt, vers la falaise où Lilliandil avait disparue quelques instants plus tôt.

Mon compagnon ne prononça pas un mot durant le trajet, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Je décidais donc de le laisser tranquille, profitant simplement de sa présence et de la chaleur de la paume de sa main contre la mienne.

En haut de la falaise, Caspian relâcha ma main et se posta à quelques mètres du précipice, me tournant le dos. Il regardait l'île de la Nuit, les sourcils froncés.

Inquiète de le voir agir ainsi, je m'approchais de lui et lui repris la main.

__ __**Qu'y a-t-il Caspian ? Pourquoi sembles-tu si inquiet tout à coup ?**_ lui demandais-je, brisant le silence devenu pesant.

_ _**Cette île respire la Mort, j'ai peur que nous ne perdions la vie en nous y rendant.**_

_**_ Aslan veille sur nous Caspian, **_tentais-je de le rassurer_**, cesse de t'inquiéter. Je suis sûre que tout se passera bien.**_

Le Telmarin se tourna légèrement afin de me faire face puis posa sa main libre sur ma joue.

_**_ Je suis effrayé à l'idée qu'il t'arrive quelque chose là-bas, **_m'avoua le jeune homme.

_**_ Il ne m'arrivera rien puisque tu seras auprès de moi pour me protéger, **_lui souris-je.

_ _**Je donnerai ma vie pour toi s'il le faut.**_

_**_ Je le sais, **_lui répondis-je posant mon front contre le sien,_** je ferai la même chose pour toi.**_

_**_ Tu sais aussi que je ne laisserai pas Aslan t'éloigner de moi le moment venu, que je ferais tout afin que tu restes à mes côtés ?**_

_**_ ça aussi je le sais, **_lui répondis-je éloignant mon front du sien. _**Ou veux-tu en venir mon amour ?**_

_ _**Tu sais à quel point je tiens à toi ?**_

_**_ Oui, bien sûr.**_

_**_ Et à quel point je t'aime ?**_

_**_ Oui Caspian, oui je le sais, **_m'impatientais-je,_** cesse donc de me poser autant de questions et viens-en aux faits !**_

_ _**Epouse-moi ! **_me lança-t-il.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise et mon cœur eut un raté. Je tentais, tant bien que mal, d'analyser la situation : il venait bien de me demander de l'épouser ?

Ce n'était pas possible, j'avais du mal entendre, Caspian n'avait pas dû me demander cela. Je devais m'en assurer.

_ _**Tu … Tu peux répéter ? **_demandais-je essayant de garder mon calme.

_**_ Epouse-moi**_, répéta-t-il un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

_ _**Tu… Tu es sérieux ? **_osais-je lui demander, comprenant que j'avais bien entendu la première fois.

_**_ Je ne l'ai jamais autant été**_, me répondit-il prenant mes mains dans les siennes. _**Je désire unir ma vie à la tienne, et que quoi qu'il arrive nous ne fassions qu'un, aux yeux des Narniens ainsi qu'à ceux d'Aslan.**_

Je libérais une de mes mains et me pinçais le bras, afin d'être certaine que ce n'était pas un rêve. Après mes aventures avec le brouillard vert, je préférais m'en assurer !

La douleur que mon geste m'infligea me fit comprendre que c'était bien réel.

Caspian sourit, amusé par ma réaction enfantine.

_**_ Ce n'est pas un rêve mon aimée !**_

_**_ Je voulais en être sûre,**_ grimaçais-je.

_**_ S'il te plait, **_me pria-t-il doucement_**, accepte d'être mienne, laisse-moi t'aimer et prendre soin de toi.**_

Le jeune Roi me regarda intensément, impatient d'entendre ma réponse.

Je détournais le regard, contemplant l'île de la Nuit, suivant de mes azurs, les volutes de fumées qui s'échappaient de la montagne sombre, tels des milliers de chauves-souris s'élevant dans le ciel.

J'aimais Caspian, de toute mon âme et de tout mon être. Mon corps vibrait au contact du sien, mon âme vivait pour la sienne et mon cœur était sien et ce, depuis le jour où son regard s'était posé sur moi.

Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'on pouvait ressentir autant d'amour pour un homme. Et pourtant…

Je n'avais pas vraiment besoin d'un temps de réflexion car je connaissais déjà la réponse à sa demande, à vrai dire je la connaissais depuis notre premier baiser.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et fixais les yeux sombres de mon compagnon.

_ _**Oui**_, murmurais-je, _**oui, je veux t'épouser**_.

Caspian me fit un magnifique sourire puis m'attira à lui, dans une douce étreinte. Il me fit tourner dans les airs, me faisant lâcher un petit cri de surprise tandis que le Telmarin riait de bon cœur. Je me mis à rire à mon tour, heureuse comme je ne l'avais jamais été. Lorsque mes pieds touchèrent de nouveau le sol, il déposa une pluie de baisers sur mes lèvres.

_ _**Je t'aime**_, me dit-il en m'embrassant de nouveau, _**je t'aime de tout mon être et de toute mon âme.**_

_**_ Moi aussi je t'aime Caspian !**_

_**_ Je vais demander à Drinian de nous marier en début de soirée sur le bateau, **_m'expliqua-t-il_**. Cette union fera office de fiançailles en attendant le mariage royal à notre retour à Cair Paravel.**_

_**_ Ce soir, je serai ta femme…, **_dis-je pantoise.

_**_ Oui, mon aimée, ce soir je t'appartiendrai, tout comme tu m'appartiendras. Et bientôt, tu seras ma Reine et la Reine de tous les Narniens.**_

_**_ Ce qui m'effraie un peu, **_lui avouais-je. _**Voir beaucoup…**_

_**_ Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, **_me réconforta-t-il, _**tu feras une merveilleuse Reine, j'en suis certain.**_

Je souris à Caspian, puis je le serrais dans mes bras, embrassant délicatement la base de son oreille. Le jeune Roi frissonna à ce doux baiser puis brisa notre étreinte me prenant la main.

_ _**Allons prévenir nos amis**_, m'invita Caspian. _**Ne perdons pas de temps.**_

J'acquiesçais tandis qu'il nous mena à pas rapide à la Table d'Aslan où les marins ainsi que mes frères et sœurs discutaient avec entrain.

A notre arrivée, les discussions cessèrent et tous les regards furent braqués sur nous. Caspian alla se placer en bout de table, à l'endroit où il avait déjeuné. Il passa son bras autour de mes épaules, m'attirant contre lui.

Je ne cessais de sourire, ainsi que Caspian, ce qu'Edmund et Lucie remarquèrent immédiatement. Mon frère me lança un regard interrogatif, auquel je répondis par un clin d'œil.

_ _**Mes amis, mes frères,**_ dit Caspian regardant Edmund et Lucie, _**aujourd'hui nous ne célèbrerons pas seulement la découverte de l'île de Ramandu et de l'île de la Nuit. Nous allons également célébrer un mariage !**_

_**_ Un… Un mariage ? **_osa demander Edmund.

Lucie posa sa main sur sa bouche, ses yeux faisaient des vas et viens entre Caspian et moi. Ma sœur semblait avoir compris les paroles de mon fiancé, contrairement à Edmund.

_ _**Oui Edmund, un mariage, **_lui répondit mon compagnon, me serrant encore plus contre lui, _**Laureen a accepté de m'épouser et nous comptons nous unir aujourd'hui, si Drinian ne voit aucun inconvénient à nous marier, **_finit-il en regardant Drinian.

Edmund nous regardait, les yeux écarquillés, tandis que Lucie serrait la main de son aîné, sautillant d'excitation.

Les marins applaudissaient, heureux pour leur Roi.

Drinian se leva de son siège et vint à nos côtés. Il s'agenouilla devant nous, une main sur le cœur.

_ _**Ça serait un honneur, Majesté.**_

_**_ Merci Drinian, **_lui sourit Caspian. _**Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous.**_

Tandis que Drinian se relevait et serrait la main de son Roi, Lucie qui ne tenait plus en place, se jeta à mon cou, sous les rires de l'assemblée. Je serrais ma petite sœur contre moi, ne pouvant empêcher mes rires de se mêler à ceux de ma cadette.

_ _**Je suis si contente pour vous deux !**_ s'extasia-t-elle, relâchant son étreinte et sautant au cou de Caspian.

Mon fiancé était étonné par le geste de Lucie et mit quelques instants avant de réagir et de passer ses bras autour d'elle.

_ _**Nous allons être frère et sœur !**_ lui lança Lucie alors que Drinian m'embrassait le dos de la main, me félicitant à mon tour.

Je remerciais Drinian et tandis que je regardais Lucie et Caspian, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, Edmund vint à mes côté.

_ _**C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?**_ me demanda mon frère.

_ _**Oui Edmund, je veux être sienne.**_

_**_ Dans ce cas, vous avez ma bénédiction, **_me sourit Edmund.

_ _**Merci Ed, **_souris-je à mon frère qui me prit dans ses bras.

Lorsque Lucie relâcha enfin Caspian, mon jeune frère alla le serrer brièvement dans ses bras, tapant amicalement son épaule.

_ _**Bien, messieurs, nous avons un mariage à préparer !**_ ordonna Drinian. _**Prenez toute la nourriture et les boissons que vous pourrez, nous retournons au bateau !**_

Les hommes suivirent les ordres de leur Capitaine et prirent le plus de nourriture possible. Caspian m'embrassa tendrement puis partit en compagnie d'Edmund et de Drinian en direction des chaloupes, discutant de l'organisation du mariage à venir. Lucie et moi les suivions, main dans la main.

_ _**Tu vas pouvoir mettre la robe que Coriakin t'a offerte !**_

_ _**Oui, Lucie ! A croire que ce magicien savait que j'allais en avoir besoin !**_

_**_ Qui sait ? **_rigola ma sœur. _**Peut-être voit-il l'avenir !**_

_ _**Dis-moi, comment se passent les mariages à Narnia ?**_ demandais-je à ma sœur, curieuse.

_ _**De notre temps, on les célébrait comme les mariages celtiques. Je ne sais pas si les Telmarins font de même. Attends, on va demander au futur marié. Caspian ? **_le héla ma sœur.

_ _**Oui, Lucie ?**_ lui répondit Caspian se retournant dans notre direction, Drinian et Edmund accompagnèrent son mouvement.

_ _**Comment ton peuple célèbre-t-il les unions ?**_

_**_**_ _**Nous pratiquons les cérémonies selon les anciennes traditions Narniennes, normalement ce sont les mêmes que l'on célébrait durant votre règne.**_

_**_ L'union par les rubans ? **_demanda Edmund.

_**_ Oui, **_opina Caspian.

_ _**En plus de mille ans, cette coutume n'a pas changé ?**_ demanda Lucie, surprise.

_ _**Il faut croire que non**_, sourit le jeune roi.

_ _**Dans ce cas Laureen, je t'expliquerai comment va se passer la cérémonie pendant que tu te prépareras,**_ en conclut Lucie, tapant dans ses mains.

_ _**Avec plaisir**_, lui souris-je alors que nous arrivions aux chaloupes.

Caspian m'aida à m'installer dans le canot, puis prit place à mes côtés, tenant fermement ma main dans la sienne. Il ne la relâcha que lorsque nous arrivâmes vers le Passeur d'Aurore.

Le jeune Roi m'embrassa une dernière fois sur le pont, devant tous les marins qui commençaient à préparer le bateau pour le mariage.

_ _**Allez !**_ s'écria Lucie en me tirant le bras, _**il faut te préparer !**_

_**_ Puis-je vous accompagner ? **_nous demanda Gaëlle qui était restée aux côtés de ma sœur.

_ _**Gaëlle**_, lui dit son père, _**tu vas rester avec moi, ces préparatifs se font entre sœurs.**_

_**_ Ton père a raison, **_opina Lucie.

_ _**Bien**_, bouda la jeune fille qui partit avec son père à l'avant du bateau.

Ma sœur, qui tenait toujours mon bras, m'attira vers ma chambre. Caspian nous suivit, désirant prendre des vêtements propres pour notre union. Lorsque j'entrais dans la chambre, je m'assis sur mon lit, regardant Caspian fouiller dans sa malle et en ressortir une tunique et un pantalon. Il me fit un magnifique sourire avant de venir m'embrasser tendrement. Ma sœur profita de cet instant pour tirer Caspian en arrière, lui intimant l'ordre de sortir ! Mon fiancé s'exécuta, un sourire sur les lèvres.

_**_ J'ai hâte mon amante, **_me lança Caspian alors qu'il passait le seuil de la porte.

_ _**Moi aussi !**_ lui répondis-je en lui faisant un signe de la main tandis que Lucie refermait la porte derrière lui.

J'inspirais profondément, j'avais du mal à rendre tout cela concret, m'imaginer mariée avant la fin de la journée était pour le moment un peu flou, voir irréaliste.

Je me laissais tomber en arrière, me retrouvant couchée sur le lit les bras en croix. Je fermais les yeux, un sourire niais sur le visage. J'entendais Lucie qui fouillait dans la malle de Caspian, à la recherche de la robe offerte par le magicien. Un bruit de tissu me fit comprendre que Lucie l'avait trouvé et la déposais à mes côtés. Je rouvris les yeux, dirigeant mon regard vers la robe bleu saphir.

Elle était magnifique !

Je passais ma main dessus, découvrant un tissu doux et délicat tel de la soie. Alors que je caressais tendrement le corset qui était lacé de longs rubans blancs, je contemplais les broderies finement travaillées de fils d'un blanc pur.

_**_ Elle est superbe**_, me sourit Lucie.

_ _**Oui, elle est magnifique.**_

_**_ Allez, déshabille-toi et enfile-là ! **_m'ordonna ma cadette, cherchant dans mes affaires mes petites bottines que je portais à mon arrivée à Narnia.

Pendant que j'ôtais mes habits, Lucie me décrivit le déroulement de la cérémonie, m'expliquant calmement le rôle de Drinian, ses paroles ainsi que ce que Caspian et moi devrions faire.

Lorsque je ne fus plus qu'en petite culotte, Lucie me tendit la robe. Je l'enfilais sous le regard bienveillant et les leçons de mariage de ma sœur, l'écoutant et essayant de garder en mémoire tout ce qu'elle m'apprenait.

_ _**Tu devras également réciter tes vœux pour Caspian, **_m'expliqua-t-elle tout en serrant et nouant les long rubans de mon corset.

_**_ Mes vœux ? **_osais-je demander.

_**_ Oui, tu devras dire que ce que tu ressens pour Caspian et ce que tu lui promets pour votre avenir.**_

_**_ Oh, bien… Et je suppose que je n'ai pas le temps pour les écrire.**_

_**_ Tu supposes bien, **_me confirma ma sœur, _**je suis désolée, mais tu devras improviser. Ce qui peut te remonter le moral, c'est que Caspian devra faire comme toi !**_

_**_ Je ne suis pas vraiment rassurée…**_

_**_ Je te comprends mais j'ai confiance en toi, tu vas y arriver !**_

Je fis un sourire crispée à ma sœur, pas vraiment apaisée malgré la confiance qu'elle me témoignait et son enthousiasme.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminée de nouer mon corset, elle me tendit mes bottines que j'enfilais rapidement. Puis, ma cadette me prit la main et m'entraîna vers une chaise où elle me fit m'assoir. Elle ôta le ruban qui maintenait mes cheveux en une queue simple puis prit le peigne d'os sculpté et commença à brosser ma crinière brune.

_ _**Tu… Tu as pensé à… à la nuit de noce ?**_ me demanda Lucie ses doigts œuvrant dans mes cheveux.

Ma sœur rougissait, légèrement gênée.

_ _**A vrai dire, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'y penser depuis la demande de Caspian, **_lui avouais-je.

Mon ventre se noua à la pensée de ce qu'il se passerait ce soir. Puisque nous serons mariés, Caspian voudra surement faire autre chose que dormir… Il a été patient jusqu'ici mais je pense que sa patience a des limites !

Je sais très bien que le jeune roi ne me ferait jamais de mal. Il a toujours été doux et prévenant à mon égard, et il m'a également prouvé que nos moments intimes pouvaient être vraiment très agréables.

_ _**Tu te sens prête ?**_

_**_ Je ne sais pas Lucie… Je crois que oui…**_

_ _**Caspian sait ce qu'Evan t'a fait, je suis sûre qu'il se comportera avec toi comme un véritable gentleman.**_

_ _**Il se conduit déjà ainsi, tu sais. Il n'a jamais eu de gestes ou de paroles déplacés, et surtout il ne m'a jamais forcé dans l'intimité. Il a été d'une grande patience.**_

_ _**Cela ne m'étonne pas de Caspian !**_ _**Ça ne te sera surement pas d'une grande aide mais je pense que le moment venu, tu devrais te détendre et avoir confiance en lui.**_

_ _**J'essayerai**_, souris-je à ma cadette, légèrement rassurée.

_ _**Voilà, j'ai fini**_, m'informa Lucie, fière de son œuvre.

Je me levais de la chaise, passant mes mains sur la robe afin de défroisser le tissu. Je me dirigeais vers le seul miroir de la chambre et me contemplais devant. Je restais bouche-bée devant mon reflet, ayant du mal à me reconnaître.

La robe moulait ma taille fine et laissait mes épaules et ma gorge dénudée, dévoilant la naissance de ma poitrine ainsi que le collier que Caspian m'avait offert. La couleur bleu saphir de la robe faisait ressortir mon teint pâle ainsi que mes yeux couleur de l'azur.

Lucie avait tressé mes longs cheveux avec des rubans blancs en une natte m'arrivant à mi- dos.

Je souris, heureuse du résultat.

_ _**Tu es très belle**_, me complimenta Lucie.

_ _**C'est grâce à toi, petite sœur, **_lui répondis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

Lucie répondit à mon étreinte puis recula afin de ne pas froisser la robe. Elle se changea à son tour, enfilant le chemisier et la jupe qu'elle portait à notre arrivée. Elle lâcha ses cheveux, passant un léger coup de brosse.

Lorsque nous fûmes toutes les deux prêtes, nous nous assîmes sur le lit, attendant tranquillement la fin des préparatifs.


	16. Chapter 16

**Meli**: Merci pour ton commentaire! Bonne année à toi aussi et plein de bonnes choses pour toi et ta famille. Et oui, un mariage, un peu de bonheur avant la tempête qui s'annonce. Je pense que l'uteur fera une bonne fin pour nos héros !

**Ryuhzaki-Powaa et Lollie Lovegood**: Merci encore pour vos commentaires!

Merci à selene sheppard et Lollie Lovegood d'avoir ajouté mon histoire à leur follower (et à ses favoris pour Lollie).

* * *

_Je me suis aidée du rituel Handfasting, pour écrire le mariage de Laureen et Caspian. J'ai un peu modifié la cérémonie ainsi que quelques phrases mais le principal y est._

_Pour information, ce rituel est une ancienne tradition celtique symbolisant l'union de deux personnes en leur liant les mains avec des rubans et en faisant différents nœuds pour exprimer le lien du mariage qui les unit. Le handfasting a survécu jusqu'à aujourd'hui et il est plus pratiqué que jamais par les Wiccans et Wiccannes contemporains désirant s'unir dans leur religion._

* * *

**Chapitre 16: Que ce nœud de l'amour demeure à tout jamais lié !**

* * *

**POV Caspian**

J'allais dans les quartiers de l'équipage afin de m'y préparer. Quelques Narniens s'y reposaient, jouant aux cartes en attendant le début de la cérémonie. Ils me félicitèrent lorsque je passais à côté d'eux, oubliant pour un moment les aventures qui nous attendaient le lendemain. Arrivé près de mon hamac, j'enlevais mes habits bordeaux, enfilant une chemise blanche, accompagnée d'une tunique bleue nuit. Puis, je passais un pantalon noir ainsi que les bottes de la même couleur.

J'allais devant l'unique miroir de la pièce, coiffant mes cheveux en une demi-queue de cheval. Je me regardais dans le miroir, passant machinalement ma main sur mon visage. Je caressais ma barbe naissante, grimaçant légèrement : ayant laissé mon rasoir dans la chambre royale, je ne pouvais me raser. Tant pis, je me marierai ainsi…

Je souris, heureux : nous allions nous marier !

J'avais encore un peu de mal à croire que dans quelques instants, elle sera ma femme. Que nous serons unis pour la vie !

Cela faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas été aussi heureux, et Laureen y était pour beaucoup. Elle m'avait rendu le sourire que j'avais perdu depuis la mort de mes parents. Depuis qu'elle était à Narnia, je me sentais complet : j'avais enfin une famille, des frères et sœurs, une femme…

Le bonheur m'ouvrait enfin ses portes !

La présence d'Edmund à mes côtés me fit sortir de mes pensées.

__ __**T'es pas mal !**_ me lança mon beau-frère.

_ _**Merci Ed,**_ lui répondis-je en souriant. _**T'es pas mal, toi aussi**_.

Edmund avais enfilé les habits qu'il portait à son arrivée à Narnia et avait quelques peu arrangé sa coupe de cheveux.

_ _**Où en sont les marins ?**_ lui demandais-je, impatient.

__ __**Ils ont quasiment terminé**_, m'annonça-t-il.

_ _**Bien, tant mieux !**_

_**_ Drinian vous attend, ma sœur et toi, sur le pont supérieur pour commencer la cérémonie.**_

_**_ Bien, merci Edmund.**_

_**_ Alors, pas trop stressé ?**_me demanda-t-il.

_ _**Je dois t'avouer que non, je suis même plutôt impatient ! **_lui souris-je.

Edmund devint sérieux, me fixant avec intensité.

_**_ Je me répète sûrement, **_me lança-t-il_**, mais si tu la fais souffrir ou si tu la rends malheureuse, je te jure que je te le ferai payer ! Elle a assez souffert comme ça…**_

_**_ Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter Ed, je ne lui ferai jamais le moindre mal, bien au contraire ! Je ferai tout mon possible pour qu'elle soit heureuse.**_

_**_ On est d'accord, dans ce cas ! **_me sourit-il. _**Bien puisque tu es prêt, je vais aller chercher mes sœurs ! En espérant qu'elles aient finies…**_

_**_ Dans ce cas, je vais monter sur le pont !**_

Edmund me sourit puis partit chercher ses sœurs. Je me regardais une dernière fois dans le miroir, pris une grande inspiration puis sortis à mon tour, prévenant les marins qui se reposaient que la cérémonie allait commencer.

* * *

**POV Laureen**

_ _**Peter va m'en vouloir de ne pas être présent à mon mariage**_, soupirais-je.

_ _**Il comprendra, et Susan aussi, ne t'inquiète pas**_, me rassura Lucie.

_**_ Pas sûre que Susan comprenne… En plus, elle va m'en vouloir de lui avoir pris son Caspian…**_

_**_ Ça n'a plus été son Caspian au moment où elle est revenue à Londres.**_

_**_ Peut-être… Il n'empêcha qu'elle va me maudire !**_

_**_ Mais non**_, rigola Lucie_**, elle sera contente, j'en suis certaine ! Et puis, n'oublie pas ce garçon qui lui a fait la cour à la Garden Party !**_

_**_ Tu as raison... Et puis le principal, c'est que Toi et Edmund soyez présents ! C'est tout ce qui m'importe.**_

Lucie me sourit, puis prit ma main dans la sienne, la serrant doucement. Alors que j'allais parler, on frappa à la porte.

_ _**Qui est-ce ?**_ demanda Lucie à notre visiteur.

_ _**C'est moi,**_ _**Edmund,**_ lui répondit-il.

_ _**Entre**_, l'invitais-je, tandis que je me levais, défroissant ma robe. _**Tu pourras nous donner ton avis !**_

Mon frère entra dans la chambre et sourit lorsqu'il me vit.

_ _**Waouh Laureen !**_ lança mon frère. _**Tu es très belle ! Une véritable princesse !**_

_** _ Merci Edmund !**_

_** _ Caspian va devoir faire plus attention à toi, je crains que tu n'attires l'attention de beaucoup de jeunes hommes !**_

_** _ Il n'a rien à craindre de ce côté-là ! Il n'y a que Caspian qui m'intéresse.**_

_ _**Je serais lui, je ferais tout de même attention… Bien, mesdemoiselles, je suis venu vous chercher, les marins ont fini de tout préparer et Caspian est prêt.**_

_** _ Dans ce cas, allons me marier ! **_dis-je prenant une grande inspiration.

Lucie et Edmund me sourirent puis ils me prirent chacun une main et c'est ainsi que nous nous rendîmes sur le pont du bateau.

Le soleil commençait sa descente, éclairant le ciel d'une teinte rosée. Les marins avaient préparé une grande table sur le pont inférieur et l'avait recouverte d'une somptueuse nappe blanche et or. Sur la table était servis les différents mets emportés sur l'île de Ramandu ainsi que de l'eau, du vin et plusieurs sortes de jus de fruits.

Les Narniens ainsi qu'Eustache avaient pris place sur le pont inférieur, leur regard tourné vers Caspian qui m'attendait calmement devant l'escalier menant au pont supérieur. Il était magnifique avec sa tunique bleue nuit en accord avec le bleu de ma robe. Lorsqu'il me vit, un magnifique sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et son regard s'accrocha au mien, ne le relâchant à aucun moment. Je lui souris à mon tour, puis accompagnée par mes frères et sœurs, j'avançais entre les marins qui baissaient légèrement la tête lorsque nous passions devant eux.

Nous nous arrêtâmes au pied de l'escalier. Lucie relâcha ma main, tandis qu'Edmund embrassa mon front, donnant ma main à Caspian.

_ _**Je te la confie,**_ lui dit-il.

Caspian prit doucement ma main, ses yeux toujours ancrés aux miens. Il l'embrassa tendrement, caressant ma peau de ses douces lèvres.

_**_ Tu es magnifique !**_ me complimenta-t-il.

_**_ Merci, **_rougis-je, mordant ma lèvre inférieure.

_ _**Allons-y**_, m'invita Caspian, m'attirant à lui.

Nous escaladâmes les marches côte à côte, suivis par Lucie et Edmund. Nous prîmes place devant Drinian qui tenait un livre entre ses mains. Lucie se plaça à mes côtés tandis qu'Edmund prit place près de Caspian.

_ _**Majesté, Altesse, **_nous salua Drinian_**. Pouvons-nous commencer ?**_

Caspian lui fit un signe de la tête, l'invitant à débuter la cérémonie. Drinian ouvrit le livre qu'il tenait dans ses mains, se raclant la gorge.

_**_ Nous sommes tous réunis afin d'unir ces deux personnes par l'amour pur et éternel, et le respect mutuel, **_commença Drinian_**. Prenez-vous la main et regardez-vous dans les yeux.**_

Caspian unit nos mains gauches, embrassant tendrement le dos de ma main. Je fis de même avec nos mains droites, embrassant à mon tour la sienne. Nos mains formaient un huit.

Caspian encra ses yeux sombres aux miens, son regard reflétant toute la tendresse et l'amour qu'il ressentait pour moi.

Drinian s'adressa à mon compagnon, se tournant légèrement vers lui.

_ _**Es-tu Caspian X ?**_

_ _**Oui, je le suis, **_lui répondit Caspian, ne relâchant pas mon regard.

_ _**Alors tu peux réciter tes vœux, **_l'invita le Capitaine.

_ _**Moi, Caspian X suis ici avec tout mon amour, mon honneur et ma sincérité, espérant seulement ne faire qu'un avec toi mon amour, mon âme-sœur, ma bien-aimée. Je mettrai toute ma volonté pour te protéger, pour notre joie et notre bien-être. Je défendrai ta vie au péril de la mienne. Tout ceci, je le jure dans l'âme d'Aslan, puisse-t-Il me donner la force et la patience pour respecter ces vœux.**_

Caspian caressait ma main avec son pouce tandis que des larmes perlaient au bord de mes yeux devant sa déclaration.

_ _**Es-tu Laureen Pevensie ?**_ me demanda Drinian, se tournant vers moi.

_ _**Oui, je le suis.**_

_ _**Alors tu peux réciter tes vœux, **_m'invita Drinian.

_**_ Moi Laureen Pevensie, **_commençais-je, des larmes coulant le long de mes joues_**, je me tiens devant toi, mon ami, mon amour, mon amant, espérant être unie à toi, que j'ai choisi et que j'aime de toute mon âme. Je te promets d'être à tes côtés aussi bien sous les rayons du soleil que dans les tempêtes,**__**dans les ténèbres et dans la lumière, dans la félicité comme dans les épreuves. Je m'engage à t'aimer totalement et fidèlement, sans restriction de temps ou de lieu, dans cette vie et dans celles d'après.**_

L'émotion était à son apogée ! Lucie pleurait de joie à mes côtés alors qu'Edmund nous regardait en souriant. Caspian se rapprocha de moi, ses yeux se posant sur mes lèvres que je mordais inconsciemment. Nous avions envie, autant l'un que l'autre, de nous embrasser.

_ _**Par Aslan, **_continua Drinian ignorant notre trouble, _**Caspian X et Laureen Pevensie ont prononcé leurs vœux, ils ont exprimé leur amour. Avec cette corde, je les lie à ces vœux.**_

Drinian prit une corde blanche qui était posée à ses côtés, puis il la leva au-dessus de sa tête, la présentant au Soleil et à la Lune, qui étaient visibles dans le ciel, afin qu'ils bénissent notre union. Drinian se rapprocha de nous, attachant nos poignets avec la corde en y faisant plusieurs nœuds. Puis, il recula légèrement, reprenant sa place.

_ _**Vos mains sont désormais liées ensemble, afin que vos vies soient réunies dans l'amour et la confiance. Les nœuds qui vous lient, symbolisent les vœux que vous avez faits. Comme les étoiles, votre amour doit être une source constante de lumière, et comme la terre, une base solide pour poursuivre sa croissance. Que ce nœud de l'amour demeure à tout jamais lié. Puissiez-vous avoir la force de conserver ce lien serré tout au long de votre vie. Que ces mains créent un lien d'amour, de sollicitude et de dévouement. Que**__**Caspian X et Laureen Pevensie**__** voient mutuellement leurs mains en tant que guérisseuses, protectrices, comme refuge et comme guide.**_

Drinian fit un signe de tête à Caspian, l'invitant à parler.

_**_ Toi qui es devant moi, **_me dit-il, sa voix pleine de tendresse_**, tu deviens ma femme, je te promets amour et protection.**_

_**_ Toi, qui es présent à mes côtés, **_continuais-je, _**je deviens ta femme, je te promets amour et honneur.**_

_ _**Vous êtes maintenant mari et femme ! Aimez-vous toujours, aidez-vous toujours et respectez-vous toujours. Qu'il en soit ainsi !**_

_**_**_ _**Qu'il en soit ainsi !**_ répétèrent Lucie, Edmund et tous les marins.

Drinian détache la corde, tandis que Caspian me regardait avec un grand sourire.

_**_ Majesté, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée !**_

Caspian posa tendrement sa main sur ma joue, ôtant les larmes qui s'y étaient déposées, puis dans une délicate caresse, sa main se dirigea vers ma nuque, m'attirant contre lui. Mon aimé se pencha et posa ses douces lèvres sur les miennes. Le baiser fut rapide mais tellement tendre. Mes mains s'agrippèrent à sa tunique, serrant mon corps encore plus contre le sien. Je sentais la retenue de Caspian qui, comme moi, aurait aimé y mettre beaucoup plus de passion. Mais la présence de notre famille et de Narniens nous en empêcha.

Lorsque nos lèvres se séparèrent, les Narniens poussèrent des acclamations de joie. Mon époux posa son front contre le mien, ses yeux sombres plongés dans mes azurs. Il me souriait avec tendresse.

_ _**Je t'aime ma belle épouse**_, me murmura-t-il.

_ _**Moi aussi je t'aime mon bel époux, **_souris-je.

Mon époux !

J'avais du mal à réaliser que nous étions mariés ! Tout avait été fait si rapidement que je n'avais pas encore eu le temps d'assimiler tout ça. Mais dorénavant, j'étais liée au Roi de Narnia, j'étais sa femme. Et j'allais bientôt devenir Reine, même si les Narniens présents sur le bateau me considéraient déjà comme telle.

Caspian me sortit de mes pensées, m'embrassant à nouveau, sa main caressant avec douceur ma nuque.

_ _**Hmmm**_, toussa Drinian, nous sortant de notre bulle.

Caspian recula, brisant notre étreinte. Lucie profita de notre séparation pour lui sauter au cou, déstabilisant le jeune Roi qui faillit tomber à terre. Lorsqu'il reprit son équilibre, il passa ses bras autour du corps de ma jeune sœur, répondant à son étreinte fraternelle.

Edmund en profita, me prenant lui aussi dans ses bras.

_**_ Félicitations Laureen !**_

_**_ Merci Ed !**_

_**_ J'avoue avoir versé ma petite larme lorsque tu as prononcé tes vœux ! Mais surtout ne le dis à personne !**_

_**_ Promis, ça sera notre secret, petit frère.**_

Edmund rigola puis m'embrassa tendrement le front. Il se dirigea ensuite vers Caspian, que Lucie avait enfin relâché.

_ _**Bienvenu dans la famille, mon frère**_, lui serra-t-il la main.

Caspian en profita pour l'attirer contre lui, prenant mon frère dans ses bras. Edmund rigola, surpris par le geste de son nouveau beau-frère.

Lucie, les larmes aux yeux, passa son bras autour de mon corps, tandis que je passais le mien autour de ses épaules. Je la serrais contre moi, ne prononçant aucune parole, ce seul geste suffisait à nous faire comprendre ce que nous ressentions. Nous regardions Edmund et Caspian qui s'étaient relâchés et qui discutaient avec entrain.

_ _**Caspian a enfin trouvé une famille**_, sanglota Lucie, brisant le silence.

_ _**Il l'avait déjà trouvé avant le mariage**_, lui répondis-je, me penchant vers elle afin de lui essuyer les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. _**Inconsciemment, vous vous considériez déjà comme frères et sœurs. Notre union n'a fait que l'officialiser.**_

_**_ C'est vrai, **_opina Lucie après réflexion_**, je me comporte avec lui, comme avec Peter et Edmund. Je ne m'en étais pas vraiment rendu compte.**_

Je lui souris, pinçant délicatement le bout de son nez.

Caspian vint à mes côtés et passa son bras autour de mes épaules, embrassant ma tempe. Je relâchais ma jeune sœur, me serrant contre Caspian, profitant de sa délicieuse chaleur. Drinian, qui attendait patiemment la fin de nos effusions fraternelles, vint nous féliciter, serrant chaleureusement nos mains. Puis ce fut le tour de Ripitchip, qui se prosterna à nos pieds, promettant protection et loyauté à la nouvelle Reine de Narnia.

Ce fut sur ses paroles que Caspian invita tous les Narniens à profiter du buffet, dressé pour l'occasion. Les marins ne se firent pas prier, et après de nouvelles acclamations, allèrent vers la table. Drinian accourut à leurs côtés, leur demandant de ne pas trop abuser du vin, afin d'être en forme pour les aventures qui nous attendaient sur l'Ile de la Nuit. Je frissonnais à la simple évocation de cette Ile, me collant encore plus contre le corps de mon époux.

_ _**Ça va ?**_ me demanda Caspian qui s'inquiétait de me voir légèrement trembler.

_ _**Oui, ne t'inquiète pas**_, le rassurais-je. _**C'est juste que demain…**_

_ _**Oublie donc cela**_, me coupa-t-il, _**profite du moment présent ! Demain arrivera bien assez vite comme cela…**_

_**_ Tu as raison, **_souris-je. _**Bon, je ne sais pas toi, mais moi, j'ai faim !**_

_**_ Tu as tout le temps faim !**_ rigola Caspian.

Il prit ma main dans la sienne et m'attira vers la table où Edmund était déjà en train de manger, discutant gaiement avec quelques marins.

_ _**J'ai l'impression que la nourriture est importante dans votre famille**_, se moqua Caspian qui regardait mon frère manger.

_ _**Tu n'as qu'à dire que les Pevensie sont des goinfres !**_ lui lançais-je avant de prendre une pomme.

_**_ Je n'oserai pas, voyons !**_

_**_ Mais tu le penses mon cher !**_

_**_ En ce moment, je pense surtout à embaucher des cuisiniers supplémentaires à Cair Paravel ! **_me taquina-t-il alors que je portais la pomme à ma bouche.

Je stoppais mon geste, regardant Caspian qui me souriait.

_**_ Si tu continues à m'embêter mon amour,**_ souris-je,_** c'est une deuxième chambre qu'il faudra que tu te prévoies !**_

_**_ Tu n'oserais pas, tu aimes trop dormir dans mes bras ! **_me lança-t-il, un sourire charmeur sur le visage.

_**_ Essaie et tu verras bien ! **_lui répondis-je, alors que je finissais mon fruit, tout en le regardant un sourcil haussé.

Le jeune Roi me fixa quelques minutes puis se rapprocha de moi, posant ses mains sur mes hanches. Il se pencha légèrement, sa bouche à quelques millimètres de mon oreille.

_**_ Etre loin de toi, de tes caresses, de tes baisers, de ta chaleur, **_murmura-t-il_, _son souffle me chatouillait l'oreille, me provoquant d'agréables sensations_. __**Je n'y survivrais pas…**_

Il mordit légèrement mon oreille puis il recula, relâchant son étreinte. Je sentis une douce chaleur me monter au visage, mes joues prenant sûrement une teinte écarlate. Caspian me regardait, fier de l'effet qu'il me faisait.

_ _**Veux-tu un rafraichissement ?**_ me proposa-t-il, un sourire en coin.

_ _**Ouais…**_, lui répondis-je, essayant de reprendre contenance. _**Je veux bien.**_

Caspian m'embrassa le front puis partit me chercher un verre. Alors que je l'attendais patiemment, mon regard partit à la découverte de ce qui m'entourait. Les marins buvaient, mangeaient et discutaient entre eux, riant à gorge déployée. Lucie, accompagnée de Gaëlle, étaient assises près d'Eustache, elles jouaient aux cartes avec Ripitchip qui en profitaient pour leur raconter quelques anciennes histoires. Edmund, quant à lui, s'amusait aux des bras de fer avec quelques marins. Les cris de joie et les rires résonnaient dans mes oreilles.

Mes joues étant toujours aussi chaudes, je décidais d'aller m'accouder au bastingage, profitant de l'air marin pour me rafraichir. Caspian m'y rejoignit quelques instants plus tard, me tendant un verre de jus de fruits.

_ _**Je ne savais pas si tu aimais le vin**_, se justifia-t-il.

Je pris le verre en lui souriant.

_**_ C'est très bien, je te remercie.**_

Je reportais de nouveau mon attention vers la mer, les vagues dansant autour de la coque du bateau. Caspian s'accouda à mes côtés, contemplant l'horizon et portant de temps en temps son verre à sa bouche. Nous faisions souvent cela depuis mon arrivée sur le Passeur d'Aurore, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre. Un silence s'installa, entrecoupé par les rires et les discussions des Narniens.

Lorsque son verre fut terminé, Caspian le déposa à terre et se retourna, s'adossant au bastingage. Il regardait sa famille et son peuple s'amuser et rigoler. Le jeune Roi sourit, heureux de voir que la tension qui s'était accumulée ces derniers temps, étaient enfin partie, laissant place à la joie et la bonne humeur.

Après quelques minutes, il se retourna vers moi, prit délicatement ma main dans la sienne et le porta à sa bouche, y déposant ses douces lèvres. Je lui souris avec tendresse tandis qu'il se penchait vers ma nuque, y déposant de délicieux baisers qui m'envoyèrent des frissons dans tout le corps.

_**_ Que dirais-tu d'aller dans notre chambre ? **_me proposa-t-il.

Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade et mon souffle devint saccadé.

Je n'avais pas peur de Caspian, j'avais confiance en mon mari. Mais j'appréhendais cet instant où nous serons seuls tous les deux dans la chambre, j'avais peur de ne pas savoir m'y prendre, j'avais peur de mal faire et qu'il soit déçu.

Et puis, comment allait-il réagir lorsqu'il verra les marques sur mon corps ? Les cicatrices de mon passé tatouées à jamais sur mon corps.

Caspian remarqua mon angoisse et prit mes mains dans les siennes, me faisant pivoter vers lui.

_ _**Je ne t'oblige à rien, Laureen**_, me rassura-t-il.

Je compris immédiatement son sous-entendu : le jeune Roi me laissait le choix pour notre nuit de noce, il ne voulait en rien me forcer.

Je lui souris tendrement, mon cœur calmant pour un moment sa chevauchée.

_**_ Je voudrais être seule avec toi**_, lui avouais-je.

_ _**Allons-y alors**_, me sourit-il.

Ma main dans la sienne, il nous mena à notre chambre, les occupants du bateau ne faisant pas attention à nous, alors que nous passions à côté d'eux. Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans notre chambre, mon compagnon referma, sans un bruit, la porte derrière nous.

Alors que j'allais m'assoir sur le lit, défroissant nerveusement le tissu de ma robe, Caspian ôta sa tunique la déposant sur l'unique chaise de la pièce, puis il s'agenouilla devant moi, replaçant délicatement une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. Je relevais la tête afin de croiser son regard sombre, qui me contemplait avec amour.

_ _**Veux-tu que je te brosse les cheveux ?**_ me proposa-t-il.

_ _**Avec plaisir**_, lui souris-je.

Il s'avança et déposa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres puis il se releva, allant chercher la brosse à cheveux qui était posée vers le miroir. Il revint vers le lit, s'asseyant derrière moi. Il ôta délicatement les rubans qui maintenaient ma coiffure et brossa mes cheveux, mèche par mèche.

Je soupirais de bien-être et fermais les yeux, profitant de ce tendre moment.

Ayant terminé sa tâche, Caspian posa la brosse sur la table de chevet et se remit derrière moi. Il passa mes cheveux sur le côté, déposant plusieurs baisers le long de ma nuque. Je baissais la tête, frissonnant de plaisir sous ses baisers. Les lèvres de mon mari partirent vers mon épaule, tandis que ses mains descendirent dans d'agréables caresses le long de mes côtes, s'arrêtant sur mes hanches. Je le sentis tirer sur le nœud que Lucie m'avait fait et qui maintenait le corset de ma robe. Il dénoua lentement les rubans, ses lèvres parcourant mon cou et mes épaules.

Ma respiration se faisait de plus en plus rapide. Caspian arrêta ses baisers lorsqu'il remarqua ma réaction.

_ _**Tu veux que j'arrête ?**_ s'inquiéta-t-il.

_ _**N… Non… Continue,**_ l'implorais-je à mi-voix.

Je le sentis sourire contre ma peau alors que se mains finissaient de dénouer le corset. Il le fit descendre doucement le long de mon corps, tout en embrassant chaque centimètre découvert. Je me retrouvais torse-nu, cachant ma poitrine avec mes mains. Ses lèvres s'attardaient sur mes cicatrices qu'il s'amusait également à dessiner du bout des doigts.

Je tremblais un peu, d'excitation mais aussi de peur. J'avais confiance en mon mari, mais ces caresses et cette intimité m'étaient inconnues. Et cette inconnue m'effrayait…

Je me remémorais les paroles de ma petite sœur « _tu devrais te détendre et avoir confiance en lui__** »**_. Je pris une grande inspiration, essayant du mieux que je le pouvais de me calmer et de profiter de ce tendre moment.

_**_ S'il te plait mon aimée, retourne-toi, **_me demanda-t-il, la voix rauque._** Je veux te voir.**_

Désirant plus que tout que ce moment continu et malgré la peur qui me tiraillait l'estomac, je me retournais lentement, les mains toujours sur ma poitrine. Caspian recula légèrement, me laissant assez de place pour mettre à genoux, face à lui. Le jeune Roi me contemplait alors que je resserrais encore plus mes bras autour de mon corps. Il se rapprocha de moi, prit délicatement mes bras et les desserra, les faisant retomber le long de mon corps. Mon mari me souriait alors que je ne savais plus où me mettre, désirant plus que tout, me cacher dans un trou de souris.

_ _**Tu es si belle**_, me dit-il, la voix rauque.

Il prit mon menton entre ses doigts, relevant délicatement ma tête. Puis, il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un long et langoureux baiser. J'en profitais pour passer mes bras autour de son cou, rapprochant Caspian de mon corps. Lorsque le baiser prit fin, il traça une ligne de baisers jusqu'à la base de mon cou tandis que je penchais ma tête en arrière, afin de profiter encore plus de ses douces caresses.

Des vagues de chaleur me parcouraient le corps tout entier, inondant au passage mon bas-ventre. Une de ses mains agrippa ma nuque tandis que l'autre caressait tendrement mes côtes, s'attardant vers ma poitrine. Il me colla contre lui, resserrant sa prise sur ma nuque, et sans que je ne m'en rende compte, je me retrouvais allongée sur le lit, Caspian au-dessus de moi. Il se redressa, en position assise, et enleva sa chemise qu'il jeta au sol.

Il me regarda amoureusement, un sourire sur les lèvres. Je lui souris à mon tour, posant ma main sur sa joue, que je caressais tendrement.

Il se rallongea entre mes jambes, me serrant contre son torse. La sensation de son membre dur contre mon entrejambe et la chaleur de sa peau contre la mienne, me fit frissonner de plaisir.

Caspian se pencha, s'emparant de mes lèvres avec avidité, nos langues se rencontrant dans un délicieux ballet.

Je sentis sa main descendre le long de mes côtes, remontant vers ma poitrine. Avec douceur, son pouce caressa mon téton, le frôlant avec légèreté. Je poussais un soupir de frustration ce qui le fit sourire, puis il me prit doucement mon téton entre ses doigts, me faisant gémir de plaisir.

Sa bouche caressa délicieusement mon cou, ma clavicule, ma poitrine, déposant de délicats baisers sur mes seins. Je me sentis submergée de plaisir par ses lèvres qui suçotaient doucement mes tétons. Un gémissement sortit de mes lèvres quand sa langue se mit à tournoyer autour de mes mamelons, enflammant mon corps.

Rougissante, je fis courir mes mains sur ses épaules, les caressant et les griffant, faisant grogner mon compagnon qui se redressa et m'embrassa sauvagement.

A bout de souffle, il se décala sur le côté. Son regard, empli de désir et d'amour, ancré au mien, il laissa courir ses doigts de mon cou à ma poitrine, descendant vers le pan de ma robe et posant sa main sur mon bas-ventre.

Je regardais sa main, me mordant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Mon corps tremblait légèrement de désir mais aussi d'appréhension.

_ _**Ça va ?**_ s'inquiéta-t-il remarquant mes tremblements. _**On peut arrêter si tu veux.**_

_**_ Non, surtout pas mon cœur. Je vais bien, c'est juste que j'ai un peu peur…**_

_**_ Je comprends, **_opina-t-il_**. Je ne te ferai jamais de mal, je te l'ai promis mon aimée.**_

_**_ Je sais Caspian. J'ai confiance en toi.**_

Il déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Lorsqu'il se recula, il posa ses deux mains sur le pan de ma robe ainsi que sur le pli de ma culotte et les fit glisser le long de mes jambes, sans une seule fois relâcher mon regard. La robe et le sous-vêtement rejoignirent sa chemise dans un bruit de tissu froissé. Il ôta également mes chaussures, les faisant glisser lentement le long de mes pieds. Il en profita pour enlever ses bottes qui tombèrent à terre dans un léger bruit.

J'étais nue devant mon mari…

Entièrement nue…

Je pouvais sentir la chaleur de son regard qui dévorait chaque centimètre de mon corps. Le rouge me monta aux joues, je me sentais terriblement gênée ! Je détournais le regard, incapable de le regarder dans les yeux.

_ _**Tu es magnifique ! **_me complimenta-t-il_**. Ne sois pas gênée, je t'en prie.**_

Et il releva mon menton, m'embrassant à nouveau. Il se remit entre mes jambes, faisant courir ses lèvres sur mes joues et sur mon cou, me murmurant à quel point j'étais belle et comme il m'aimait.

Mes mains se posèrent sur ses épaules, les caressant tendrement, je frôlais sa peau du bout des doigts, allant vers son cou, fis glisser lentement ma paume dans le sillon de ses abdominaux. A mon contact, les muscles de Caspian se contractèrent, il frissonna et inspira en sifflant alors que mes mains descendirent plus bas, défaisant les boutons de son pantalon.

Caspian écarta d'un coup de pied le tissu qui tomba à son tour par terre. Je ne trouvais pas le courage de continuer mes caresses au-delà de son aine et immobilisai mes mains. Je rougis de nouveau lorsqu'inconsciemment, je vis l'érection qui s'élevait triomphalement vers moi.

Lorsque je remontais mon regard, je croisais celui de Caspian, qui me contemplait avec désir.

Il passa sa main sur ma joue, la caressant tendrement, puis il m'embrassa passionnément. Il rapprocha son corps du mien, se collant contre ma poitrine. Je pouvais sentir sa virilité contre mon intimité et me raidis un peu. Caspian me laissa m'habituer à son contact avant de se frotter contre moi en gémissant. Il me serra un peu plus contre lui, provoquant un nouveau frottement de nos intimités, alors que je me cambrais contre lui.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir un feu d'artifice dans mon bas-ventre. La gêne que je ressentais jusqu'ici laissa place au plaisir et au désir que j'éprouvais pour mon époux. Et, la peur qui jusqu'ici m'avait envahie, s'estompait à chaque nouvelle caresse, me faisant presque oublier mon prénom.

Lorsque Caspian s'en aperçut, il ouvrit mes cuisses et se positionna à mon entrée. Nos lèvres toujours soudées, il commença doucement à entrer en moi. Je me raidis contre son corps, retenant difficilement ma respiration. Mon amant arrêta ses mouvements et relâcha mes lèvres, fixant son regard au mien. Ses muscles étaient tendus et sa respiration était difficile. Je voyais bien qu'il tentait de se maîtriser pour ne pas me brusquer et pour aller à mon rythme. Il m'embrassa tendrement, ses mains caressant mes côtes, descendant le long des mes hanches et de mes cuisses. Doucement, je me détendis, m'habituant à cette nouvelle présence en moi et me permis de respirer à nouveau. Je passais mes bras autour de son cou, m'agrippant à ses cheveux.

Il commença à bouger légèrement, allant plus profondément à chaque poussée. Lorsqu'il m'emplit complètement, il commença de doux vas et viens, se déplaçant lentement et essayant d'être le plus tendre possible.

Des puissantes sensations prirent possession de mon être et inconsciemment j'écartais un peu plus mes jambes, lui donnant un meilleur accès.

Un premier soupir de plaisir franchit mes lèvres, faisant sourire mon amant.

_ _**Ça va ?**_ me demanda-t-il la mâchoire serrée, me donnant un coup de rein plus fort.

_ _**Oui**_, gémis-je. _**C'est… C'est vraiment bon.**_

Sa main caressait tendrement ma joue tandis qu'il accélérait le rythme. Je fermais les yeux, sous l'avalanche de sensations qu'il me provoquait, alors que Caspian enfouissait sa tête dans mon cou, en grognant. Ses mains s'agrippèrent à mes hanches, me les serrant tendrement à chaque poussée.

Mes jambes se levèrent d'elle-même et se collèrent à lui, tandis que je levais mes hanches à chaque coup de rein, afin que Caspian m'emplisse plus profondément.

Je me se sentais complète, à ma place.

Sans que je ne m'y attende, il augmenta la cadence. Je m'agrippais à ses épaules, y plantant mes ongles essayant de retenir les cris de plaisir qui s'échappaient de ma bouche.

Mes gémissements ainsi que les grognements de Caspian se firent plus fort.

Mon bas-ventre s'embrasait tandis que nos hanches se rencontraient plus violement, Caspian bougeant dans un rythme encore plus effréné.

L'explosion arriva, embrasant encore plus violement mon bas-ventre. Mon corps se mit à trembler, je penchais ma tête en arrière, criant le nom de mon mari. Dans un dernier coup de rein, je le sentis se répandre en moi, gémissant à son tour mon prénom. Le jeune Roi frissonna violement et s'effondra sur moi alors que nos respirations étaient irrégulières.

Après quelques minutes, sa respiration devint plus calme. Il se releva sur ses coudes afin de me soulager de son poids, puis il se retira doucement, son contact me manquant immédiatement.

_ _**Tu vas bien**_ ? me demanda-t-il doucement, baissant ses yeux vers moi.

Il prit délicatement une mèche de mes cheveux et la caressa, avant d'embrasser mes lèvres gonflées. Je lui rendis son baiser, alors que mes mains, toujours enroulées autour de son cou, jouaient avec ses cheveux.

_ _**Oui,**_ lui répondis-je timidement, incapable de fixer son regard.

Il prit mon menton entre ses doigts, me forçant à le regarder.

_**_ Tu es sûre ?**_

_ _**Oui ça va**_, lui répondis-je l'embrassant tendrement. _**C'était vraiment bon.**_

Caspian me sourit, déposant de petits baisers le long de ma mâchoire, sur ma joue, sur mon front, mon nez puis sur mes lèvres. Il attrapa ma lèvre inférieure entre les siennes et la mordit légèrement, me faisant de nouveau gémir.

_ _**Pour moi, c'était parfait**_, me dit-il avec tendresse.

Je lui souris à mon tour, le rouge me montant aux joues.

Après un énième baiser, Caspian se décala sur le côté, prit la couverture qui était à nos pieds et la posa sur nos corps nus. Il s'allongea sur le dos, m'attirant contre lui. Sa main se posa sur mon dos, qu'il caressa distraitement. Lorsqu'il toucha une cicatrice, il se mit à la suivre du doigt avec délicatesse, me faisant frissonner.

_ _**Elles te font encore mal ?**_ me demanda-t-il retirant brusquement sa main.

_ _**Non ne t'inquiète pas**_, lui répondis-je, _**ce n'était qu'un frisson de plaisir.**_

Caspian m'embrassa le haut de la tête, reposant délicatement sa main sur mon dos.

_**_ Tu es le seul, avec Lucie et Edmund, a les avoir vus, **_lui avouais-je, mal à l'aise.

Il raffermit sa prise dans mon dos, me serrant encore plus contre lui.

_**_ Je les trouve tellement répugnantes, **_continuais-je en soupirant_,** que je n'ose même pas regarder mon dos dans un miroir.**_

Il posa sa main libre sur ma joue, m'invitant à tourner ma tête vers lui.

_ _**Tu es très belle, Laureen, **_me réconforta-t-il, ses yeux plein d'amour_**. Tout est beau chez toi… Même tes cicatrices !**_

Il avança son visage vers le mien et m'embrassa le bout du nez.

_**_ Je ne veux pas que tu sois gênée devant moi ou que tu aies honte de me montrer ton corps. Je t'aime mon amante et j'aime tout chez toi !**_

Je me redressais sur mon coude et écrasais ma bouche sur la sienne, lui demandant rapidement l'accès à sa langue.

Notre baiser fut affamé, sauvage, primitif.

Caspian me rapprocha encore plus de lui, écrasant mon corps contre le sien. Sa main quitta mon dos au profit de ma nuque, resserrant sa prise.

Mes doigts caressaient ses épaules et son cou, savourant la sensation de sa peau si douce sous mes doigts, profitant du goût de sa langue qui fusionnait avec la mienne.

Nous nous séparâmes, à bout de souffle, mes azurs plongés dans ses yeux sombres.

_**_ Je t'aime Caspian, je t'aime si fort !**_

Caspian avança sa tête, posant ses lèvres chastement sur les miennes.

Je sentais sa virilité durcir contre ma hanche, me provoquant une envolée de papillons dans le bas-ventre. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et bougeais doucement mes hanches afin de lui montrer que j'avais remarqué. Le jeune Roi gémit doucement, son regard se faisant fiévreux et empli de désir. Son emprise sur ma nuque se fit plus pressante et sa main libre descendit le long de ma cuisse nue, me faisant frissonner de plaisir.

D'un mouvement de rein, il me fit pivoter, se retrouvant au-dessus de moi, bien installé entre mes cuisses.

Il me sourit tendrement, une de ses mains frôlant légèrement mon téton.

_**_ Si belle… Si tendre… Si passionnée… Ma magnifique femme.**_

Nos lèvres se retrouvèrent fougueusement, nous entraînant dans un tourbillon de plaisir, nous faisant oublier pour quelques heures, les épreuves qui nous attendaient le lendemain.


	17. Chapter 17

**Meli**: Merci pour ton commentaire! Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise autant. Il devrait resté environ 4 chapitres, je ferai peut etre quelques chapitres bonus supplémentaires. Bisous!

Merci à Amy95200 d'avoir ajouté mon histoire dans ses followers.

* * *

**Le Monde de Narnia ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à C.S. Lewis.**

* * *

**Chapitre 17: Oublie tes craintes mon amour, Aslan veille sur nous !**

* * *

**POV Laureen**

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin, calme et sereine, dans les bras de mon mari. Je souris, pensant à la magnifique nuit que je venais de passer : Caspian m'avait montré son amour plus d'une fois, il avait été si tendre, si délicat à mon égard. En une seule nuit, il avait fait fuir toutes mes peurs, toutes mes angoisses qui étreignaient mon cœur depuis plus d'un an.

Grâce à lui, je me sentais à nouveau vivante…

Je me sentais à nouveau femme.

Je me redressais doucement afin de le regarder dormir. Il était si beau dans son sommeil si calme, si innocent.

J'étais vraiment une femme chanceuse !

Que serais-je devenue si je n'avais pas été invité à Narnia ? Si je ne l'avais pas rencontré ? J'aurais surement continué à vivre dans mon Enfer personnel jusqu'à mettre fin à tout cela… Jusqu'à mettre fin à ma propre existence…

Jusqu'à mettre fin à ces peurs qui me pourrissaient la vie, qui me rendaient malade…

Mais dorénavant, c'était fini !

Toute cette terreur s'était envolée, laissant la place à un nouveau bonheur, une nouvelle vie avec Caspian, mon merveilleux mari.

Il était devenu la personne la plus importante de ma vie.

Il m'avait redonné le sourire.

Il m'avait redonné le goût de vivre.

Il m'avait redonné le goût d'aimer.

Je posais délicatement ma main sur sa joue et la fis glisser vers ses cheveux que je caressais tendrement. Il poussa un petit gémissement puis un léger sourire apparut sur son visage. J'en profitais pour y déposer mes lèvres dans un tendre baiser auquel il répondit avec plaisir. Sa main partit à la découverte de mon dos qu'il se mit à caresser. Lorsque notre baiser prit fin, il ouvrit les yeux, me regardant amoureusement.

_**_ Bonjour, **_me dit-il en posant sa main sur ma joue.

_ _**Bonjour**_, lui répondis-je en mordant ma lèvre inférieure.

Il déposa de nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes.

_ _**Tu es si belle au réveil**_, me murmura-t-il. _**Terriblement belle.**_

_ _**Seulement au réveil ?**_ le taquinais-je.

_ _**Non,**_ rigola-t-il. _**Tu es terriblement belle à chaque moment de la journée.**_

Il m'embrassa sur le nez.

_ _**Plus particulièrement lorsque tu es si peu vêtue**_, continua-t-il tandis que sa main caressait tendrement mon dos nu.

Mes joues s'empourprèrent et, gênée, je me recouchais contre lui, enfouissant ma tête au creux de son cou. Caspian en profita pour passer ses bras autour de mon corps et me serrer contre lui.

_ _**J'ai passé une merveilleuse nuit**_, lui soufflais-je tandis que mes lèvres partaient à la découverte de son cou.

_ _**Moi aussi**_, me dit-il d'une voix mélancolique.

Je me redressais, croisant son regard sombre et inquiet. Ses pensées étaient toutes tournées vers l'île de la nuit et à ce qu'il pourrait nous arriver là-bas…

_ _**Oublie tes craintes mon amour, ce ne sera pas la dernière nuit que nous passerons ensemble**_, le réconfortais-je. _**Aslan veille sur nous.**_

_ _**Tu es si sure de toi**_, me sourit-il.

_ _**Je crois en Lui**_, lui expliquais-je._** Il ne nous laissera pas tomber. Quoi qu'il se passe sur cette île, nous nous en sortirons vivants.**_

Alors que mon mari acquiesçait, on frappa à la porte de notre chambre. Caspian grogna, resserrant ses bras autour de mon corps.

_ _**Caspian !**_ appela mon frère.

_ _**Edmund**_, grommela Caspian.

_ _**A croire qu'il aime bien venir nous réveiller le matin**_, rigolais-je.

_**_ Il vient surtout voir si tu es encore vivante…**_

_**_ Tu crois ? **_lui demandais-je étonnée.

Caspian me regarda, un sourcil relevé.

_ _**Non, il n'est pas aussi possessif**_, lui lançais-je essayant surtout de me rassurer.

Caspian leva les yeux au ciel, poussant un long soupir. Voyant qu'on ne lui répondait pas, Edmund frappa une énième fois contre la porte.

_ _**J'arrive Ed**_, lui lança mon mari.

Caspian me relâcha puis sortit du lit complètement nu. Je m'assis sur le lit, remontant les draps au-dessus de ma poitrine, tandis que mon mari enfilait un pantalon rouge et une chemise beige sous mon regard avide. Il me fit un magnifique sourire en coin, puis alla ouvrir la porte faisant face à Edmund. Caspian referma légèrement la porte afin que mon frère ne remarque pas ma nudité.

_ _**Bonjour Ed**_, le salua Caspian.

_**_ Bonjour, j'espère que je ne vous réveille pas.**_

_**_ Non, nous étions déjà réveillés, **_lui avoua mon mari.

_**_ Le bateau est prêt à lever l'ancre, Drinian attend tes ordres.**_

_**_ Bien, nous serons sur le pont dans une dizaine de minutes.**_

_**_ D'accord.**_

Caspian resta devant la porte, attendant qu'Edmund prenne congé. Mais celui-ci semblait ne pas vouloir bouger.

_ _**Tu as autre chose à me dire ?**_ lui demanda Caspian.

_ _**Je… Euh…,**_ marmonna mon cadet. _**En fait… Je voulais savoir si ma sœur allait bien…**_

_**_ Elle va bien, **_confirma Caspian.

_**_ Vraiment ?**_

_ _**Je vais bien, Ed !**_ lançais-je en me levant du lit, le drap enroulé autour de mon corps.

_ _**Tu es sure ?**_ s'inquiéta-t-il en essayant de pousser la porte afin de me voir.

_ _**Certaine,**_ rigolais-je en me mettant à côté de Caspian qui posa une main sur mes reins. _**Je vais très bien, cesse de t'inquiéter.**_

Lorsque mon frère remarqua mon habillement, il détourna le regard, les joues rouges.

_ _**Dans ce cas, je vous laisse vous préparer**_, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte du salon, évitant mon regard.

_ _**A toute à l'heure**_, lui lançais-je.

_ _**Oui**_, me répondit-il en sortant.

Caspian referma la porte, un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

_**_ Je crois que tu as choqué ton jeune frère**_, rigola-t-il en m'enlaçant.

_**_ Je crois aussi !**_

_**_ Tu vois, j'avais raison : il est venu pour voir si je ne t'avais pas fait de mal.**_

_**_ Mon frère est irrécupérable, **_soupirais-je._** Je suis désolée, Caspian…**_

_**_ Je ne le prends pas mal, ne t'inquiète pas, **_me rassura-t-il._** Je comprends très bien ses agissements à ton égard.**_

Je lui souris puis déposais un baiser sur ses lèvres. Je passais mes bras autour de son cou, me collant encore plus contre lui. Ses mains s'aventurèrent le long de mon dos puis il prit le drap entre ses doigts et tira légèrement dessus. Cela suffit à le détacher et à le faire tomber à nos pieds. Le baiser devint vite sauvage, intense. Mes mains glissèrent le long de son torse tandis que les siennes descendaient le long de mon dos jusqu'à mes fesses. Je sentais son membre dur contre mon bas-ventre, me faisant une nouvelle fois frissonner de plaisir. Il plongea son visage dans mon cou alors que je levais la tête lui donnant un meilleur accès.

_ _**Caspian ?**_ murmurais-je entre deux gémissements.

_**_ Hmmm ?**_

_**_ On nous attend…, **_soupirais-je aucunement motivée.

_ _**Hmmm… Surement…**_

Ses lèvres se posèrent à nouveau sur les miennes, plus tendrement. J'y répondis avec plaisir, mouvant mes lèvres au rythme des siennes. A bout de souffle, le jeune Roi recula légèrement son visage, cessant notre baiser.

_**_ Il va falloir remettre cela à plus tard, **_dis-je en effleurant délicatement sa joue.

_**_ J'y compte bien, mon amante ! **_lança-t-il en m'embrassant chastement.

Il me relâcha doucement puis se baissa afin de prendre le drap qui était par terre. Il le posa sur mes épaules puis m'embrassa le front.

_ _**Tu vas attraper froid**_, me dit-il.

_ _**Merci**_, lui souris-je.

_ _**Bon, préparons-nous avant que ton frère ne se décide à revenir.**_

J'acquiesçais et me dirigeais vers la malle afin de prendre un pantalon marron et une chemise blanche. Tandis que je m'habillais, Caspian ramassa nos habits de la veille qui trainaient par terre et les posa sur une des chaises puis il alla chercher une tunique bordeaux dans la malle. Il mit les pans de sa chemise dans son pantalon puis enfila la tunique. Je démêlais rapidement mes cheveux, les attachant en une queue de cheval qui partait sur le côté.

_**_ Tu es prête ?**_

_**_ Oui**_, opinais-je en prenant la main que me tendait Caspian.

Nous sortîmes de la chambre, nous dirigeant vers le pont inférieur. Alors que nous franchissions le passage qui menait au pont, Drinian vint se poster devant nous, nous saluant rapidement.

_ _**Nous sommes prêt à appareillé, Majesté**_, lança le Capitaine.

_**_ Dans ce cas, allons-y.**_

_**_ Bien Majesté,**_ acquiesça Drinian en se dirigeant vers les marins afin de leur donner les ordres de manœuvre.

Nous allâmes auprès de Lucie et d'Edmund qui étaient accoudés au bastingage du pont supérieur. Ma sœur me lança des regards interrogatifs, je lui souris tendrement, lui faisant comprendre que tout allait merveilleusement bien. Elle me sourit à son tour, m'enlaçant afin de me saluer. Je relâchais la main de mon mari et prit ma sœur dans mes bras, la serrant contre moi. Après un baiser sur le haut de sa tête, je la relâchais et pris sa main dans la mienne. Caspian et Edmund nous regardèrent en souriant puis ils reportèrent leurs attentions sur Drinian qui se dirigeait vers le gouvernail. Nous allâmes auprès de lui, contemplant avec inquiétude l'Ile de la Nuit qui se rapprochait de nous. Un bruissement d'aile me fit lever la tête, Eustache volait au-dessus de nous avec Ripitchip qui se tenait debout sur sa tête.

_ _**Que va-t-on trouver à l'intérieur ?**_ osais-je demander, troublant le silence qui s'était installé.

_**_ Nos pires cauchemars**_, répondit Edmund.

_ _**L'obscurité**_, dit Caspian en prenant ma main dans la sienne afin de me rassurer.

_ _**Le mal incarné, **_lança Drinian.

_ _**C'est loin d'être rassurant**_, soufflais-je.

_ _**Tavros, armez l'équipage ! **_ordonna Drinian.

_**_ A vos ordres !**_

_**_ Archers, préparez-vous au combat ! **_continua le Capitaine.

_**_ A vos ordres !**_ répondirent les marins.

_ _**Allons-nous préparer,**_ nous lança Caspian, son regard reflétant l'inquiétude.

Nous nous dirigeâmes dans nos chambres respectives, ma sœur m'embrassa sur la joue avant d'entrée dans la sienne, suivit de prêt par Gaëlle. Caspian invita Edmund à se préparer dans la nôtre, mon frère acceptant avec plaisir l'invitation. Le jeune Roi ouvrit une armoire et en sortit deux plastrons en cuir marron dont les protections au niveau des épaules étaient en métal doré. Il en tendit un à mon frère et posa le second sur le lit à mes côtés.

J'avais, jusqu'ici, été assez optimiste quant à cette aventure qui se profilait à l'horizon. Mais plus la distance entre le Passeur d'Aurore et l'Ile se réduisait et plus mon inquiétude grandissait, tiraillant violement mon ventre. J'allais m'assoir sur le lit et fermais brièvement les yeux, prenant une grande inspiration afin de calmer l'angoisse qui montait de plus en plus.

Caspian qui avait remarqué mon état, s'agenouilla devant moi, prenant mes mains dans les siennes.

_**_ N'aie crainte, je veillerai à ce qu'il ne t'arrive rien.**_

_**_ Ce n'est pas pour moi que j'ai peur Caspian, mais pour Lucie, Edmund et pour toi. Je ne veux pas vous perdre…**_

_ _**Nous nous en sortirons vivants, **_dit Edmund en enfilant son plastron._** Aslan veille sur nous !**_

Je lui souris : mon frère venait de répéter, mots pour mots, les paroles que j'avais moi-même prononcés à Caspian pour le rassurer. L'inquiétude faisait briller ses yeux ainsi que ceux de mon mari : leurs craintes étaient liées aux miennes. Nous avions tous peurs de perdre les personnes que nous aimions…

Caspian se redressa et déposa un baiser sur ma joue.

_ _**Je t'aime**_, me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

_ _**Moi aussi**_, lui répondis-je.

Il me sourit puis se releva. Il alla chercher mon plastron en cuir qui était posé sur une petite malle et m'aida à l'enfiler. Lorsque je fus prête, il prit le sien et l'enfila à son tour, puis il noua une partie de ses cheveux afin qu'ils ne le dérangent pas. J'en profitais pour me brosser les miens et les attacher en une queue de cheval haute. Caspian alla aider mon frère qui n'arrivait pas à serrer son plastron au niveau des côtes.

_ _**Edmund ?**_

_**_ Oui, Caspian ?**_

_**_ Saches que je t'ai toujours considéré comme mon frère, **_lui avoua-t-il douloureusement.

Je souris devant la révélation que venait de faire mon mari.

_**_ Moi aussi, **_lui répondit Edmund, les yeux brillant.

_**_ Tu n'as pas ton épée ? **_lui demanda Caspian, ajustant le plastron de mon cadet.

_**_ Non, elle n'est pas à moi.**_

Caspian sortit de la chambre et alla dans le petit salon. Lorsqu'il revint, il tenait l'épée de Peter dans les mains. Il la tendit à mon frère.

_ _**Tiens !**_

_ _**Mais, elle est…**_

_**_ Peter en aurait été fier.**_

Edmund la prit, un sourire étirant ses lèvres. Le jeune Roi venait de faire à Edmund le plus beau des cadeaux !

Je me rapprochais de mon mari et passais un bras autour de son corps, me serrant contre lui. Il posa une main en bas de mon dos et nicha sa tête dans mon cou, respirant mon odeur. Mon frère nous regardait, un sourire étirant ses lèvres. Désirant lui faire profiter de notre étreinte, je lui tendis une main qu'il accepta avec plaisir, puis je l'attirais vers nous. Edmund passa à son tour son bras autour de ma taille et me serra contre lui. Le Telmarin releva la tête et posa sa main libre sur l'épaule de notre frère.

Nous étions tous les trois envahis par l'émotion qui étreignait nos cœurs.

Après quelques minutes, Edmund me relâcha et recula de quelques pas. Caspian m'embrassa le haut de la tête puis prit ma main dans la sienne.

_ _**Allons-y**_, proposa Edmund.

Nous sortîmes de la chambre en silence, perdus dans nos pensées.


	18. Chapter 18

**Meli**: Je te remercie pour ton commentaire qui me fait à chaque fois très plaisir! Et oui Edmund adore ses soeurs (surtout Laureen) et le montre à sa façon. Voici donc le chapitre tant attendu et cette fois-ci avec plein d'action! Gros bisous et bonne lecture!

**"Guest" qui je pense est Lollie Lovegood** : Merci pour ton commentaire! Et oui même Caspian doute, heureusement que Laureen est là, car après tout, une femme sert aussi à réconforter son homme! Malheureusement la fin approche à grand pas... Je ferai surement des chapitres bonus, mais j'avoue que lorsque je mettrai "complet" à ma fics, j'aurai un pincement au coeur. Si ça peut te rassurer, j'en ai déjà commencé une autre sur le Seigneur des Anneaux que je n'ai pas encore poster alors si ça t'intéresse, le jour où elle sera en ligne je pourrai te prévenir. En tout cas, bonne lecture et gros bisous!

**Sunday91**: Merci pour ton commentaire! Gros bisous et bonne lecture!

Merci à Sunday91 et à Slashy88 d'avoir ajouté mon histoire à leur favoris.

* * *

**Renaissance **

* * *

**Le Monde de Narnia ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à C.S. Lewis.**

* * *

**Chapitre 18: L'Ile de la Nuit**

* * *

**POV Laureen**

L'équipage ainsi que Lucie s'étaient réunis sur le pont inférieur. Avec Edmund, nous allâmes à leurs côtés tandis que Caspian monta sur le pont supérieur afin d'y prononcer un discours. Derrière lui, nous apercevions l'île de la Nuit, cette masse sombre et sinistre, dont nous nous rapprochions dangereusement.

Un épais brouillard envahissait le bateau, assombrissant nos pensées et nous glaçant le sang. Mon regard ne quitta pas une seule seconde mon mari, qui se tenait devant nous, droit et fier. Trois lanternes avaient été allumées, à la poupe, à la proue et à la tête de mât, et Drinian avait fait disposer deux torches au milieu du navire. Tous les hommes, sauf les rameurs, étaient armés de pied en cap.

Lorsque le jeune Roi prit la parole, tous les marins se tournèrent dans sa direction.

_**_ Peu importe, ce qu'il va nous arriver, **_commença Caspian, son regard se portant sur chaque marin._** Sachez que vous avez tous mérité votre place à bord du Passeur d'Aurore et que c'est un honneur de vous commander.**_

Ses yeux s'assombrirent et brûlèrent d'une détermination inébranlable.

_**_ Nous avons fait un long voyage et ensemble nous avons su triompher ! Ensemble, nous allons continuer. Le temps n'est plus accordé aux doutes, ni aux peurs que nous aurions. Battons-nous de toutes nos forces, sans jamais capituler notre Monde et nos vies en dépendent ! Songez à tous ceux que nous allons sauver !**_

Ses doutes sur sa capacité à gouverner, à être un bon Roi, n'avaient vraiment pas lieu d'être. Caspian était vraiment fait pour être Roi !

Son charisme, sa façon de parler, l'amour qu'il porte à son peuple et son envie de sauver chaque être de ce Monde.

Si ses parents étaient encore vivants, ils seraient fiers de lui, tout comme je l'étais à cet instant précis.

_**_ Songez à Aslan ! **_continua Caspian, son regard sombre ancré dans le mien_**. Songez à Narnia !**_

Sans relâcher mon regard azur, il descendit les marches pour nous rejoindre sur le pont inférieur.

_ _**Pour Narnia !**_ hurlèrent les marins, les bras levés.

Surpris, le jeune Telmarin arrêta sa descente, s'agrippant à la rambarde des escaliers. Emu, les yeux brillants, il regardait les marins qui ne cessaient de hurler leurs ralliements à leur Roi. Lucie me regarda et me prit la main, le sourire aux lèvres. Nous levâmes nos mains libres au-dessus de nos têtes et hurlâmes à notre tour.

_ _**Pour Narnia !**_

Mon mari ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cette réaction générale et un sourire apparut sur son visage un sourire de bonheur mais également de fierté.

Lorsque le calme revint sur le bateau, Caspian ordonna aux marins d'aller à leurs postes respectifs puis il vint à mes côtés et me prit dans ses bras, déposant un baiser sur mon front. Lucie en profita pour relâcher ma main puis alla auprès d'Edmund.

_ _**Tu étais parfait**_, lui soufflais-je.

_ _**C'est grâce à toi**_, m'avoua-t-il. _**Tu es ma motivation, mon envie de me battre.**_

J'approchais mon visage du sien pour l'embrasser mais, sachant que nous n'étions pas seuls, je changeais d'avis et l'embrassais sur la joue.

_**_ Je suis fière de toi, mon amour.**_

Caspian me sourit et raffermit son étreinte, me collant un peu plus contre lui.

_ _**Allons vers Drinian, **_me proposa Caspian. _**Nous aurons une meilleure vue de l'île.**_

J'acquiesçais et le suivis vers la dunette où Drinian manœuvrait le Passeur d'Aurore. Les marins, accompagnés d'Edmund, étaient à leurs postes de combat, l'épée à la main. Ma sœur restait auprès d'Edmund, la fille de Rhince accrochée à son bras.

Caspian s'accouda à la rambarde de la dunette tandis que je me tenais à ces côtés, droite et silencieuse. Sur un ou deux mètres devant la proue, nous voyions le balancement brillant de l'eau bleu-vert. Plus loin, l'eau pâle et grise comme elle l'est toujours plus tard dans la soirée. Mais, encore plus loin, une franche obscurité comme si nous étions parvenus au seuil d'une nuit sans lune et sans étoiles.

Alors que nous entrions dans cette obscurité continue et compacte, la mer et le ciel disparurent la lanterne de poupe qui était notre seul repère, prit un aspect artificiel et blafard. Un brouillard vert s'insinua sur le bateau en de fines volutes, s'enroulant autour de certains marins, en évitant d'autres. C'était le même brouillard qui était apparu dans ma chambre et qui avait pris la forme d'Evan… Ce même brouillard qui m'avait tant bouleversé…

Nous le regardions tous, certains avec curiosité, d'autres avec inquiétude.

_**_ Ça se répand, **_souffla un marin, la voix tremblante.

Des souvenirs de mes anciens cauchemars refirent surface, mes mains commencèrent à trembler et ma bouche devint sèche.

_Je ne voulais pas le revoir._

Je savais très bien qu'il s'agissait du brouillard mais avoir le reflet de mon violeur devant moi me rendait malade... Je posais mes mains sur le bastingage, le serrant de toutes mes forces, faisant blanchir les jointures de mes doigts.

_ _**Je ne vois plus quoi que ce soit**_, nous informa Drinian. _**Ça devient trop dense.**_

Une vague de froid me parcouru le corps tandis que le brouillard vert me traversa, faisant redoubler mes tremblements. Je fermais les yeux, essayant vainement de reprendre contenance. Lorsque je les rouvris, le brouillard entourait Caspian qui le suivait des yeux, complètement perdu. Alors que j'allais lui prendre la main, un murmure éloigné, mais pourtant si proche, résonna dans ma tête.

_**_ Comment as-tu osé t'unir à ce moins que rien ! Tu m'appartiens Laureen, l'as-tu déjà oublié !**_

Evan…

Je n'osais plus bouger, complétement tétanisée. Ma respiration s'accéléra alors qu'un mélange de dégout et de peur me retournait l'estomac.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis le brouillard me tourner autour, il avait pris l'apparence de mon ancien bourreau. Je fermais les yeux et pris une grande inspiration je ne devais pas me laisser aller… Je ne devais pas tomber dans le piège de notre ennemi.

Je pouvais sentir la présence de mon époux à mes côtés, c'est comme si sa chaleur m'envahissait, m'aidant à faire face à mes cauchemars.

Je soufflais : Ce n'était pas Evan…

Je savais très bien que ce n'était pas lui. Il s'agissait seulement de ce Mal qui désirait m'attirer dans l'obscurité à jamais. Il voulait tous nous y attirer. Tous sans exception !

La peur laissa place à une colère que j'avais enfouie au plus profond de mon être : je refusais qu'il s'en prenne à Caspian, à Lucie et à Edmund ! Qu'il se serve de mes cauchemars pour me faire peur était un faite, mais je refusais qu'il le fasse à ma famille. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils souffrent comme j'avais souffert. Jamais !

Lentement, je rouvris les yeux et tournais la tête vers le brouillard, le regard sombre.

_**_ Va-t'en ! **_lançais-je sèchement._** Tes tours de magie ne marchent plus sur moi !**_

_ _**Vraiment ?**_ me cracha Evan, un sourire en coin. _**Et si je changeais de forme, tes propos seront-ils toujours les mêmes ?**_

Sur ces paroles, le visage d'Evan disparut, celui de mon père prenant sa place. Mon cœur rata un battement, je n'avais pas revu ce visage depuis si longtemps. Mais je restais stoïque, refusant de montrer mon malaise à cette chose.

_**_ Tu m'as terriblement déçu, Laureen. Comment veux-tu qu'un jour, je te pardonne ?!**_

Je le regardais fixement, mes yeux s'attardant sur chaque partie de son visage. Il n'avait omis aucun détail, sa cicatrice sur le haut de son front était même présente. Un sourire en coin étira mes lèvres, un petit rire s'en échappa.

_**_ Tu penses vraiment m'attirer dans tes griffes en prenant la forme de mon père ? **_me moquais-je_**. Je te pensais plus intelligent que cela !**_

Son visage se plaça devant le mien, son regard me scrutant avec colère. Après tout, je ne m'attendais pas à autre chose de sa part, après l'avoir provoqué de la sorte. Je ne devais pas flanchée, je devais rester forte !

_**_ J'ai déjà mis les pieds en Enfer et j'en suis revenue encore plus forte, **_lançais-je fermement_**. Je t'empêcherai de m'y ramener ! Maintenant, va-t'en ! **_continuais-je._** Tu perds ton temps sur ce bateau ! Tu n'auras aucun de nous !**_

Le brouillard se dissipa peu à peu entraînant avec lui le regard de mon père empli de colère. Pas une seconde, je ne le lâchais des yeux et lorsqu'il eut entièrement disparu, je pris une grande inspiration et relâcha la tension qui s'était accumulée dans mon corps. Mes mains tremblaient encore mais je me sentais tellement mieux, j'avais enfin combattu mes peurs. J'avais mis un terme à mes angoisses et mes cauchemars. J'y avais enfin fait face !

Une main se posa sur mon épaule me faisant me retourner vivement. Il s'agissait de Caspian, ses traits étaient encore tirés par la peur mais ses yeux me regardaient avec fierté.

_ _**Comment te sens-tu ?**_ me demanda-t-il.

_ _**Ça va**_, lui souris-je. _**Enfin, je crois…**_

Caspian me prit dans ses bras et me serra fermement contre lui. Je me laissais aller à cette étreinte avec soulagement, passant mes bras autour de son cou. Dans ses bras, la peur et les ennuis disparaissaient, seule une douce chaleur m'envahissait me faisant ressentir tout l'amour que nous nous portions. Autour de nous, le brouillard avait disparu et un bref regard sur le pont inférieur m'apprit qu'il en était ainsi sur tout le bateau.

_**_ J'ai tout entendu, **_m'avoua-t-il son visage enfoui dans mon cou. _**Tu les as affrontés avec force et courage.**_

_**_ Je ne m'en serais jamais cru capable, **_souris-je.

_**_ Je savais que tu y arriverais, je suis vraiment fier de toi mon amante.**_

Il releva la tête et m'embrassa avec douceur et tendresse. Lorsque le baiser prit fin, je posais une main sur sa joue et la remontais vers son front en une délicieuse caresse. Je frôlais de mon pouce les rides qui s'étaient formées sur son front.

_ _**Le brouillard s'en est pris à toi,**_ confirmais-je dans un murmure.

Caspian ferma les yeux et poussa un soupire.

_ _**Mon Père**_, souffla-t-il, mal à l'aise. _**Il a pris la forme de mon Père.**_

_**_ Ne crois pas un seul de ses mots, Caspian. Ils ne sont que mensonges.**_

Le jeune Roi acquiesça pourtant je voyais dans son regard que le brouillard l'avait atteint plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Au même instant, nous parvint un cri inhumain, ou proféré par un homme si effroyablement terrifié qu'il en avait perdu presque toute humanité. Caspian me relâcha vivement puis, après un dernier regard, nous allâmes auprès des marins qui avaient accourus à bâbord, contemplant avec inquiétude la mer sombre et obscure. A notre approche, ils s'écartèrent afin de nous laisser voir d'où provenait ce cri.

_ _**Restez au large ! **_lança froidement la voix.

_**_ Qui êtes-vous ?**_ demanda Caspian. _**Nous ne craignons personne !**_

_**_ Moi non plus !**_

Edmund s'empara de sa torche qui était dans sa poche et l'alluma dans la direction de la voix. Sur un rocher se tenait un homme d'un aspect dément il ne paraissait pas très vieux pourtant sa chevelure n'était qu'une tignasse blanche désordonnée. Il était amaigri et pour tout vêtement, seules quelques loques humides pendaient autour de lui. Ce qu'on remarquait surtout, c'étaient ses yeux si largement ouverts qu'ils semblaient ne pas avoir de paupières, et fixes comme dans une agonie de pure terreur. Il tenait dans les mains, une épée qui brillait de mille feux sous les rayons de lumière de la torche. Sous l'ordre de Drinian, les archers pointèrent leurs flèches vers l'homme.

_**_ Restez au large ! **_répéta-t-il.

_**_ C'est hors de question ! **_lui lança Caspian.

_ _**Vous n'avez aucune chance contre moi ! **_hurla-t-il brandissant son épée au-dessus de sa tête.

_**_ Caspian ! **_dis-je._** Son épée ! Regarde !**_

_**_ Seigneur Rhoop…, **_lança Caspian en s'élançant vers le pont inférieur.

_**_ Vous ne m'aurez jamais !**_

_ _**Arrêtez !**_ lança Caspian aux archers qui rangèrent leurs armes. _**Montez-le à bord ! Vite !**_

Des marins lancèrent plusieurs cordes par-dessus le bastingage afin d'aller le chercher. Eustache qui volait au-dessus de nous, s'approcha du Seigneur et le prit entre ses pattes. Le Seigneur Narnien était déchainé : il hurlait et gesticulait dans tous les sens. Eustache le déposa lourdement sur le bateau et reprit de l'altitude, tournant en rond au-dessus du bateau.

_ _**Du calme, mon Seigneur**_, le supplièrent plusieurs marins alors que Rhoop, à genoux par terre, pointait son épée dans toutes les directions.

_**_ Loin de moi, Démons !**_

_**_ Non, mon Seigneur !**_ le pria Caspian en se rapprochant de lui. _**Vous ne courez aucun danger. Je suis votre Roi, Caspian.**_

_**_ Caspian…**_

L'homme se retourna dans sa direction, les yeux grands ouverts.

_ _**Mon Seigneur**_, dit-il en s'avançant vers mon mari à quatre pattes.

Il se redressa et posa sa main sur la joue de Caspian, le regardant attentivement.

_**_ Vous n'auriez pas dû venir, croyez-moi !**_ lança le Seigneur en se relevant. _**Il n'y a aucun moyen de partir d'ici ! Hâtez-vous ! Regagnez vite la haute mer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !**_

_**_ On a l'épée, Caspian. Allons-nous en,**_ le supplia Edmund.

_ _**D'accord**_, acquiesça-t-il. _**Drinian on s'en va !**_

_**_ A vos ordres, Majesté, **_lui lança le Capitaine en se dirigeant vers la barre.

_ _**Ne pensez à rien !**_ hurla Rhoop. _**Ne lui dévoilez pas vos craintes ou il prendra leurs formes !**_

Parce qu'il pouvait faire pire que ce qu'il nous a déjà fait ? Je lançais un bref regard à mon frère qui vint à mes côtés, il semblait réfléchir puis releva vivement la tête. Oui… Le brouillard pouvait faire pire…

_**_ Oh non !**_ lança Edmund, terrifié.

_**_ Edmund, tu pensais à quelque chose là, **_lui soufflais-je inquiète_**. C'était quoi ?**_

_**_ Je suis désolé, **_s'excusa-t-il en courant vers bastingage ou il s'accouda.

Son regard était rivé sur la mer. Je lançais à mon tour mon regard dans la même direction que lui, j'aperçus des rochers lisses et arrondis, tous en ligne, séparés par des intervalles d'environ une douzaine de mètres ils se mouvaient dans l'étendue d'eau. J'écarquillais les yeux, incapable de les détacher de ces rochers. Soudain, le bateau fut secoué, nous faisant tomber à terre. Edmund se releva le premier, puis me tendit sa main afin de m'aider à me remettre sur mes deux pieds.

_ _**Regardez !**_ s'écria Caspian, le regard rivé sur l'eau. _**Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**_

Mon frère me lança un regard apeuré et nous accourûmes aux côtés de mon mari. Les rochers réapparurent et se dirigeaient en dessous du bateau. Je fermais les yeux, m'accrochant de toutes mes forces au bastingage. Cela se révélait bien pire que ce que j'aurais pu imaginer !

_**_ Il est trop tard ! **_hurla Rhoop.

_ _**Il passe sous le bateau ! **_lança un marin.

_**_ Gaëlle !**_ appela ma sœur.

Je me retournais, la jeune fille était assise contre le bastingage à notre opposé elle tremblait, complètement apeurée. Des vagues émergèrent derrière elle et une tête effrayante se redressa, s'arrachant à l'eau salée. Le monstre avait des yeux énormes, des yeux faits pour scruter les profondeurs obscures de l'océan, et une gueule béante emplie d'une double rangée de dents comme celle d'un requin. Sa tête surmontait un corps long et fin.

Un serpent de mer… Nous avions devant nous ce que tant de gens avaient sottement rêvé de voir… le grand serpent de mer. Les replis de sa queue gigantesque se voyaient au loin, émergeant à intervalles réguliers et sa tête culminait plus haut que le mât.

Je regardais, complètement stupéfaite, cette créature mythique sortit tout droit des livres. C'était incroyable… Irréel…

Mais surtout complétement idiot !

Comment Edmund avait-il pu imaginer une telle chose !

Gaëlle, qui était tétanisée, hurlait de toutes ses forces tandis que ma sœur accourait à ses côtés.

_**_ Cours ! **_lui ordonna-t-elle en attrapant son poignant et l'attirant jusqu'au passage menant aux quartiers du pont inférieur._** Il ne faut pas rester là !**_

Les marins dégainèrent leurs épées et les archers visèrent le monstre avec leurs arbalètes. Je levais les yeux au ciel et vit Eustache voler en direction du serpent et lui cracher des flammes sur la tête. Mon cousin était trop proche de la créature, celle-ci en profita et l'attrapa dans sa gueule. Elle remua sa tête, balançant Eustache violement contre le Passeur d'Aurore. Ripitchip, dont le courage surpassait celui de dix hommes, en profita et sauta sur la tête de la créature, l'épée à la main.

_**_ Pour Narnia**** !**_ hurla-t-il en plantant de son épée la tête du serpent.

Celui-ci hurla de douleur et libéra Eustache qui s'accrocha à son corps de toutes ses forces afin de ne pas tomber à l'eau. Le monstre secoua encore plus sa tête, envoyant voler la souris qui atterrit violement sur le bateau. Un mouvement plus puissant du serpent envoya Eustache à plusieurs mètres de nous.

_ _**Eustache !**_ hurlais-je alors que mon cœur battait à une vitesse folle.

Il reprit difficilement son envol et revint vers le Passeur d'Aurore. Le serpent, énervé, se jeta une nouvelle fois sur mon cousin et le prit dans sa gueule, l'entrainant avec lui sous l'eau. Lorsqu'ils refirent surface, le serpent relâcha Eustache, l'envoyant violement contre un rocher. Dans un dernier effort, mon cousin releva la tête et cracha des flammes à la tête du serpent qui s'enflamma. Celui-ci retourna sous l'eau, poussant des cris stridents.

Affaiblit par son combat et la respiration saccadée, Eustache resta coucher contre le rocher.

_ _**Va-t'en, créature !**_ hurla Rhoop en accourant vers le bastingage.

Lorsqu'il arriva à mes côtés, il lança son épée sur Eustache.

_**_ Non ! Arrêtez !**_ hurla Caspian.

Mais c'était trop tard… L'épée atterrit dans l'épaule d'Eustache qui hurla de douleur.

_**_ Eustache !**_ cria Lucie alors que le dragon se redressait et s'envolait loin du Passeur d'Aurore.

Loin de nous…

_**_ Non Eustache ! T'en va pas**_ _**!**_ lançais-je d'une voix tremblante.

_**_ Nous sommes condamnés ! **_hurla Rhoop qui courut vers le gouvernail, ignorant nos appels désespérés en direction d'Eustache._** Le temps presse, il faut vite que l'on s'en aille d'ici !**_

Il poussa violement le timonier qui tenait la barre afin de prendre sa place.

_**_ Arrêtez-le ! **_hurla le marin.

Le Seigneur Rhoop tourna vivement le gouvernail, faisant s'ébranler le bateau et nous faisant tous tomber à terre. Alors que Caspian m'aidait à me relever, Drinian accourut vers Rhoop et lui asséna un coup de poing, le faisant tomber par terre, inanimé.

_**_ Il va falloir ramer !**_ ordonna Drinian. _**Descendez ! Prenez vos places ! Cadence de combat !**_

Une partie de l'équipage dégringola par la grande écoutille à toute vitesse et se jeta sur les rames pour souquer comme jamais auparavant. Drinian fit tourner le gouvernail et le maitre d'équipage scanda la cadence la plus rapide qu'on eût surement jamais entendu donner en mer. Le serpent plongea par-dessus le bateau, enroulant au passage sa queue, si bien que tout le bateau se trouva emprisonné sous une arche de serpent. Et presque aussitôt, cette arche commença à se rétrécir, se resserrant violement, cassant en plusieurs endroits quelques parties du bateau.

_ _**Va te mettre à l'abri !**_ me lança Caspian.

_**_ Non, si tu restes, je reste aussi !**_

_**_ Laureen, ça devient dangereux, va…**_

_**_ Ce n'est pas négociable Caspian, **_le coupais-je vivement. _**Je reste avec toi !**_

Voyant que je ne changerai pas d'avis, il poussa un soupir et attrapa ma main.

_ _**Dans ce cas, suis-moi**_, me lança-t-il en m'attirant vers le gouvernail.

Drinian nous laissa la place, allant sur le pont inférieur donner des ordres aux archers. Caspian relâcha ma main et agrippa le gouvernail, essayant de le maintenir du mieux qu'il pouvait dans la bonne direction. Cependant, la présence du serpent autour du bateau rendait difficile les mouvements du gouvernail et Caspian avait beau s'y accrocher de toutes ses forces, il avait des difficultés à le manœuvrer. Désireuse d'aider mon mari, j'agrippais à mon tour la barre en y mettant toute mon énergie.

Au loin, devant nous, des rochers pointus attirèrent mon attention.

_**_ Caspian, regarde, là-bas !**_ lui dis-je en les pointant du doigt.

_ _**Bien joué !**_ me lança-t-il en regardant les rochers.

_**_ Ed ! **_appela-t-il mon frère_**. On s'occupe du serpent ! On va l'empaler contre les rochers !**_

_**_ Gardez le cap, je vais l'attirer à l'avant !**_

Nous acquiesçâmes, nous accrochant encore plus au gouvernail. Edmund courut vers l'avant du bateau et entra dans la figure de proue, une tête de dragon. Avec l'aide de sa torche, il essayait d'attirer le serpent vers lui afin que nous le repoussions plus facilement vers les rochers. Le serpent se rapprocha de la figure de proue et essaya d'attraper Edmund dans sa gueule, arrachant au passage une partie du dragon doré. Lorsque le serpent se redressa, Edmund avait disparu. J'écarquillais les yeux et mon estomac se noua.

_Faites qu'il ne l'ait pas dévoré…_

_**_ Non !**_ criais-je.

_**_ Edmund !**_ hurla mon mari.

Je fus rassurée lorsque je vis Edmund monter sur la crête du dragon doré, l'épée à la main. Lucie qui revenait des chambres, tenait dans ses mains l'arc de Susan ainsi que le carquois empli de flèches. Elle se plaça derrière nous, encochant une flèche et attendant le bon moment pour la tirer sur le serpent.

_ _**A gauche !**_ me lança Caspian.

Je me mis à gauche, près de lui, et tirais le gouvernail aussi fort que je le pouvais. Le serpent tentait tant bien que mal d'attraper mon jeune frère qui l'évitait à chaque fois.

_ _**Archers ! **_hurla Drinian._** Tenez-vous prêt !**_

Les hommes qui tenaient encore sur leurs jambes lui obéirent et lorsqu'il leur donna l'ordre de tirer, les flèches ricochèrent sur la peau du serpent de mer comme sur une cuirasse.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Lucie se préparer à tirer.

_ _**Vise bien Lucie !**_ encourageais-je ma cadette.

Elle relâcha la flèche au même moment, celle-ci parcourut rapidement la distance et s'enfonça dans l'œil droit du serpent. Nous n'étions plus qu'à quelques mètres des rochers Lucie alla s'accrocher à la rambarde qui se trouvait devant nous.

_ _**Accrochez-vous !**_ hurla Caspian alors qu'il empalait le serpent contre les rochers.

Le jeune Roi passa un bras autour de mon corps et se cramponna fermement à la barre, me serrant contre lui. Le bateau fut pris de secousses et pencha violement sur la droite, faisant retomber mon frère assez violement sur le pont.

Le serpent se tordit dans tous les sens une brume verte ainsi qu'une lueur de la même couleur sortirent de ses blessures.

Je fronçais les sourcils : si cette créature était faite de brouillard, comment pouvait-elle faire autant de dégâts ? À proprement parlé, le brouillard n'était pas solide…

Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, Caspian prit ma main et m'attira auprès d'Edmund qui reprenait difficilement connaissance. Je l'aidais à se relever, le maintenant contre moi. Autour de nous, les marins couraient dans tous les sens, suivant les ordres de leur capitaine.

_**_ Ça va ?**_ demandais-je à mon frère, inquiète.

_**_ Je suis en pleine forme !**_ ironisa-t-il.

Après le choc, le Passeur d'Aurore avait reculé de plusieurs mètres. Le serpent se tenait à bâbord et les lueurs vertes qui sortaient de ses blessures s'estompèrent rapidement. Dans un craquement sinistre, son ventre s'ouvrit en deux, chaque partie prenant place sur les côtés du serpent.

L'image d'un cobra passa devant mes yeux, cependant les multiples griffes acérés qui ornaient les côtés et l'intérieur du monstre ôtèrent très vite cette image de ma tête.

_A côté de ce serpent de mer,__un cobra paraissait être un chaton !_

Le serpent fixait méchamment mon frère qui semblait dans l'incapacité de faire le moindre geste, et à vrai dire, j'étais dans le même état que lui !

_**_ Couchez-vous !**_ hurla Caspian en se jetant sur nous, nous faisant tous les trois chutés à terre, évitant de justesse la gueule du monstre.

Caspian se redressa rapidement et prit une épée qui était par terre. Il la souleva et frappa le serpent, coupant au passage quelques griffes qui ornaient son corps. Le monstre se redressa brusquement, poussant des cris stridents. Les griffes qui étaient à terre se changèrent en brouillard vert, sous nos yeux surpris.

_Si on les coupe, elles reprennent leurs formes initiales._

Je regardais Caspian, une lueur d'espoir brillait dans ses yeux. Lui aussi avait compris.

_ _**Je sais comment faire,**_ lança Caspian.

_ _**Il faut l'attirer plus prêt**_, déclarais-je.

Caspian hocha la tête puis nous nous relevâmes rapidement.

Le serpent, qui s'était ressaisi, attrapa les voiles dans sa gueule et tira dessus, essayant de nous faire chavirer.

_**_ On doit s'en approcher !**_ hurla mon frère qui s'élança vers le mât afin d'y grimper.

_ _**Tous les hommes encore valides sur le pont !**_ s'écria Drinian.

_ _**Sortez les harpons !**_ ordonna Caspian.

Le bateau, attiré par le serpent, tanguait dangereusement sur la gauche, rendant toutes manœuvres difficiles. J'allais aider les marins à sortir les harpons de la soute, puis nous nous mîmes tous en ligne à tribord, mon mari restant à mes côtés. Nous prîmes chacun une arme et nouâmes des cordes aux extrémités l'autre bout de la corde était accroché au bastingage du bateau. Nous nous mîmes en position, prêt à lancer les harpons sur le monstre.

_**_ Vous y êtes ?**_ s'écria Caspian. _**Allez-y !**_

Nous lançâmes les harpons, atteignant tous notre but le serpent hurla de douleur, relâchant le bateau qui se balança violement.

_**_ Maintenant ! **_hurla Caspian._** Tirez vers vous !**_

Je tirais de toutes mes forces sur la corde, sous les cris de Caspian qui nous poussait à redoubler d'effort. Le serpent se rapprochait de plus en plus du bateau et alors que je relevais la tête pour voir ce que faisait Edmund, je vis un brouillard vert lui tourner autour mon frère semblait happé par sa magie.

_ _**Edmund !**_ hurlais-je. _**Réveille-toi !**_

Un morceau du bastingage où étaient accrochées les cordes ne supporta pas le poids du monstre et se détacha violement. Par reflexe, je lâchais ma corde, tombant rudement par terre. Caspian ainsi que certains marins eurent la même réaction; d'autres marins, moins rapides, restèrent accrochés à leurs cordes et furent entraînés par le serpent qui réussit à se libérer.

Allongée par terre, je me relevais sur mes coudes. Une lumière bleue en haut du mât attira mon regard : l'épée de Peter luisait de mille feux, réveillant mon cadet de sa léthargie.

_ _**Tue-le Ed !**_ hurlais-je.

_ _**Approche !**_ ordonna mon frère au serpent, pointant son épée dans sa direction.

Le serpent se rapprocha de mon cadet, la gueule grande ouverte. Edmund n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et planta son épée dans le palais du monstre. Celui-ci releva sa tête vers le ciel obscur, gesticulant dans tous les sens. Aucun son ne sortit de sa gueule, aucun hurlement; nous n'entendions que les détonations violentes des éclairs verts qui jaillissaient de chacune de ses blessures. Puis, le serpent retomba lourdement dans l'eau, emportant avec lui toutes nos peurs.

Vidée de toute mon énergie, je me rallongeais sur le dos, poussant un soupir de soulagement. Je regardais machinalement les nuages se disperser, certains se faisant aspirer par la mer, pour finalement laisser passer les rayons de soleil. Tout était redevenu calme, silencieux, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Autour de moi, les hommes étaient effondrés sur le pont, cherchant leurs souffles et grognant de douleur.

Je posais mes mains sur mes yeux et poussais un long soupir.

_Mon Dieu, j'étais vivante…_

_Nous étions tous vivants…_

_**_ Laureen ! **_m'interpella Caspian en s'accroupissant à mes côtés.

J'ôtais les mains de mon visage et tournais mon regard vers mon bien aimé qui m'inspectait sous toutes les coutures, inquiet.

_ _**Tu vas bien ?**_ me demanda-t-il. _**Tu n'es pas blessée ?**_

_**_ Je vais bien, Caspian, **_lui répondis-je en m'asseyant._** J'ai juste besoin de vacances… De très longues vacances…**_

Mon époux me sourit, s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa tendrement. Puis, il me prit dans ses bras, me serrant de toutes ses forces contre lui. Je passais mes bras autour de son cou et me laissais aller à cette étreinte, heureuse que mon mari soit vivant.

_ _**Rassure-moi, il n'y a pas de serpents de mer à Cair Paravel ?**_ osais-je demander.

_ _**Non,**_ rigola-t-il en reculant légèrement son visage. _**En tout cas, pas à ma connaissance.**_

_**_ Tant mieux, **_m'exclamais-je soulagée_**. Je ne suis pas certaine de survivre à une deuxième attaque…**_

_ _**Laureen ?**_

Je me retournais et vis Lucie et Edmund qui venaient vers nous, un sourire étirant leurs lèvres.

Caspian me relâcha puis se releva, me tendant une main. Je l'acceptais avec plaisir et atterris rapidement sur mes pieds. Lucie en profita pour me sauter dans les bras.

_**_ Le charme est enfin brisé !**_ me lança Lucie, soulagée.

_**_ J'ai bien cru qu'on allait y rester**_, soufflais-je alors que mon frère nous prenait toutes les deux dans ses bras.

_**_ Parce que tu doutais de nos compétences ?**_ me taquina Edmund.

_**_ T'as vu la taille du serpent ?! La prochaine fois, essaye de penser à quelque chose de plus petit,**_ _**genre une crevette.**_

_**_ Plus petit encore, **_précisa Lucie.

_**_ J'y penserai, **_rigola-t-il.

_**_ Regardez !**_ nous lança Caspian qui contemplait la mer depuis le bastingage.

Nous allâmes à ses côtés; au large, des dizaines de barques, toutes occupées par des hommes et des femmes, se dirigeaient vers nous. Il s'agissait pour la plus part des Narniens vendus par les marchands d'esclaves à Felimath.

_**_ Faites les monter à bord !**_ ordonna Caspian aux marins. _**Dégagez le pont !**_

L'équipage suivit les ordres de leur Roi et s'affaira autour de nous. Quelques marins se ruèrent vers le plat-bord et déroulèrent plusieurs cordes afin de faire monter nos nouveaux arrivants.

Mon bien-aimé passa un bras autour de mes épaules et m'attira contre lui. Je levais la tête et croisais son regard charbonneux.

_Ce magnifique regard qui me subjuguait, qui me fascinait._

Je lui fis un doux sourire puis m'approchais, frôlant ses lèvres d'un chaste baiser.

__ __**Maman ! **_hurla Gaëlle tandis que nous reportions notre attention devant nous.

__** Hélène !**_ appela Rhince en sautant par-dessus le plat-bord suivi de près par sa fille.

Ils nagèrent vers la première barque où une femme aux cheveux bruns les appelait, tendant ses mains dans leurs directions. Gaëlle arriva la première vers sa maman qui la prit dans ses bras, la faisant monter à bord de l'embarcation. Rhince s'accrocha à la barque et embrassa tendrement sa femme.

Je me serrais contre le torse de Caspian, heureuse de les voir tous réunis.

_ _**On a réussi, **_murmura Lucie.

_ _**Nous avons été aidé**_, rajouta Edmund, un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

_ _**Eustache**_, souffla Caspian.

Nous entendîmes un cri qui venait de l'autre côté du bateau. Nous y accourûmes et vîmes Eustache sous sa forme humaine qui nageait vers le Passeur d'Aurore.

_ _**Je suis là !**_ nous interpella Eustache.

_ _**Eustache !**_ criais-je heureuse de le revoir. _**Tu vas bien ?**_

_**_ Oui ! Regarde ! Je suis de nouveau un garçon ! Je suis normal !**_

Nous nous regardâmes tous, un sourire illuminant nos visages. Ripitchip qui avait entendu Eustache, vint vers nous.

_ _**Eustache ! Vous en avez perdu vos ailes, mon ami !**_ lui lança-t-il en sautant par-dessus bord.

Il éclaboussa Eustache qui souriait de toutes ses dents, heureux d'avoir retrouvé son compère. Ripitchip nageait autour de notre cousin, chantant sa prophétie, celle qu'une dryade lui avait prédit alors qu'il n'était qu'un souriceau.

__ **Là où le ciel et la mer se confondent**_

**_Là où s'adoucissent la houle et l'onde_**

**_Toi Ripitchip, jamais ne douteras_**

**_De trouver ce que tu cherches là-bas_**

**_Car c'est à l'extrême Orient du monde._**

_ _**Douce !**_ piaulait-il en goûtant l'eau. _**Douce, douce !**_

Eustache prit à son tour une gorgée d'eau et acquiesça vivement.

_**_ Que racontez-vous ?**_ lui demanda Caspian.

_**_ L'eau est douce !**_ lui dit la souris. _**Douce et fraîche. Il n'y a pas de sel.**_

_**_ Il a raison, **_confirma Eustache.

_ _**Regardez !**_ nous lança Ripitchip en contemplant la vaste étendue d'eau qui nous faisait face.

Tout au long de l'horizon, du nord au sud, aussi loin que portaient nos regards, nous vîmes une étendue blanche.

_ _**Est-ce de la glace ?**_ demandais-je en plissant les yeux.

_ _**Je ne pense pas,**_ me répondit Edmund.

_ _**Il s'agit du**_ _**Territoire d'Aslan**_, nous expliqua Caspian. _**On ne doit pas en être loin.**_

_**_ Allons-y, **_proposa Edmund. _**Au point où on en est !**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Meli**: Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'es autant plu. Voici donc le chapitre final ! J'espère qu'il te plaira tout autant.

**Lollie Lovegood** : Merci pour ton commentaire! Gros bisous

**Sunday91**: Merci pour ton commentaire! Gros bisous et bonne lecture!

Merci à saya330 de m'avoir mis dans ses followers ainsi qu'à Joshinou69 pour être dans ses favoris!

Voici le chapitre final chers lecteurs! J'espère que vous l'aimerez. Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve à la fin!

* * *

**Renaissance **

* * *

**Le Monde de Narnia ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à C.S. Lewis.**

* * *

**Chapitre 19: Tout au Bout-Du-Monde**

* * *

**POV Laureen**

Lorsque nous fûmes tous changés et surtout au sec, nous embarquâmes dans une chaloupe, nous éloignant du Passeur d'Aurore. Caspian et Edmund tenaient les rames tandis qu'avec Eustache et ma sœur, nous étions assis à l'arrière de l'embarcation. Ripitchip contemplait avec admiration l'horizon blanc à la proue; cette blancheur ne perdait rien de son mystère à mesure que nous nous en approchions. S'il s'agissait d'une terre, elle devait être bien étrange, car elle semblait aussi lisse que l'eau, et au même niveau.

Lorsque finalement nous l'atteignîmes, je poussais un cri de surprise : il s'agissait de fleurs blanches, d'une mer de fleurs blanches ! Lucie mit ses mains dans l'eau et en cueillit quelques-unes.

_ _**Des nénuphars en fleurs**_ ! s'exclama-t-elle en tendant ses deux bras mouillées, couverts de pétales blancs et de grandes feuilles plates.

_ _**Il y a encore du fond**_, lança Edmund en regardant par-dessus bord. _**Ça ne peut être de vrais nénuphars… En tout cas, pas ce que nous, nous appelons des nénuphars.**_

Ce n'en était probablement pas, mais cela y ressemblait énormément !

Caspian relâcha sa rame et cueillit à son tour un nénuphar. Il s'approcha de moi et passa délicatement la fleur derrière mon oreille, son regard sombre ancré au mien.

_**_ Magnifique,**_ souffla-t-il.

_ _**C'est vrai**_, opina mon frère, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Mes joues s'empourpraient alors que je leur souriais timidement.

Caspian reprit machinalement sa rame, tout en me lançant un regard appuyé. Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure alors que mon bas-ventre s'enflamma de désir pour mon mari. Gênée de ressentir cela alors que mes frères et sœurs se tenaient à nos côtés, je détournais le regard, préférant contempler la splendeur des nénuphars.

L'embarcation glissa de nouveau vers l'est, à travers le lac aux Nénuphars très vite la haute mer que nous quittions ne fut plus qu'un mince trait bleu sur l'horizon, à l'ouest. La blancheur des nénuphars, teintée d'une nuance dorée presque imperceptible, s'étendait tout autour de nous, sauf dans notre sillage, où notre passage avait écrasé les fleurs en laissant ouvert un chenal d'une eau vert foncé luisante comme du verre.

_ _**Comment ça s'est passé lorsqu'Aslan t'a fait redevenir un humain ?**_ demanda Edmund à notre cousin.

_**_ Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé mais seul, je ne pouvais pas y arriver. Alors, Il s'est dirigé vers moi, ça a été assez douloureux mais quand même agréable. Vous savez, c'est comme lorsqu'on se retire une épine du pied… Après tout, je ne le regrette pas, je pense que j'étais plus gentil en dragon qu'en garçon. Je regrette d'avoir été aussi odieux…**_

Nous sourîmes devant ses excuses.

_ _**Rassure-toi Eustache, **_le taquinais-je. _**Tu as été un merveilleux dragon !**_

La douce brise marine emporta avec elle nos éclats de rire, puis je m'approchais de mon cousin et l'embrassais sur la joue. Eustache rosit légèrement, peu habitué à ce genre d'effusion.

_ _**Mes compagnons, nous sommes arrivés**_, nous informa Ripitchip.

Caspian et Edmund se retournèrent tandis que je portais mon regard à l'avant de la chaloupe. Devant nous, se tenait une muraille qui s'élevait entre le ciel et nous; une muraille d'un gris verdâtre, tremblante et frissonnante. Lorsque les rayons du soleil l'atteignirent, nous comprîmes que la muraille était en réalité une longue, une haute vague – une vague fixée définitivement à la même place comme on peut souvent le voir au bord d'une chute d'eau. Elle semblait faire dix mètres de haut, et le courant nous entraîna vers elle en douceur. Pas une seconde, nous pensâmes être en danger.

Avec un raclement, la chaloupe s'échoua sur une plage de sable fin. Ripitchip descendit le premier et courut vers la grande vague, s'y arrêtant à quelques mètres. Caspian sauta de l'embarcation à son tour, puis m'aida à mettre pieds à terre. Pendant qu'il aidait Lucie à descendre, je me dirigeais vers la vague j'avais l'impression que le ciel descendait vers moi en de milliers de vagues d'un bleu très brillant… C'était vraiment très impressionnant !

Caspian et Edmund vinrent à mes côtés, le jeune Roi posant une main sur le bas de mon dos.

_ _**C'est magnifique,**_ soufflais-je.

Le jeune Telmarin me serra contre lui, posant un baiser sur le haut de ma tête.

_ _**Aslan ! **_s'exclama Eustache nous faisant nous retourner vivement.

Le Grand Lion nous faisait face, immense, imposant et lumineux sa longue crinière avait des reflets dorés, me rappelant les couchers de soleil Narniens.

_ _**Bienvenus mes enfants !**_ nous accueillit Aslan. _**Je suis fier de vous. Je suis très fier de vous ! Le voyage fut long et votre odyssée est enfin finie.**_

_**_ Est-ce votre pays ? **_lui demanda Lucie.

_**_ Non, mon pays se trouve au-delà.**_

Il nous montra d'un signe de tête la grande vague. Je levais les yeux et aperçus, au-delà, une chaîne de montagne. Une brise à l'est se leva, apportant avec elle une odeur florale et un son, le son d'une douce musique.

_ _**Savez-vous si mon Père s'y trouve ?**_ demanda Caspian.

A ses paroles, je me tendis tandis que Caspian raffermissait sa prise sur mon dos.

_**_ Toi seul, pourra le découvrir, mon garçon mais tu dois savoir que si tu décides d'y aller, tu n'en reviendras pas.**_

Caspian fixait sombrement la vague, le doute se lisait dans son regard. Il relâcha doucement son étreinte et alla vers la vague, s'arrêtant devant elle. Il était perdu dans ses pensées et semblait ne pas faire attention à ce qui l'entourait. Je le regardais, attendant sa décision, la peur nouant mon ventre.

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, je baissais la tête et serrais les poings de toutes mes forces.

_Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte… Je refusais d'être séparée de lui…_

Quelques larmes se mirent à couler le long de mes joues et lorsque je relevais la tête, je vis Caspian passer une main à l'intérieur de la vague. Par peur de le perdre, j'allais rapidement à ses côtés et attrapais son poignet.

_**_ Ne me laisse pas**_, le suppliais-je d'une voix rauque.

Il tourna son visage vers le mien, ses yeux sombres voilés de larmes, puis il posa délicatement sa main mouillée sur ma joue en une délicieuse caresse.

_ _**Ce n'était pas mon intention, Laureen**_, m'avoua-t-il alors que je lâchais son poignet._** Je ne pourrai jamais t'abandonner.**_

Il me sourit tristement puis se pencha et déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il prit délicatement ma main dans la sienne et nous éloigna de la vague.

_ _**Tu n'y vas pas ? **_lui demanda Edmund.

_ _**Mon père est mort pour un idéal, il ne comprendrait pas que je renonce à me battre en son honneur, **_lui répondit le jeune Roi, déterminé_**. La colère m'a empêché de voir la valeur des biens dont j'ai hérité : il m'a donné un Royaume, un peuple.**_

Il nous entraîna vers Aslan et s'inclina devant lui.

_**_ Je vous promets d'être un meilleur Roi.**_

_**_ Tu en es déjà un, mon fils et ta femme sera une merveilleuse Reine, aussi douce que Susan et aussi vaillante que Lucie.**_

Je baissais la tête, mes joues brûlant sous les compliments du Grand Lion. Aslan acceptait notre relation et surtout, Il acceptait notre union ! Lorsque je relevais la tête, je souriais, heureuse.

_ _**Votre règne sera long et heureux, tout comme votre mariage,**_ nous sourit Aslan.

Alors que le grand Lion se tournait vers ma famille, Caspian passa son bras autour de ma taille et m'attira à lui, déposant un baiser sur le haut de ma tête.

_ _**Les enfants…**_

_**_ Il est apparemment tant que nous rentrions chez nous**_, dit Edmund.

_ _**Non !**_ m'écriais-je en m'échappant de l'étreinte de mon mari et accourant vers mon frère. _**Vous devez rester !**_

_ _**Je croyais que tu aimais être ici !**_ lui lança Lucie en se collant contre moi. _**Nous ne pouvons laisser Laureen, seule…**_

_**_ Elle n'est pas seule, **_dit-il en me regardant._** Désormais, elle a Caspian et puis j'aime Peter et Susan et je sais qu'ils ont besoin de nous.**_

Lucie baissa la tête tandis que les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. Je la serrais contre moi, posant ma tête sur la sienne. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils repartent en Angleterre, ils ont été mes piliers, ils m'ont aidé à remonter la pente lorsque j'en avais eu le plus besoin. Que vais-je devenir sans eux ?

_ _**On doit rentrer**_, continua Edmund alors qu'un raclement de gorge arrêta notre conversation.

Il s'agissait de Ripitchip, il alla vers Aslan qui le regardait en souriant. La souris ôta sa coiffe et s'inclina devant le majestueux Lion.

_**_ Votre éminence, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours rêvé de pouvoir découvrir votre pays. J'ai vécu de belles et grandes aventures dans ce monde mais rien n'a fait disparaitre cette envie. Je sais que je n'ai rien fait d'exceptionnel mais si vous le permettez, je déposerai les armes pour toujours si j'avais l'immense honneur de le découvrir de mes propres yeux.**_

Dans mes bras, Lucie se tendit alors que j'entendais Eustache sangloter.

_ _**Ce serait un honneur pour moi d'y accueillir un cœur si valeureux.**_

__** Votre majesté,**_ se prosterna-t-il.

_ _**Personne ne le mérite autant que lui,**_ dit Caspian en venant à mes côtés.

_**_ Vous me flattez !**_

_**_ Il a raison,**_ dit Edmund, se prosternant devant la souris qui le fit à son tour en souriant.

Je relâchais Lucie qui alla s'accroupir devant son ami. Du revers de la main, j'essuyais mes joues, ôtant les larmes qui ne cessaient de couler. Caspian posa délicatement sa main sur mon épaule, je me retournais vers lui et vis dans ses yeux une grande tristesse. Instinctivement, je m'agrippais à son cou tandis qu'il passait ses bras autour de mon corps.

_ _**Je ne veux pas qu'ils s'en aillent**_, sanglotais-je.

_**_ Je sais Laureen…, **_souffla-t-il en frottant tendrement mon dos.

Edmund vint à mes côtés et posa sa main sur mon épaule. Je tournais ma tête vers mon frère qui me souriait tendrement. Caspian me relâcha puis mon frère me prit à son tour dans ses bras.

_ _**Reste**_, le suppliais-je.

_**_ Je ne peux pas Laureen et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Avec Lucie nous avons déjà eu notre chance dans ce Monde.**_

J'acquiesçais, resserrant mon étreinte. Edmund tendit son bras vers ma sœur qui venait de faire ses adieux à Ripitchip; la souris embarquait déjà dans une petite chaloupe qui l'emmenait rapidement vers le Territoire d'Aslan. Lucie accepta la main de son aîné avec plaisir, se retrouvant rapidement pris en étau dans notre étreinte.

_ _**Vous allez me manquer**_, pleurais-je.

_ _**Tu nous manqueras aussi**_, souffla Lucie entre deux sanglots.

_ _**Tu seras heureuse à Narnia,**_ me réconforta Edmund. _**Caspian s'occupera bien de toi.**_

Après quelques minutes, nous nous séparâmes, nos regards imbibés de larmes. Caspian me prit immédiatement dans ses bras, tentant vainement de me réconforter.

_ _**C'est notre dernier voyage à Narnia ?**_ demanda Lucie, essuyant les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

_**_ Oui, vous avez grandi ma chère enfant, tout comme Peter et Susan.**_

_**_ Viendrez-vous nous voir dans notre monde ?**_

_**_ Je serai tout le temps avec vous, c'est juré.**_

_**_ Comment ?**_

_**_ Dans votre monde, j'ai un autre nom, vous devrez apprendre à le reconnaître. Ce fut la seule et unique raison de votre voyage à Narnia, c'est en me connaissant un peu dans cet univers que vous me connaitrez mieux dans le vôtre.**_

_**_ Va-t-on vous revoir ?**_

_**_ Oui très chère, **_sourit-il_**. Un jour.**_

Il se tourna vers la vague et poussa un rugissement assourdissant. Une fente s'ouvrit dans le mur bleu tel un rideau qu'on déchire. Edmund, Eustache et Lucie s'avancèrent vers nous.

_ _**Vous êtes et resterez mon unique famille**_, leur avoua Caspian tout en me relâchant. _**Ça vous concerne aussi Eustache.**_

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de mon cousin et la serra doucement.

_ _**Merci**_, lui répondit Eustache, ému, en posant sa main sur son bras.

Caspian prit Edmund dans ses bras tandis que je faisais de même avec ma cadette.

_ _**Je t'aime ma Lucie**_, sanglotais-je.

_**_ Moi aussi je t'aime, grande sœur, **_pleura-t-elle. _**Tu vas terriblement me manquer**_…

_**_ Toi aussi… Surtout, reste toi-même ma puce, ne change surtout pas. Je suis sure que tu seras une très belle jeune femme ! **_lui dis-je relâchant notre étreinte. _**Prends soin d'elle, **_demandais-je à mon frère qui venait vers nous.

_**_ Je te le promets.**_

Lucie alla vers son beau-frère alors qu'Edmund me prenait dans ses bras.

_**_ Sans toi, je ne serais surement plus de ce monde à l'heure qu'il est, **_confiais-je à mon cadet._** Merci de t'être occupé de moi.**_

_**_ Tu aurais fait pareil pour nous.**_

_**_ Oui, **_souris-je tristement.

_**_ Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien**_, me réconforta-t-il. _**Aussi bien pour toi que pour nous.**_

J'hochais la tête alors que je le relâchais, allant embrasser une dernière fois mon cousin. Edmund alla auprès de Lucie et lui prit la main ils allèrent faire leurs adieux à Aslan tandis que rejoignais Caspian, enfouissant mon visage dans son cou.

_**_ Vais-je revenir ? **_demanda Eustache.

_**_ Narnia aura surement besoin de toi.**_

Eustache acquiesça puis se retourna allant vers mes frères et sœurs qui se dirigeaient vers le portail. Ils se retournèrent et après un dernier signe de la main, ils disparurent, la vague se renfermant derrière eux. Aslan s'approcha de nous tandis que Caspian frottait tendrement mon dos.

_ _**Garderais-je les souvenirs de mon ancienne vie ?**_ demandais-je au grand Lion, me souvenant que mes cadets avaient tout oubliés lors de leur premier voyage.

_ _**Je ferai en sorte que tu n'oublies rien**_, me sourit Aslan. _**A moins que tu ne désires les effacer de ta mémoire ?**_

_**_ Non, **_lui répondis-je vivement._** Mon passé a fait de moi ce que je suis, je ne souhaite changer pour rien au monde.**_

_**_ Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, ma fille.**_

_**_ Et pour ma famille ? **_lui demandais-je.

_**_ Pour eux, tu es morte la nuit de ton agression,**_ m'expliqua-t-il calmement alors que je fronçais les sourcils.

_**_ Vous pouvez modifier le passé ?**_

_**_ Juste les souvenirs de tes proches.**_

_**_ Je comprends, **_opinais-je.

_**_ Ainsi ton agresseur sera puni pour ce qu'il t'a fait.**_

_**_ Enfin, **_souffla Caspian soulagé qu'Evan soit enfin sanctionné.

_**_ Ne t'inquiète pas mon fils**_, lui sourit Aslan. _**Son avenir n'est plus désormais.**_

_ _**Merci beaucoup**_, dis-je dans un souffle au Grand Lion. _**Vous m'avez offert une seconde chance, une seconde vie, est pour cela je vous en serai à jamais reconnaissante.**_

_**_ Ta souffrance m'a attristé ma fille et t'aider est devenu ma priorité.**_

_**_ Merci, **_lui souris-je.

_ _**Vous saviez depuis le début que nous tomberions amoureux**_, remarqua mon mari, un sourire en coin étirant ses douces lèvres.

_ _**En effet**_, opina Aslan. _**J'ai toujours su que vous étiez des âmes sœurs.**_

_**_ C'est pour cela que vous avez fait revenir Susan dans son monde.**_

_**_ Oui, mon fils. Le regrettes-tu ?**_

_**_ Jamais ! **_lui répondit-il en me serrant plus fortement contre lui. _**Mes sentiments pour Susan étaient moindre comparé à l'amour que je porte à ma femme. Je donnerai ma vie pour toi, **_me souffla-t-il en rivant son regard au mien.

Je lui souris tendrement et déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes en chaste et délicieux baiser.

_ _**Il est temps pour vous de rentrer**_, nous informa Aslan.

_ _**Va-t-on vous revoir ?**_ lui demandais-je.

_**_ Si tel est votre désir, je viendrai vous rendre visite à Cair Paravel.**_

_**_ Ce serait un grand honneur si vous couronniez la nouvelle Reine de Narnia.**_

_**_ Je ferai même plus que cela, mon garçon, je vous unirai officiellement devant votre peuple.**_

_**_ Merci Aslan.**_

_**_ Maintenant rentrez ! Votre peuple vous attend.**_

Nous le saluâmes puis allâmes vers notre embarcation.

_**_ Le vent poussera votre embarcation jusqu'au Passeur d'Aurore,**_ nous informa Aslan.

Nous le remerciâmes chaleureusement puis, embarquâmes dans la chaloupe. Caspian utilisa très peu sa rame, la brise marine nous poussant avec magie vers la flotte royale. Je posais mon regard sur mon mari, observant attentivement les traits de son visage. J'avais fait le bon choix, je le sentais au plus profond de mon être dorénavant Caspian était ma seule famille, ma nouvelle chance, ma nouvelle vie.

_ _**Je t'aime,**_ lui dis-je un sourire étirant mes lèvres. _**Et je t'aimerais jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.**_

_**_ Moi aussi je t'aime mon amante, **_me répondit-il, surpris par ma soudaine déclaration. _**Tu te sens mieux ?**_

_**_ Oui, je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas.**_

Caspian me sourit et m'invita d'un mouvement de main à m'installer à ses côtés. Je posais ma tête sur son épaule tandis que le jeune roi passait son bras autour de mon corps me serrant contre lui.

_ _**Tu seras heureuse à Cair Paravel**_, me confirma-t-il. _**Tu auras tout ce que tu désires.**_

_**_ Je ne désire que toi, **_lui avouais-je en déposant des baisers dans son cou._** Seulement toi.**_

_**_ Ma vie est à jamais liée à la tienne, mon amante.**_

Au loin, se tenait le Passeur d'Aurore, petit mais pourtant si majestueux. Je l'admirais en silence alors que nous nous en approchions rapidement. Un sourire étira mes lèvres, ma nouvelle vie commençait à cet instant.

Ma renaissance.

Tel le phénix qui ressuscite de ses cendres.

* * *

**Voila c'est la fin ! **

Je tenais à remercier tout les lecteurs qui ont pris le temps de lire cette histoire que j'ai été ravi d'écrire; ainsi qu'aux reviewers que j'ai pris plaisir à lire et qui m'ont poussé à me démener!

Comme je l'ai dis dans le précédent chapitre, je compte ajouté à cette histoire quelques chapitres bonus sur notre couple. Je travaille actuellement sur une nouvelle histoire basée sur la trilogie du Seigneur des Anneaux de Tolkien, pour ceux et celles qui sont interessés je la posterai dans quelques mois, histoire d'avoir plusieurs chapitres d'avance. Je peux vous avertir lorsque je mettrai le premier chapitre en ligne, il suffira de me le demander, sinon mettez mon profil en favori.

En attendant vos commentaires sur ce dernier chapitre, je vous souhaite une bonne continuation sur ce site!

A bientôt!


End file.
